The Beach house
by applekaatt
Summary: The lynch Family Is going on Vacation this summer and The austin and ally cast, Vanessa and Maia join them! The sumer is going to be filled with Drama and well something big happens to one of the teens; could it change their lives forever & be the end of the summer fun or will it make everyone come together and be one of the best things to happen to them? (Just Breathe)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Austin & ally

It was May 25th a Saturday, Stormie and Mark lynch Gathered the kids to the living room.

Stormie and mark: So this summer we are all going to the Beach house for 2 months!

Kids: Yay! When?

Ross: Can I invite Laura, Calum and Raini?

Stormie: first day of June, and of course you can ross.

Ross: *kisses Stormie's cheek* Cool thanks mom, Im going to go text them if they want to hang out right now.

Ross went into his room and got out his phone to text them if they wanted to come over.

(Austin's POV)

To: Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum worthy.

From: Ross Lynch

Hey guys I need to ask you guys something can you guys come over?

I put my phone away and I was laying on my bed waiting for a reply, all of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate.

**From: Laura Marano**

**To: Ross Lynch**

**Yea I'll be over in 10min. xoxoxox**

**From: Raini Rodriguez**

**To: Ross lynch**

**Yea ill be there, ill just ask Laura for a ride.**

**From: Calum Worthy**

**To: Ross Lynch**

**Yea Ill be there in 5 min I just need to drop off something.**

I went down stairs to go wait for them; I sat on the couch with Rydel and Riker. I just waited for them to come.

Rydel: So you think Laura's parents are going to let her stay with us for 2 month?

Me: I don't see why not! I mean her parents love me and they trust me well.. I think they trust me! Plus, its not like we are going with out parents.

Rydel: I guess.

Riker: hey I think they're here, I hear a car pulling up to the house.

Me: oh yea it's Calum!

I run up to the door just as Calum's going to knock and let him in, I'm just really excited!

Calum: Hey Ross! Hey Rydel! Hey Riker!

Me: sup!

Riker & Rydel: Hey Calum!

Calum: SO! What's up?

Ross: Well.. Do you want to know now or when Laura and Raini come?

Calum: I'll just wait till the girls come.

Ross: Alright

Me and Calum sit on the couch and watch Switched at birth with Riker and Rydel. It's the show that's Laura's sister, Vanessa's on.

(Riker's POV)

"Wow", I thought to my self. "Vanessa's really pretty.. Her Curly hair.. The way he face looks soft.. I wish I was.." I was interrupted in my thought when I see Ross, Ry, and Calum looking at me with curious faces..

Me: what?

Ross & Calum start laughing

Rydel: I hope you know you weren't thinking in your head right? We heard everything you said about Vanessa…

Me: * I started turning bright red * Don't tell Vanessa! Or Laura! Or anybody!

Just them laura and Raini walked in.

(Laura's POV)

I don't really bother knocking when I come over the lynches house, I'm always here because of Ross. So when me and Raini walked in I saw Riker with a bright red face, Ross and Calum Laughing and Rydel with a smirk across her face.

Me: Don't tell me what?

Just then Ross got up and hugged me then kissed me on my lips.

Ross: Well… We were watching switched at birth then Riker decided to think out loud. He said..

Riker: Don't even think about it!

Ross: Fine.

Me: om.. okay I guess? So whats up why did you need us here?

Raini: Yea. I mean I wasn't really doing anything but still whats up?

(Ross's POV)

I called Rocky, and Ryland down stairs and told Laura, and Raini to sit.

Me: So We * gesturing to my siblings * would like to know if you guys would like to come down to our beach house with us in June for two months"

Raini: I'm down!

Calum: Me too! My parents are off to some business trip anyways.

Laura: Omm.. I don't know.. I mean that's two months… what about Vanessa? and my parents?

I just thought of an idea!

Me: I have an Idea! Why don't we invite Vanessa! * I smirk at Rikers *

Rydel, Riker, Ryland, Rocky: Yea! It's going to be fun!

Laura: I'll ask!

Ross: I'll go with you! Your parents love me! And Riker will come too!

Laura: okay! & why does riker have to come? No offense!

Riker: Yea Ross! Why do I have to come?

Ross: Because someone has to ask Vanessa while Laura and me ask her parents DUUUUH!

Laura: oh okay.

Riker: ugh do I have too?

Ross: yea

Laura, me and Riker get into Laura's car and goes to her house.

* At Laura's House *

Laura: MOM! DAD! VANESSA! can you guys come down here for a second?

*Laura's family enters *

Vanessa: Hey Ross! *Hugs Ross*

Ross: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Riker! *hugs riker* *starts Blushing

Riker: Hey Vanessa! *Blushes like mad*

Laura's parents: Hello Ross, Hello Riker

Ross & Riker: Hello Mr. & Mrs. Marano

Laura: So Ross, Riker & I would like to ask if I can go on vacation with them to their beach house in San Clemete..

Vanessa: Wait so why am i Here?

Ross: Well!, Riker would like to ask you something.

Riker: Umm.. Well... Vanessa would you like to come with us also?

Laura's Parents: Woah wait.

: How long are you guys going to be gone?

: when are you guys leaving?

Both: Are your parents going to be there?

Ross: 2 months

Riker: First day of june

Laura: Stormie and Mark are going

Vanessa: Please? It sounds so fun!

Laura & Vanessa's parents: hmm.. we want to have all of the lynchs over for dinner so we can talk to stormie and Mark first to make sure we know everything about this trip.

Ross & Riker: Yea Definitely! we can set it up!

At The Lynch's house

Rocky: Wait.. what about Ratliff did anyone invite him?

Rydel: Oh thats who we were forgetting! Oh well I can just ask him! Here let me call him right now.

**on the phone**

Rydel: Hey!

Ratliff: what's up?

Rydel: We were wondering if you would want to come to the beach house with us this summer?

Ratliff: Yea totally! Hey do you mind if I come over?

Rydel: come right ahead

Ratliff: okay good cause im outside

Rydel: hahah come in then.

Just then Ratliff walking in with a grin on his face.

(Ratliffs POV)

Me: Hey Guys! wait wheres Ross & Riker?

Rydel: Oh well they went with Laura to ask if she and Vanessa Can go.

Me: Oh sweet!Oh Hey Raini!

Raini: Hey Ratliff

Me: Hey Calum!, Whats up!

Calum: Hey Ratliff and the sky

me: Really i didn't know that...

(Rocky's POV)

Me: So guys do you think Laura's parents are going to let them go?

Rydel: I hope so! I want to get riker and vanessa together... I mumble the last part.

Ryland: What?

Calum: Oh i think she said She Wants Riker and Vanessa to get together!

Rydel: *smacks calums arm* You werent supposed to tell anyone!

Calum: Oh well...

Ryland: do you guys know what this means?

Everyone: what?

Ryland: Our mission this summer is to make sure Rinessa Happens!

Rydel: where did Rinessa come from?...

Raini: Its what their like ship name would be like their names mashed together...

Calum: Yea Like Ross & Laura's is Raura!

Rocky: yea! Come on Rydel! Get with the program!

Rydel: I bet you didn't even know what it was till now... anyways really? Ross' and Laura's is Raura? How sweet!

Raini: Right! I was like thats so cute

Ratliff: Okay anyways whats the plan?

**Ross, Laura, Riker, and Vanessa are on their way back to The Lynch's house to hang out and tell everyone about the dinner. *They all walk in and find everyone in the living room in a tight circle***

Ross: Hey Guys!

Everyone in the cirle: What! omg hi ugh HI!

Calum, Raini, Ryland, Rocky, and Ratlif: Hey Vanessa!

Rydel: *gets up and hugs Vanessa* Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey guys!

Ross & Laura: Hey guys... why were you guys all huddled in a circle?

Riker: Yea... that was weird..

Rocky: Well! If you must know we were talking about how we were going to spend this summer at the beach house!

Ratliff: Yea! so how did it go? are you guys coming?

Laura and vanessa: Weeeeeeeeelllll... (they said at the same time)


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa: the thing is they want all of you guys to come to dinner..

Laura: and talk to your parents... and they want all of you there...

Rocky: Why do you have to make it sound like a bad thing?

Vanessa: well you see.. our parents are like way serious and kind of scary...

Laura: and well... Have you met your guy's selves? well except for Rydel

Rydel: aww thanks

Lynch boys and Ratliff: HEY!

Calum and Raini: do we have to be there?

laura: well it would be nice! plus they would love to see you guys!

Calum & Raini: Okay i guess...

Stormie: Hey Laura, Vanessa! Ah Hello Calum and Raini! I hoped they asked if can join us this summer!

Calum & raini: Yea we can go!

Laura & Vanessa: welll... about that...

Rydel: Mr. & Mrs. Marano want to have Dinner.

Ross: All of us...

Riker:Tomorrow night...

Rocky: and laura thinks we mess around to much... I personally don't think so *He smiles and stands tall as if he were proud of himself*

Ryland: Do i have to go?

Everyone: YES

Stormie: tell you parents we will happily all be there and tell them thanks for the invitation! i'm going to bed good night!

Everyone: Good Night!

Ross: so what do you guys want to do?

Laura: Lets go swimming!

Vanessa: Yea! but we don't have bathing suits..

Rydel: You can borrow some!

Raini: I had a feeling we were going to go swimming so i brought mine *Smiles*

Riker: Yea and calum can borrow some of mine.

Calum: Yea thanks man.

Riker: No prob

* The girls go to rydels room*

Rydel: Here Laura! you ca wear this one!

Laura: Umm... is that even considered a bathing suit?

Rydel: YEA! Here vanessa

Vanessa: um.. not really a fan of pink...

Rydel: Just go change!

*Laura was wearing a tight red Bandeau top with red/white flowered bikini bottoms ; Vanessa was wearing a hot/ Neon/ Pink triangle top with Matching Bottoms; Rydel was wearing her Hello kitty striped bikini; Raini was wearing a Purple colored Binkini* When the girls walked down stairs, the boys were already in the back. Riker, Ross, and Ratliff where sitting on the chairs out side talking when Ross' Mouth dropped, followed by Ratliffs and Rikers.

Ross: om... WOW... Laura you look well... Beautiful

Laura: *blushes* Thanks ross * goes to him and sits in his lap

Riker: Vanessa Wow... your very.. Bright...

Vanessa: um.. thanks?

Ratliff: Hey delly, I like your bathing suit *blushing*

Rydel: Thanks

Rocky: are you guys going to be staring at each other all night? or are you going to join us?

Ryland: Yea!

Vanessa: Well.. uh *Looks at laura*

Laura: *whispers to Vanessa* just stay on the shallow side * gets up pulling ross*

Ross: yea... we are going to the pool...

Rydel & Ratliff : yea us too

* Ross back flips into the pool *

Laura: *shouting* SHOW OFF *laughs*

Vanessa: im just going to sit by the pool

Riker: if you say so * Back flips into the pool Splashing vanessa*

Vanessa: Wow thanks riker! (sarcastically)

Riker: anytime! *swims to the edge* Vanessa can you help me out? * extends arm out

Vanessa: say please!

Riker: Pleease?

Vanessa: *walks up to him with arm out* okay

Riker: *smirks, Pulls vanessa into the deep side*

* Vanessa gets pulled into the pool and starts to drown*

Laura: RIKER! VANESSA CAN'T SWIM! WHAT THE HELL!

riker: WHAT! NO ONE TOLD ME * swims to save vanessa and puts her on the pavement*

(a/n: just pretend their pool is like huge like huge and everyone was to far)

Vanessa: *coughs* Whats *cough* the *cough* hell!

Riker: omg im so sorry Vanessa! i didn't know!

*everyone runs to where Vanessa and Riker are*

everyone: omg!

Laura: are you okay Vanessa *smacks rikers back*

Riker: OW

Ross: look what you did!

Vanessa: yea i'm fine... well soorta.. im just tired...

Rocky: okay maybe... we should just sit around a bonfire... you know and make smores!

Ryland: OHHH SMORES!

Rydel: you idiots Vanessa almost drowned!

Vanessa: No that sounds fun. Lets do that.. just no more swimming..

Riker: are you sure? you arent to weak or anything?

Vanessa: yea im fine

Ratliff: settles it! Smores it is!

*rocky, Ryland and Ratliff leave to build the bon fire*

Calum: hey you guys i have to go...

Raini: hey calum can you give me a ride?

Calum: yea

*calum and raini say their good byes*

Everyone: Bye you guys

Rydel: Hey vanessa, laura, and me are going to change really quick

Ross: yea that might be a good idea

Laura: Ross can i borrow one of your shirts?

Ross: yea no problem

*the girls go upstairs and shower and change*

Ross: Riker! what the hell was that?

Riker: I didn't know she couldn't swim!

Ross: at least she didn't die or anything..

Riker: man, if she died i wouldn't even.. never mind.

Ross: yea okay...

*the girls walk back outside*

Riker: Vanessa can i talk to you?

Vanessa: yea sure

Riker: okay im so sorry i made you drown and i just..

Vanessa: Riker! it's fine it's not like you had to give me cpr or anything!

Riker i knoow... but i kinda wish u had..(mumbling the last part)

Vanessa: what?

Riker: Nothing! i just wanted to say im sorry and that if something happened to you i woludn't forgive myself.

Vanessa: awww riker thats sweet. *hugs him* *kisses his cheek*

Riker:*hugs back*

Vanessa: i'm gonna go find laura *runs to find her*

Rydel: wow riker you got it baaaad

Riker: shut up..

The rest of the night they all are gathered around the bonfire and the order goes, Ross, laura, rydel, ratliff, Ryland, Riker, Vanessa, and Rocky. It's almost 1a.m and the girls have fallen asleep, Laura on ross and Vanessa on rocky.

(Riker's POV)

I just i don't know when vanessa was leaning on Rocky all i wanted to go is pull her into my lap and let her sleep on me and i could stay forever...

me: Hey I'm going to bring Vanessa into my room and let her sleep

Ross: Okay, i'll just put Laura in mine and i'll text their parents to let them know.

Rydel: okay you two.. NO funny buisness

Ryland: i'm going to bed. Night guys

Ratliff: can i sleep over?

Rocky: yea man you can sleep in my room

Rydel: okay so it's settled then! Good night!

I carried vanessa into my room and laid her on the right side of the bed. i decided to go put on some sweats and not wear a shirt, its just comfortable like that.. omg good thing vanessa was already in pj like clothes... So i laid down on the left and made sure there was room between us, i turned off the light and made sure i was comfortable, next thing i know vanessa's laying her head on my chest... not that i'm complaining or anything but i can get used to this... she looks so beautiful her dark curls and her face it so soft against my skin, not to mention she smells amazing.. *puts arm around her* i don't know why but it just feels so right... *falls asleep*

(Ross POV)

I carried Laura into my room which wasn't even bad she weighed like 98 pounds and she's short or how she says it "Vertically Challenged", *laughs*

i put her on the left and kiss her forehead and he instantly smiles. *takes laura's phone*

**To:Dad**

**from:Laura**

**Hey ! it's Ross, I think Vanessa and Laura are going to sleep over tonight because well they kind of fell asleep and are in no condition to drive, Laura and Vanessa would be sleeping in the guest room and will be back tomorrow morning. -Ross Lynch**

Okay so i might have lied alittle, But if i didn't they would freak out. Laura's slept over abunch of times and almost aways she slept with me. We didn't really do anything beside maybe make out and cuddle, but thats it, Me and laura weren't exactly "Ready" for the whole sex thing, i know im a teen aged boy but when i'm with her i just feel so relaxed and patient. I'm in control. I changed into sone sweats and took of my shirt and climbed into bed. laura instantly Laid her head on my chest like it was a reflex. i watcher her as she snores quietly, She think she doesn't but she does, it's cute, plus its not like those loud snores which i like. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, I turned off the lights and put arm around her protectively

me: I love you laura. don't ever forget that *kisses forehead*

Laura: I love you too

*laughs*

ME: Goodnight.

_**Authors note: hey guys! so i hope this is okay i'm kinda dragging out the whole thing and taking it slow cause i like it that way so next chapters going to be the dinner and yeaaa**_ **_this is my first story and as i get through chapters my writings going to improve hopefully and it'll make more sense okay yay btw i kinda update around 12-3 am just cause i kinda write better around this time so yea! and i'll try to update every day cause i really like what this stories going to be in later chapters *laughs* it's gonna be Draaaamaaa & Romance_**


	3. Chapter 3

(Vanessa's POV)

hmmm, I wish I can sleep here forever it's so comfy and warm thos strong arm… wait… wth whose arms are theses…. Wtf * opens eyes * OMG it's riker… omg what am I doing here.. how did I…. awww look at him sleep… his cute blonde hair… he looks so peaceful…. I wish I can stay here forever.. ugh omg he's shirtless… daaaaamn. Omg he's waking up.. *pretends to be asleep *

(Riker's POV)

Me: (out loud) How are you so beautiful while you sleep. Ugh why can't I just grow some balls and tell you how I feel! This is to frustrating… ***kisses forehead** * I should get ready * gets out of bed gets clothes and goes to the bathroom to shower*

(Vanessa's POV)

omg.. did he just call me beautiful? Omg he kissed my forehead… I should get up.. what time is it.. ***looks at the clock*** OH SHIT it's 12:00 pm ***gets up and goes to ross' room*** ***knocks***

Vanessa: Laura? Ross? Are you guys up? Laura?

(General POV)

Laura is on Ross' Chest and ross ' arm is around Laura's waist. Their both still sleeping and smiling. Ross is still shirtless.

Vanessa: Awhhh how cute.

Riker: * coming out of the bathroom * Good morning Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey riker!

Riker: what are you doing infront of ross' room?

Vanessa: Me an laura need to go get ready for tonight, and I was going t wake them up but they look so cute!

Riker: * Smirks * hold on * goes to rocky's room and gets rocky & Ratliff who were already awake* * Whispers to Rocky and Ratliff * Hey go wake up Ross and Laura

Rocky & Ratliff: * Smirks * * Laughs Evilly*

Rocky and Ratliff runs into Ross' room and starts jumping on the bed around Laura and Ross yelling " WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS! WAKE UP! HELLO! ANYONE THERE? " Ross shoots up forgetting that Lauras There so she gets flung to the floor.

Everyone except Ross & Laura : HAHAHHAHAAH OMG AHHAHAHA

Laura: OW! What was that for Ross!

Ross: WHAT! Its all Rocky and Ratliffs Fault!

Rydel: * comes out of her room * What the heck is going on here? Why is laura on the floor?

Riker: Vanessa wanted to wake them up but said " They were to cute to wake up " *mocking Vanessa *

Vanessa: HEY! (playfully hits rikers arm) well they were!

Rydel: that still doesn't explain why laura's on the floor.. Wait why is rocky and Ratliff here?

Riker: well! Anyways I called them * points to rocky & Ratliff* to wake them up!

Vanessa: yea that's why she's on the floor * laughs*

Rydel: well that explains it.

Vanessa: Anyways, LAURA we have to go help mom and dad set up for tonight!

Laura: why it's only * looks at the clock * 12:30 p.m WHAT okay lets go * kisses Ross* * Punches Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff* * hugs Rydel* Bye guys!

Rocky & Ratliff & Riker: OW! What was that for!

Laura: *walking down the stairs * You know what that's for!

Ross: * punches them also * that's for making me fling my girlfriend off the bed!

Rocky & Ratliff & Riker: OW!

(General POV)

(Marano House)

Laura and Vanessa went home to get ready and help their parents set up for tonight, they had to combine two tables outside on the porch (because it's a nice warm day ) Laura helps her dad make his Famously delicious Italian Pasta while Vanessa helped her mom by making the Salad while her mom cooked some Vegetables. When they were all done they set up the tables for 14 people. They even put place cards; the order went Mr. & Mrs. Marano at one end next to Mrs. Marano was Stormie, mark, Ryland, Ratliff, Calum, rocky, Rydel, Raini, Laura, Ross, Riker, Vanessa, and back to Mr. Marano. The Girls when to shower and changed into something semi formal, Vanessa was wearing a tight black dress that went mid thigh with black wedges and her natural curls, Laura was wearing a red Version of Vanessa's but with white wedges and she curled her hair, they almost looked like twins!

(Lynch House)

The lynch house was kinda crazy, everyone was freaking out because they didn't know what to wear and how to act. Well except Stormie and Rydel, Rydel had showered and she was now curling the ends of her blonde hair that were painted with red/ pink highlights, She was going to wear a pastel pink fitted dress it that can to mid thigh and had strap that crossed in the back she wore it with nude pumps. The boys on the other had didn't know what to wear. They didn't want to go all dressed up in a suit and tie but didn't want to wear ripped jeans, they all wanted to impress Laura and Vanessa's parents so they could go. Riker wore a blue Dress shirt with a white tie. With some black jeans, Ross went with Black Jeans, and alight blue Dress shit and a black tie. Ryland just wore a plain dress shirt with a black tie and dark blue jeans, Rocky wore something similar but green, then Rydel told him to go change, so he was wearing a plain white button up and his vest with dark jeans.

Mark was wearing a white Button up and red tie with dress pants and a black blazer, Stormie was wearing a Black dress that has sleeves going to her elbow and went to her knees, she wore it with red pumps. They all went into the family van mark and stormie in the front, Rydel, Riker, ross in the second row, Rocky and Ryland in the third, They were going to get Ratliff at his house, Ratliff was wearing a Light pink button up with a white tie and black jeans. He and Rydel were kind of matching. And on their way to the Marano's house.

(Marano house)

While Finishing up on make up, the door rand and laura went down stairs to get the door, it was Raini and Calum, Raini was wearing a black and purple dress that had a sheer top right above her boobs. She was wearing black pumps. Calum was wearing Black button up with a purple tie and black jeans, he and Raini were kind of matching.

Laura: Hey calum! Hey Raini!

Both: hey!

Laura: Raini you look amazing!

Raini: why thank you! You don't look so bad your self laura!

Laura: aw thanks!

Calum: I know im hot too!

Vanessa: hey guys! & yes Calum you look handsome

Laura: yes Calum you look like a true gentlemen

Calum: aww stop it! But thank you

Raini: so are the lynchs here yet?

Laura: *looks at the clock * nope but they should be here soon

Vanessa: sooo.. are you guys just going to stand at the door all night or are you guys going to come in?

Laura: oh yea I almost forgot! Come in you guys sorry

Raini & Calum : *comes inside * thanks

Raini: hey where's the bathroom?

Laura: oh here I'll show you.

* Raini and Laura leave *

Calum: so Vanessa! are you excited for tonight?

Vanessa: yea I just hope the boys can act mature tonight

Calum: ahem..

Vanessa: Besides you calum because you're a true gentlemen!

Calum: that's right I am!

Vanessa: ***laughs***

Calum: so has Riker talked to you yet?

Vanessa: yea we talk all the time

Calum: so he's told you?

Vanessa: tell me what?

Calum: that he Likes..

***Someone knocking on the door***

Vanessa: Hold on * answers door* Hey guys!

Lynch's: Hey Vanessa!


	4. Chapter 4

Lynch's: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey guys come in!

Stormie: thanks dear, oh I bought some tarts!

Vanessa: oh sweet! Thanks

Calum: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey Calum!

Stormie: well mark and I are going to go find your parents so we can talk

Vanessa: yea sure, they are in the kitchen, just go straight down to the left.

Mark: thanks Vanessa

Vanessa: no problem!

*Everyone sits on the couch *

Vanessa: okay so just please try to be on your guy's best behavior! No inappropriate joke or pranks or anything. Got it!

Everyone: got it

Laura: Hey guys!

Raini: when did you guys get here?

Ross: Like 2 minutes ago

Riker: yea, and Vanessa was nice enough to scold us and make sure we know how to act tonight

Laura: okay well if they ask about yesterday, me and nessa slept in the guest room nothing really happened, we just watched a movie.

Vanessa: yea cause they would freak if they knew where we slept and swam at like 10 at night and the other thing that happened * everyone looks at Riker*

Riker: HEY I said I was sorry!

Laura: so yea just say we watched a movie & Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff… No funny business!

The three: What did we do?

Ross: do you not remember when we had lunch at the studio's cafeteria?

_Flashback_

_Everyone was laughing because Rocky was trying to balance 4 spoons on his fingers while Ryland was trying to juggle 3 forks…. Ratliff decided to throw an orange at them so they took that as an invitation for a food fight…. Lets just say they were banned from the cafeteria for a month and the janitors were giving them the stink eye_

Rocky & Ryland: that was Ratliff's fault!

Ratliff: it was funny though!

Riker: it was ***laughs at the memory***

Ross: Remember when you got jello on the lunch lady

Rocky: oh yea! HAHAH

Vanessa: ANYWAYS! No funny business!

Calum: I'll be on my best behavior!

Raini: I will too

Ross: you know I will

Riker: I'll be a gentleman

Calum: hey! I'm already the gentleman you can be the gentle blonde dude!

Laura: Yea cause that makes so much sense….

Calum: That was such a dez moment …

*Everyone laughs*

Rydel: You guys know I'll be good ***smiles** *

Vanessa: Rocky…. Ryland… Ratliff…

Laura: promise to be good?

The Trio: Yea… I guess… suure..

Laura: okay good! Oh and It pisses off my dad when you use your phones during dinner so don't do that!

Vanessa: oh by the way, there are place cards so…. Yea.. I think you three are together… * pointing to Ryland, Ratliff, and rocky*

Ross: I'm fine as long as I'm next to Laura * pulls Laura into his lap*

Laura: * kisses his cheek* by the way sorry Ross no romance tonight in front of the parents, our dad gets really protective….

Vanessa: Yea.. one time I brought home a guy friend and we walked in with his hand over my shoulder, my dad took him to the other room and every time I invite that friend over he's so scared, I asked my dad what he said and he just said and I quote "It's a dad thing hunny"..

(Riker POV)

It kind of bugs me when Vanessa was talking about the guy, I mean we aren't even a couple, nor were they, but just the thought of his arm around her ugh!

Ross: Riker are you okay?

Riker: Oh yea just fine * Smiles*

Vanessa: Okay guys remember best behavior!

Laura: yea just smile and everything will be fine!

Vanessa: okay I think it's time for dinner..

*everyone leaves except laura *

Laura: * pulls Ross Back* * Kisses him*

Ross: what was that for?

Laura: Encouragement!

Ross: for what?

Laura: to be good! Plus I wont be able to do that for a few hours * kisses him again and goes to the porch*

Ross: Man do I love my girlfriend * follows here*

(General POV)

Everyone sits where their name is placed; it went Mr. & Mrs. Marano at one end next to Mrs. Marano was Stormie, mark, Ryland, Ratliff, Calum, rocky, Rydel, Raini, Laura, Ross, Riker, Vanessa, and back to Mr. Marano, Ross was glad he had Riker and Laura next to him, Riker was just glad Vanessa was next to him, Vanessa was happy to have Riker next to her, She had purposely placed it like that, Laura made sure Vanessa put Calum in between Ratliff and Rocky so there wasn't going to any funny business.

(Riker POV)

Vanessa got up to get the Salad from the kitchen and I could keep his eye off her, she was gorgeous, the way the dress fit around her body they way it mad her butt pop out it was just perfect for her..

Mr. Marano: Riker is it?

Riker: Yes

Mr. Marano: So I see you were staring at my daughter…

Riker: Yes… I mean no I was not

Mr. Marano: are you saying she isn't good enough to stare at?

Riker: Oh No! I didn't mean it like that no not at all

Ross: ***snickering***

Mr. Marano: so are you saying you were staring at her? Or are you lying to me?

Riker: ***his face red in embarrassment***

Vanessa: I saw my dad talking to Riker through the window and all of a sudden he turned red… I got worried so I rushed out but mad it look natural

Riker: OH HEY VANESSA

MR. Marano: Hey sweetie * glaring at Riker * we aren't finished yet.

Stormie: So we are going to be at the beach house the whole summer, and if we have to leave for any reason we would be able to leave Riker and Rydel in charge, since they are the oldest.

Mrs. Marano: I trust you and that you are going to take car of my babies. If it were up to me alone then I would say yes, but I still have to talk to my husband.

Mark: yes of course, we leave on the 1st of next month, which is I think the end of this week

Mr. Marano: Yes I have considered that, so for two months?

Stormie: Yes, we are going to San Clemete; it's about an hour and thirty minutes south.

Mr. Marano: I will let you know at the end of this dinner.

Stormie: okay

(General POV)

Everyone's enjoying the food, it's family style, so far everything is going great until…

Rydel: Dammit Rocky Stop kicking me!

Rocky: It isn't me!

Rydel: who is it?! Please tell me cause obviously Raini, Calum or Laura would do it!

Rocky: I don't know! Why don't you look under the table?!

Rydel: * looks under table * AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *She screams*


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone's staring at her Raini, Laura, Rocky, and Calum Look under the table, Laura, and Raini Scream their heads off everyone else looks under the table and Everyone else scream well mostly just the girls Laura and the girls jump on the chairs while the boys get what was under the table…. It was a huge 7 ft. fat Snake, it looked like a Constrictor boa. Rocky, Ratliff, Calum, Ross and Ryland hold the snake, as if it were a baby puppy or something… Mark and Mr. Marano just laugh, Stormie, and Mrs. Marano look grossed out but don't really over react.

Rocky: It was just a snake…

Rydel: EWW that thing touched me!

Riker: But look how cute it is!

* The boys walk toward the girls *

*The girls start to run toward the house *

Ryland: Oh come on you whimps!

Ross: Laura come on come out there's nothing to be afraid of!

Laura: I hope you realize I'm fun size so that thing can eat me! It's almost the same height as me!

Riker: Vanessa! Come on out!

Vanessa: Put the Snake away nowhere near us then!

Rocky: where are we going to put this?

Raini: I don't know just not here!

Calum: how did this even get here?

* Someone's coming from the front of the house. *

Mr. Leigh: Hey Damiano! Have you seen my. Oh…

Mr. Marano: your snake? Yea Dave we found it. * Laughs*

Mark: That's a beautiful Snake!

Mr. Leigh: Thanks! Do you boys mind carrying her back to my house? I just live next door

Boys holding the snake: yea we don't mind.

Mr. Leigh: alright this way

***They leave and the girls come back***

Laura: omg thank god!

Vanessa: * laughs* did you see Raini she sprinted to the house * laughs*

Rydel: omg yea that was funny * laughs*

Raini: hey! I'm like deathly scared of snakes!

Laura: yea we figured after that… * laughs*

*boys come back *

Boys: * **laughing***

Rocky: look who decided to come out of the house!

Ryland: yea, you guys looked so scared!

Ratliff: ***laughs*** you * laugh* should

Ross: have seen your faces * finishing Ratliff's sentence because Ratliff looked like he was going to explode*

Riker: are you guys okay? ***Laughs***

Girls: HMPH!

Ross: Lauraaaaa don't be mad…

Laura: you guys chased us around with the snake!

Vanessa: Yea you could have gotten us killed!

Riker: you know we were the ones holding the snake right?

Rydel: still!

Calum oh come one guys..

Girls: Say sorry!

Stormie: (to Mr. and Mrs. Marano) those are our kids.. * Laughs *

Damiano: yea and I'm proud of them…

Ellen: me too

Mark: we are too, the came all this way.

Damiano: they just look so happy together, and from what Laura and Vanessa have told us, there like a second family, and you guys are like their second parents, thank you for that.

Ellen: yes, so we have decided, to let them join you guys at your beach house.

Stormie: I'm sure they'll love that.

Damiano: I'm sure too, but first I think we should mess with them for a while, and tell them after dessert.

Parent: Agree

Mark: now lets have some fun.

Ross: I'm sorry Laura…. Pleeease forgive me… * puppy dog face with his big brown eyes*

Laura: Ugh I hate you for looking so adorable… fine! * Kisses him *

Ross: * holds her in his arms *

Riker: Vanessaaaaaaa I'm sorry….

Vanessa: your lucky you're cute… (omg did I just call him cute?)

Riker: (did she just call me cute?) * goes to hug her *

Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and Calum: Do you forgive us? All Puppy dog faces on their knees

Rydel & Raini: Yea yea whatever

* Everyone's hugging and what not *

Ellen: awh loo how well they are together!

Stormie: I need a picture!

Mark and Damiano: Girls… * laughs *

Ellen & Stormie: HEY!

Damiano: Their coming back!

Mark: okay ready?

Ellen & Stormie: yea

* All of them sit down *

Mark: We've discussed what just happened and

Damiano: We don't think this is a good idea!

Ellen: I'm sorry girl but, the boys are so irresponsible

Stormie: Hey don't blame the boys!

Ellen: I wasn't saying that!

Stormie: that's what I heard!

Laura: Stormie, I'm sorry my mom just took that the wrong way

Ellen: Oh so your Siding with her now!

Vanessa: Mom! I'm sure Laura wasn't saying that, she was just saying that your being irrational!

Damiano: Don't talk to your mother like that!

Mark: Don't yell at your daughter like that!

Vanessa: It's fine mark

Stormie: NO it's not!

Riker: Mom dad just shhhh….

Stormie: Don't talk to me like that!

Ryland: this is interesting…

Riker: Shut up Ryland!

Mark: don't talk to your brother like that!

Damiano: and you say I talk bad to my Daughter just look at your son!

Stormie: Excuse me?!

Ellen: you heard him!

Kids: You guys stop yelling!

Parents: ***laughing** *

Kids: what… what's going on?

Ellen & stormier: we'll explain after dessert.. * Laughing*

Damiano & Mark: * Still Laughing*

Ross: Man our parents are weird..

Riker: Yea.

Vanessa: agreed

Calum: Uh.. What just happened….

Raini: I don't even

Rocky: what…..

Ryland: *laughs *

Laura: Ryland why are you laughing?

Ross: Yea…

Ryland: because… I don't know…

Ellen: Dessert!

*Everyone gets their dessert but are to confused to eat*

Damiano: you should have seen your faces

Mark: it was hilarious….

Stormie: it's alright kids, we were just kidding around..

Ellen: as you kids say, it was a joke!

Kids:* sigh in relief*

Damiano: so we decided…

Ellen: that you can go with the lynch's this summer!

Stormie: They agree that you guys belong together

Mark: and that you guys will watch out for each other and what not

Damiano: the only thin is that, you have to call us every night!

Ellen: or at least every few days

Stormie: they just want to make sure you guys are alive..

Mark: and well.

Everyone's cheering and happy

Laura: this summer is going to be the best!

Ross: It's going to be even better because your going to be with me * kisses Cheek*

Damiano: AHEM, can I speak to Riker and Ross in the house really quick.

Riker & Ross: yea sure…

* They walk into the house *

Damiano: I am going to put my girls in your hands, and I hope you take care of them, I know you love them and I can see they are happy with you two so…

Riker: Uh. I'm sorry to interrupt. But I'm not with Vanessa…

Damiano: I know, but I can tell your in love with my daughter and that she feels the same, so if anything I put Vanessa in your hands, and if you two get together as you kids say it, I give you my blessing.

Ross: *Smirks at Riker*

Damiano: and ross, I can tell you love Laura as much as your brother to Vanessa, but I swear if you hurt her this goes to both of you, I will personally come to you both and hurt you very bad. Ross, Riker take car of my babies this summer, I like and trust both of you. And I don't trust or like any of their boyfriends this easily so you better honor what I'm telling you both.

Riker and Ross: yes sir!

(General POV)

The rest of the night was perfect both families and friends enjoyed the rest of the night by playing games, singing and talking about summer, making plans and everything, the way ross and Riker looked at Laura and Vanessa, Damiano, knew it was love, it was the same look he has that same exact look when he's with his wife, Ellen. When everyone went home, Vanessa, and Laura just fell asleep with happy thoughts. So did Riker and Ross, they had a lot of things to think about since Damiano talked to them.

**_a/n: sooooo you guysss thanks for reviews and following the story im just gonna post this.. i kinda fee like this story sucks... cause of the lack of reviews and what not and views and stufff sooo. just keep review their nice to read and it give me more confidence about continuing the story... so yeaa anyways their vaction is about to start so more drama, more romance, and i'll work on the whoole rydellington part because i haven't really put any of it in yet but be patient :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by fast because tomorrow was the day they are leaving for the beach house, everyone was excited, the lynch's where already pack, so were Calum and Raini, As for Vanessa and Laura.. It was a totally different situation, they were supposed to meet at the lynch's house in half an hour and they were not even the tinniest packed…

(Marano House)

Vanessa: I don't know what to bring! How many clothes should I pack! Do I need a fancy dress?! UGH

Laura: Vanessa… Just breathe… calm down.. Just bring like 10 pairs of shorts, 5 pairs of jeans, a lot of shirts, some casual dresses, and 1 or 2 dressy dresses just in case and then the obvious, undies, bars socks. Duh

Vanessa: Says the girl who hasn't packed at all…

Laura: Shut up!

Vanessa: yea don't forget bathing suits..

Laura: oh I almost forgot.. Which one should I bring?!

Vanessa: Bring the ones you look hot in, yours and Ross's favorite colors, and… NO GRANDMA ONES!

Laura: haha so funny

Vanessa: I know I'm hilarious!

Laura: OH pjs, sweaters etc all those things!

Vanessa: yup..

Laura: soo.. whats up with you and Riker * winks*

Vanessa: well.. * blushes* okay so that day we slept over I heard him tell me that I was beautiful and I think he has feelings for me then he kissed my forehead… no big deal really..

Laura: Oh yea no big deal.. I just hope you know that when a people kiss other peoples forheads it means they love them right?

Vanessa: psssssh noooo he doesn't love me I mean look at me…

Laura: Vanessa stop it, your beautiful..

Vanessa: yea well hurry up we need to be at their house soon

Laura: mhmm

1 hour later Vanessa and Laura were Finally ready to go

(Lynch house)

Calum: Hey where's Laura and Vanessa?

Raini: Yea weren't they supposed to be here like 30 minutes ago?

Rydel: Laura said they didn't know what to pack and had a dilemma.

Ross: We were supposed to go to the mooviessssss…

Riker: quit whinning

Ross: buuut I really want to watch Despicable me 2…

Rocky: you are such a child ross…

Ratliff: oh look its them

Ross: YAAAY! * Runs outside to the car*

Laura: hey ross

Ross: hi laura, hi Vanessa! okay now hurry get your bags out!

Vanessa: uh.. okay

* Ross grabs two hug suitcases and their bags and runs into the house*

Rydel: Uh.. Ross.. you look so stupid..

Laura: uh.. whats wrong with him?

Ryland he just wants to go to the movies.. he wants to watch Despicable me 2…

Laura: Oh.. Ross you are such a child…

Riker: Yup…

Ross: can we just hurry?

Riker: yea.. I guess.. Who's driving?

Rocky: I wi..

Ross: ME ME ME

Everyone: NO

Rocky: as I was saying, I'll drive

Riker: okay.

*Everyone goes into the van *

(General POV)

Rocky purposely drives slower than usual and everyone notices, he does it just to annoy ross who is not jumping up and down on his seat. As soon as they arrive ross runs, or actually sprints to the ticket person and gets the tickets runs to them gives them their tickets and runs to the theater. Everyone is so weirded out by ross, but they take their time they get 5 large popcorns, ices, candy, and whatever else and find ross in the middle of the theater saving them spots.. it goes Ratliff, Rydel, rocky Riker Vanessa Laura, ross, Raini, Calum and Ryland they finish the movie. And head home. They were all in the living room, Laura was In Ross' Lap they were making out. Riker and Vanessa were talking about life and music

Riker: yea I can teach you to play the guitar some time if you want!

Vanessa: well we have the whole summer! *winks *

Riker: *blushes * Anyways you guys want to do anything? Watch another movie? Anything?

Calum: why don't you guys sing us a few songs?

Rocky: good idea Calum!

Rydel: then come on lets go to the studio/ practice room!

*Everyone goes down to the basement.*

Riker: Okay so here is a song called "What do I have to do" ***winks at Vanessa***

Vanessa: ***Blushing and Smiling ***

They sing:

You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice?  
Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh

Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)  
I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
(Oh Oh Oh)

See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you

When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice  
Ooooh

(General POV)

The rest of the night they just watched a movie and talked they all decided to sleep in the living room, ross and laura were cuddled together while rocky and Ryland were shamelessly and unknowingly hugging each other when they slept so were Ratliff and Calum which was hilarious, raini and Rydel slept on the couches and Riker and Vanessa, but Vanessa couldn't sleep so she went into the kitchen for a glass of milk, Riker woke up and looked around for Vanessa

(Vanessa's POV)

ugh how am I going to survive.. two months with him.. he's so hot Riker's so sweet and he winked at me what does that mean? Ugh he's so confusing.. boys are confusing… what am I going to do…

Riker: Hey Vanessa

Vanessa: hey, couldn't sleep?

Riker: yea, you too huh?

Vanessa: yea I just have a lot on my mind..

Riker: me too.. I just say rocky and Ryland cuddling.. it was uh.. not a pretty picture.. haha

Vanessa: really? I saw calum and Ratliff cuddling it was so funny..

Riker: but that's not what you were talking about huh.

Vanessa: it's just ugh its confusing, I like this guy and he's kind of hmm. He sweet and everything.. but..

(Riker's POV)

is she talking about me? What if its not me.. but.. if it was another guy I would be so jealous.. ugh how would I know..

Riker: I think you should just go up to him tell him how you feel!

Vanessa: it's not that easy Riker..

Riker: yea it is, watch I'm about to do it. ***Goes and Kisses Vanessa***

Omg our lips they move together.. this is amazing, I'm kissing her.. she's kissing me back! Omg what does this.. omg her lips are so soft.. I should pull apart..

Riker: uh see… it was easy…

Vanessa: * speech less*

Riker: Vanessa?

Vanessa: * Kisses Riker* yea you were right it was easy * smiles* *walks back into the living room and lays on a mattress.

Riker: what just happened… * goes into the living room, Vanessa's asleep * man… omg.. wth Ryland/rocky, Ratliff/Calum… I have to take a picture.. * Takes picture*

HAHAHA.. I should sleep

I climbed in with Vanessa. as soon as I lay down she lays her head on my chest, its just like the first time. I liked it this way.. but what the hell is going on with me and her… I slowly started to drift to sleep I was happy..


	7. Chapter 7

(General POV)

It was early Morning, and it was time for everyone to pack the car and leave for San Clemete. Since there was lot of Luggage they had to take two cars, The Lynch's van, and Vanessa's Range Rover, Most of the luggage was in the lynch's Family Van, with the exception of a few small back in Vanessa's car. In Vanessa's car it was just, Laura, Raini, Rydel, and herself. And in the Lynch's van it had all the boys and Stormie. Vanessa was driving with Rydel in the passenger seat just in case they lose track of the van in front of them. Raini and Laura sad in the back it was onl y an hour and thirty minute drive so its was fine.

Rydel: so are you guys excited to see the house?

Vanessa & Raini: Yea!

Laura: yea but I'm more excited to be spending the whole summer with Ross.

Rydel: Oh Laura… seeing him day & night, 24/7 gets annoying… just wait

Vanessa: So... uh I think I might like Riker..

Rydel: OMG!

Raini: Awww how cute!

Laura: omg! That's cute! I can totally see it!

Vanessa: I KISSED HIM *she blurted out *

Everyone: WHAT!

Laura: when?!

Raini: was it good?

Vanessa: last night… it was when everyone was asleep…

Raini: Awww

Vanessa: you guys want to know something funny?

Laura: what?

Vanessa: so while you and Ross were cuddling, Ratliff & Calum, were cuddling So were Rocky & Ryland…* **laughs***

Girls: Omg HAHHAHAHAHAHAH

(Lynch Van)

Mark was driving and Stormie was in the passenger seat, in the second row it was Ratliff, Ryland, and Calum, in the Third row it was Rocky, Ross, and Riker, Ratliff and Ryland are sleeping, Calum's on his phone, while rocky, ross and Riker are talking.

Riker: So... Rocky How'd you sleep last night * Laughing*

Rocky: Fine why?

Riker: * Show's picture from last night to Ross & Rocky*

Ross: HAHHAHAHA How cute!

Rocky: oh my god! I thought I was dreaming..

Riker: Why would you dream of you and Ryland Cuddling?!

Calum: what? * Laughs*

Rocky: I would be laughing if I were you..

Riker: * shows pic to Calum*

Calum: … yea… no comment…

Ross: Riker! * Whispers * get the picture makes shirts!

Riker: * Laughing * that is so cruel!

Rocky & Calum: What!

Ross: * laughing* nothing.

Riker: you'll find out later!

Rocky: Greeeeeat…

Stormie: We're Here!

(Vanessa's Car)

Rydel: We're here!

Vanessa, Raini, and Laura: Woooooooaaaaaah…

Rydel: Right!

(General POV)

(_**a/n I hope you guys kind of caught on, I'm not the best at describing things so just think of these house mashed together that's really big with that pool along side a beach)**_

_** /wp-content/uploads/2012/02/94e9c_ **_

_** images/san-clemente-home_ **_

_** models/san_clemente_836_/elevations/stonebridge/CL EM_MED_CA_4SPE_2_ **_

_**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PICTURE)**_

The house was huge; it was like a mansion, correction, it is a mansion. It had an amazing pool, it was two stories, it has a basement, three car garage, the beach is right behind it, there where six bedrooms, the master bedroom was down stairs, so mark and Stormie got that room, it has a huge everything, all the rooms were big, there were 5 bathrooms, this house is amazing, there are many balcony's, and there's a porch and patio. The back yard had a huge pool out back and a in ground Jacuzzi that fits 10. There is a gate all the way in the back of the yard that was a fence plus a wall of bushes that lead to the beach. In the basement is like a studio, it is filled with many instruments. On the Left of the Grand stair case, there is a Grand Piano.

Stormie & Mark's Room/ Master bedroom

Their room was very very big, since it was on the first floor, you had to go down a hallway right before you enter the kitchen, it was past the garage and a closet, and the Laundry room, They had Huge Double doors, a California King bed, a lovely Loveseat in front of the fire place, and on top of the fire place was a huge flat screen, they had Glass Double doors that let to the porch out in the back yard. There was a desk in the room, night stands on each side of the bed, they had a huge walk in closet in the middle of the closet was a glass trophy like case (like the ones in a jewelry store for the Jewelry, and around the case was a nice cushioned seat. The bathroom was amazing. (Have you guys seen "the game plan"? okay they have a shower like that) The tub was huge and in was in the ground and it had jets, it fills from the inside of the tub and you can make it a shower because there's a shower panel on top of he tub. Plus there is just a plain two-person steam shower in the corner of the bathroom; they have the two sinks, the toilet, and a Bidet have their own room in the bathroom, and a Vanity in-between the sinks.

Ross: LAURA AND ME CALL HIS ROOM!

The room has a walk in closet, it's own bathroom, a balcony, a king size bed, a TV, two night stands on each side of the bed, in the bathroom was a steam shower and a separate bathtub, with two sinks and a vanity in the middle the toilet had it's own room in the bathroom. If anything this could be a Master bed room. It was all white, The Walls, The bed covers, the pillows/ pillow covers, with hard wood floors. It was the First room at the end of the hall to the Left. They had small double doors to go into the room and double doors to go out to the balcony

Ratliff & Ryland: WE CALL THIS ONE!

Their room had a bunk bed, with a full sized mattress on top and a Queen sized on the bottom, there were drawers on the bottom, plus a closet, it wasn't a walk in but it was still big, there was a TV, and a balcony, their room was A Nice beige color, with Hard wood floors. Their room was next To Ross' and Laura's

Rocky: I CALL THIS ROOM WITH CALUM

Their room has two Queen sized beds; one with drawers on the side and one had a pullout bed, mattress. There is a dresser, TV, Small walk in Closet, It was a balcony but it was connected to the middle room & Ratliff & Ryland's balcony, it was big. They also had hard wood floors, but their room was Blue.

Rydel & Raini: This is ours!

Their room was in the middle of everyone's, The were right next to the Huge bathroom which was on their right, and to their left was Ratliff and Ryland's room. Their room was pink, they had the connecting balcony with the boys, and their room was like Rocky & Calum's but had a huge walk in closet, a desk, a vanity, T.V, a stereo, but on the side of the a bed they were drawers. There is one Night stand in-between the two beds.

Riker: Well. Vanessa. I hope its okay with you... I guess we are sharing a room together…

Vanessa: Yea that's fine *winks *

Riker & Vanessa's room is almost the exact same as Ross' and Laura's but they were on the end of the hall to the right, and they were right next to Rocky & Calum, They had their own Balcony, King sized bed with night stands on each side. They also had their own bathroom, With a Bath tub and a separate shower, Two sinks, a toilet but it had it's own room in the bathroom, Vanity in the middle of the who sinks, T.V, they also had Double doors to get into the room and the balcony, The had a walk in closet, A Full body Mirror. Their room was a nice sky-blue.

Of course Stormie & Marks room is the biggest, Ross/Laura's & Riker/Vanessa's are the second, and Rocky/Calum & Rydel/Raini & Ratliff/Ryland's are the same size's but are the smaller rooms but at still huge.

* Everyone except, Riker, Vanessa, Stormie, and Mark, are in Ross' and Laura's room because it's the second biggest plus it's the farthest from Riker's and Vanessa's room. *

Ryland: So I see our plan to bring Vanessa and Riker together has been put into play.

Rydel: yup

Raini: don't you think it's a little cruel to make them sleep in the same bed?

Laura: they'll live… I have to sleep in the same bed as Ross and well never mind…

Ross: yea! Wait what?!

Rocky: Relax; they have a king sized be I'm sure they'll live..

Calum: what do you think their doing?

Rydel: I don't know..

Laura: wait so did Riker tell you that they kissed last night?

Rocky: Nope

Ratliff: They kissed?!

Ryland: Maybe plan Rinessa is moving along faster than we thought.. would anyone like to make a bet?

Raini: on?

Ryland: to see how long it takes before they get together duh.

Ross: I say within the next two weks!

Rocky: the end of the week!

Ratliff: Sometimes he has no balls... so The end of the month

Ryland: Ladies, care to par-take in this bet?

Laura: nope!

Raini: Hmm… same as rockys

Calum: Same as Ross

Rydel: hmm…maybe tonight!

Ryland: ok.. well we obviously know who's going to lose first * looks at Rydel*

Rydel: ***Slaps Ryland's arm*** shut up! You never know!

Ross: okay lets unpack and take a nap then we can go down to the beach and...

Rocky: SURFING!

Ross: yes... Surfing! And volley ball and everything else

Everyone: nods

Ross: Okay out * points to the door*

*Everyone starts leaving so does Laura *

Ross: Hmm * Pulls Laura Back* where do you think your going beautiful?

Laura: I kind of forgot we are sharing a room.

Ross: Oh Laura… sometimes I wonder about you

Laura: good! * Locks the door* now we can "nap"

Ross: Oh this is going to be fun * kisses Laura*

Laura wraps her legs around Ross' waist; her arms are around his neck while her hands are getting lost in his hair. His hands are around her waist as he guides them to the bed, they have a heated make out session, their lips move together perfectly, he licks the bottom of her lips to gain entrance, Laura grants it and they fight for dominance, ross wins, they only break apart to breathe, ross is on top of Laura, he starts kissing her neck and he makes a move to remove her top but she stops him

Laura: woah slow down, I'm not ready yet.

Ross: I understand.

Laura: sorry to break this up but we should get ready for the beach

Ross: fiiinneeeee…. ***kisses her again***

Laura is wearing a red bandeau top with matching bottoms, she puts on a white cover up, gets her sunglasses, and puts sunblock on, Ross puts on his red Board shorts, but puts on his wet suit over it. Laura packs her towels, and some books, when they get down stairs everyone's already down, the boys are in their wet suits, even Rydel. Raini is wearing a purple one piece the ones the have suit outs on the side, and is wearing a pink cover up. Vanessa Is wearing a Blue Bandeau with Black bottoms, she had her shorts on. Calum has hot pink board shorts on.

Rocky: hurry up! We still have to get the boards in the Garage!

Ross: Okay we are coming..

No surprise there Ross' Board is yellow with the r5 symbol on it. Riker's board is white and blue, Rocky's is green and white, it had the r5 symbol on the bottom, Rydel's is hot pink and white with hello kitty board stickers everywhere Ryland's board is read on top and has random stickers Ratliff as a small boogie board. Laura grabbed the volleyball in the garage. When they get to the beach, they put everything down, and while the girls were planning to just lay there and play some volleyball later on.

Ross: Uh What do you think your doing?

Laura: tanning?

Ross: Nope! Not any more! I'm going to teach you how to surf!

Laura: whyyyyyy… fine.. * gets an idea* Riker!

Riker: sup laura!

Laura: I'll only go out there if Riker teaches Vanessa!

Vanessa: what?! No! I don't even know how to swim!

Ross: pleeease Vanessa

Laura: Vanessa! come on! Riker is going to be there with you!

Riker: yea plus I'll save you!

Vanessa: ugh fine..

Rydel: Calum I can teach you if you want?

Calum: yea sure, thanks Rydel!

Rocky: Raini! ***gives her the look, the Your coming no matter what look***

Raini: ugh fine..

_**A/N: so you guys, I like reading the reviews, & Love receiving them, so just keep Reviewing, The more reviews the faster i update, plus, it makes me feel more confident abot this story, so Till next time -Kat**_


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was going good during their surf session; Laura was a fast learner, the problem? She would fall of before she could ride the wave, but she finally got a good one. Ross was laughing but encouraging her at the same time, he was happy that she was having fun. During Calum's session he got it pretty quick, He already knew how to surf he just wanted to make Rydel happy in a friend way, plus he thought it was funny to see Rydel's face when he got a big wave. Raini on the other hand was a little slow, but Rocky was being patient, When she finally got a wave, she got tired and decided to go back to their spot on the beach. Ratliff was being Ratliff doing his own thing. However, During Vanessa session, it was going good, they stayed closer to the shore, and when Vanessa was confident enough they moved to where everyone else was, it was deeper, and the waves were stronger, Vanessa stayed on the board, while Riker swam.

Riker: Okay here comes a big one you ready?

Vanessa: yup!

Riker: okay I'll be here.

Vanessa: mhmm

Riker: Okay ready? GO!

(Riker's POV)

This was a huge wave, I was skeptical if I should let Vanessa get this one, I had a bad feeling about it but I ignored it, I told Vanessa to go, so was riding the wave and then she lost her balance and fell off, she was still in pretty deep water… what… why isn't she coming up…

Riker: VANESSA! where are you!? Vanessa! ROSS! LAURA! HELP!

Ross: What?! What happen?!

Laura: where's Vanessa?!

Riker: She.. she was … riding a wave.. then.. she disappeared!

Laura: Oh… my.. GOD VANESSA! RYDEL! CALUM!

Riker: VANESSA * goes under water *

Rocky: why are you guys yelling?

Laura: Vanessa….

Rydel: oh no… not again..

Ross: Just look * Goes under water *

Calum: Okay go to the beach, the waves are getting pretty bad, see if you can spot here from there.

Rydel and Laura swim back to the shore and tell Ratliff and Raini what happened they keep an eye out from the Shore while Ross, Rocky, Calum, and Riker looks for Vanessa. Ratliff Runs back to the house to tell Stormie and Mark what's happening, they call 911. Rocky stays above water to see if he see's anything. Ross and Riker stay under water as long as they can, Calum Calls Vanessa over and over and over again. No response… Riker see's something and he starts swimming toward it… it's Vanessa.. she got stuck to something.. oh no..

Riker: I see Vanessa… oh no.. she's not awake… oh no… this is all my fault..

Riker grabs and untangles Vanessa and swims back to shore, Laura calls in rocky, calum and Ross. Riker who is certified in CPR checks for a pulse.. there's none.. Vanessa looks very pale.. Riker starts CPR, nothing, then the ambulance comes and continues CPR…. They take Vanessa away, Laura goes with the Paramedics to the hospital, Everyone else follows…

Riker:….. It's …. Al… my fault….

Rocky: No dude.. it's not..

Ross: yea it's not.. me and laura pushed her into learning…

Riker: STOP! IT'S ALL M FAULT… I HAD A BAD FEELING… I KNEW SHE WASN'T READDY. ITS..I..ITS AL..ALL MY FAULT, IF SHE DIES LAURA'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME… I WOULLLDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVVE WIITH MYY SELFF. *starts to sob harder *

Riker just falls to the ground, Ross and Rocky comfort him the best they can… Laura who wasn't allowed into the room, stays silent…Tears freely falling...

(Laura POV)

why.. why.. is it always Vanessa… what if she dies… how will I tell me parent… I just.. I… I feel these warm strong arms around me.. Its probably ross…. I just…

Ross: Laura.. everything will be fine..

Laura: I… i… I can't lose her..

Ross: I know laur.. I know..

(Ross' POV)

We've been waiting for two hours.. Just waiting none of the nurses say anything.. that worries us more.. Finally a doctor step out of Vanessa's room, He's smiling, that's good right? I'm sure it's good... Laura fell sleep a while ago, everyone left except, Mom, Raini, Rydel, and of course Laura and I. Should I wake laura?

Doctor: Hello, I'm dr. Avery, I have really good news, Vanessa is doing good, and the paramedics told me, that a young man, a friend of yours I presume, was administering CPR, as soon as she was out of the water, and that is what saved her.. She was starting to go... And if you guys would have waited till the Paramedic came, she might not be here.

Stormie: Can we go see her?

Dr. Avery: Yes, but she is very weak, so don't go too hard on her.

Me: Laura.. Laura..

Laura: hmm? VANESSA..

Me: it's okay laur, she's okay, we can go see her now..

Before I finish she sprints right into Vanessa's room, we all follow.

(Laura's POV)

I sprint into her room, I just need to make sure she's okay, I need to see her, When I get into the room, she's on the bed, sleeping, she looks so peaceful, and alive.. Thank god she's alive.. Ross, Rydel, Raini, and Stormie come inside, They tell me everything about how if Riker didn't start CPR, she might not be here, I need to remember that so I can thank him.. even though it was partly his fault he are here.. but it was mine too.. shouldn't have…

Vanessa: Laura?

Laura: Good morning sunshine ***smiles***

Vanessa: what time is it?

Ross: alittle past 1.. a.m…

Stormie: I'm glad your alive and well, I should call the boys and tell them the news..

Rydel: omg Vanessa what happened out there?

Vanessa: well.. I remember surfing, it was this huge wave, I started riding it then I lost my balance.. next thing I know in under the water.. I try to swim to the top but I can't.. but when I make it to the top finally, I get hit with another wave… and another.. then I just couldn't keep swimming… and I blacked out..

Ross: Riker saved your life..

Vanessa: what? How?

Rydel: He gave you CPR * wink Wink *

Vanessa: omg.. remind me to thank him next time I see him..

Ross: well nows your chance here he comes..

Vanessa: how do I look?!

Laura: really? You just drowned, and nearly died, and your worried about how you look? * chuckles*

Riker: Hey.. Vanessa.. I'm..

Vanessa: Thank you

Riker: * confused.. * what? I was the reason you almost died..

Vanessa: yea.. but you are the reason I'm alive right now..

Ross: Yea when you started to give her CPR that helped her * pointing at Vanessa * chance of survival.

Rydel: The Doc said that if we waited till the Paramedics came, she might now be here..

Laura: Thank you riker

Riker: uh.. your welcome?

Vanessa: so.. when do I get out of here?

Stormie: you have to stay over night for observation then you can leave tomorrow.

Riker & Laura: I'll stay.

Riker: I'll stay, I'm the reason she's here… plus laura, no offense but you look horrible..

Laura: gee.. thanks Riker, you really know how to make a girl feel special.. * sarcasm *

Riker: *smiles * I try

Vanessa: So I guess rikers staying?

Laura: I guess so

Everyone leaves except riker, and obviously Vanessa.

Riker: Vanessa I'm so sorry

Vanessa: theres nothing to be sorry for.. okay that's a lie.. but I forgive you.

Riker: oh thank god. I just want you to know that, If something were to happen to you, I'd want to kill my self.. plus.. I think your dad would kill me first..

Vanessa: * giggles *

Riker: okay you need sleep so Sleep!

Vanessa: fine.. * slowly falls asleep *

Riker: oh by the way, I think I love you.. * kisses forehead of the sleeping Vanessa*

Vanessa*who's like sleeping but can still hear things* omg.. he said he loves me.. well he said he thinks he loves me.. but that's the same thing right? Ugh….

(Beach house)

Ross: what a productive day * jokingly*

Laura: really ross…

Ross: I was kidding..

Laura: I'm going to shower really quick..

Ross: Can I join? * winks*

Laura: hmmm… * walks up to ross and whispers in his ear * nope

Ross: LAAAAAURAAAAAA

Laura: *giggles and runs into the bathroom * * Gets into tub *

Ross: hmmm….what can I dooo… * smirks* ***checks to see if the doors locked*** YES!

Laura: *washing herself with the many bubbles in the tub * * Ross walks in * ROSS!

Ross: well you didn't lock the door.. I need to.. uh… Brush my teeth!

Laura: Fine! No funny business!

Ross: *smiles * fine.. * takes off shirt.*

Laura: *looking at ross * Really?

Ross: Yeeeeeaaaup!

(Laura's POV)

Dammit ross! Him and his stupid smile… his stupid big brown eyes.. his stupidly hot six back.. ugh!

Ross: Like what you see?

Laura: ugh damn you ross! * Gets towel*

I wrap the towel around me carefully so he doesn't see anything, what I'm about to do is so stupid.. but I think I'm ready.. no, I know I'm ready.. this is going to be fun.

(General POV)

As Laura gets out of the tub, Ross pouts and doesn't expect what's coming up next, Laura Crushes her lips into Ross's , her tongue makes it's way into Austin's mouth, just then, Laura breaks the kiss and begins to suck on Ross's neck, then all of a sudden it stops, Ross looks and Laura's gone, she's walking toward the bed, then her towel drops…

Laura: Are you coming or what?

Ross: Speechless he locks their room door, and Looks at Laura's, He curves, her butt her everything…

That night was a night well spent.

(_**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, you guys are awesome & keep reviewing! :) -Kat)**_


	9. Chapter 9

(Next Morning)

(Vanessa's POV)

Last night Riker told me, well the sleeping me that he thinks he loves me… or was I just dreaming? Okay I'm 100% sure I wasn't dreaming, anyways it's like 6 a.m., and Riker's still sleeping, aw he looks cute. I should change… I think Riker brought some of my clothes last night… * Goes to the bathroom to change* Hmmm wait these aren't even my clothes.. I have some black sweats and a white V-neck that was like 3 sizes to big… And the sweats were just a tad bit long... Considering I'm like 5"2… I think these are Riker's... Awww he brought me his clothes! This totally Smells like him..

(Riker's POV)

I woke up and Vanessa wasn't in her bed, but I looked on the counter and the bag I brought for her was gone… she must be changing… I hope she doesn't mind I brought her my clothes… I didn't really feel like looking through her clothes… plus I think she'd look hotter in my clothes…

Vanessa: Good Mooorning Riker * Flashes her million dollar smile*

Me: Good morning Vanessa, I hope you don't mind I brought you my clothes..

Vanessa: It's fine, these are really comfy plus I look hot *winks *

Me: Yea you do.. * Blushes* Vanessa I think we have to talk about the kiss..

Vanessa: correction, Kisses*

Me: yea.. so what does this make us?

Vanessa: Why don't we just have fun with it and we can decide later…

Me: wait what do you..

Vanessa: * kisses Riker * Does that answer your question?

Me: So we are not exclusive?

Vanessa: nope!

Me: Fine but by the end of this trip I promise you, you'll be mine * smirks*

Vanessa: Oh really now, we will just see about that now will we * Climbs onto Rikers Lap*

Me: Yup * Kisses Vanessa*

They have a makes out session, they only pull apart to breathe, it was only about 7:30 and they knew no one would come that early so they decided to have some fun, but not that much fun. They both decided not to tell anyone because, well that would take away all the fun of it.

(Lynch House)

(Laura's POV)

Omg, what did we do last night, it was about 6:30 in the morning and Ross was still asleep, not that I'm surprised, I have to admit, Last night was fun… I don't regret it at all, well, I'm still with out clothes… so is Ross, I need to shower. * Showers * hmm what to wear… what to wear… I decided on just wearing some black Capri leggings and one of Ross' White shirts, I put on some black socks and went down stairs, no surprise there I'm the only one awake, I think I'll make everyone some breakfast, least I can do right? I started to toast some toast, and make some Sausages, Bacon, eggs and finally, Pancakes, these pancakes were my special pancakes, They were my Banana, Chocolate chip Pancakes, I also make some blue berry ones just incase. Just as I finished, Stormie and Mark came to the kitchen, followed by Raini and Rydel.

Laura: Good Morning guys! * Smiles*

Mark: Wow laura this is a lot of food..

Stomire: yea hunny… when did you make all of this?

Laura: well I got up around 6 and I just thought I should make everyone Breakfast as a thank you for inviting us here for the summer.

Stormie: oh Laura thank you, Rydel & raini do you guys mind waking up the boys?

Laura: * Evil girn* Actually I think I'll help them with that too..

Rydel: Oh laura that look on your face means you got something good.

Laura: You know me so well

Raini: whats the plan?

Laura: okay, first we all need a pot and a wooden spoon or something,

* Rydel, Raini and Laura grab the things they need *

Laura: Raini, you go wake up Ryland and Ratliff, Rydel go wake up Ross and I'll Get Rocky and Calum, understood?

Raini & Rydel: Yup!

Laura: okay break!

Stormie: oh lord, this is going to be entertaining…

Mark: you got that right honey.

(Raini)

Raini: * Starts beating the Wooden spoon on the Pot* WAKE UP! TIME FOR BREAKFAST* *hits it again * Wakie, Wakie! * Again*

Ratliff fell out of bed and was surprised as hell. Ryland on the other hand Shot up and Screamed " THEIR COMING FOR ME * and hid under the covers like a little girl.

Raini: come on you guys it's time for breakfast * Laughing *

Ratliff & Ryland: Oh…. * The two boys Run out of the room downstairs *

(Rydel )

Rydel: Jumping on Ross' bed * Hits on the pot* ROSSSSSS *hits again * Wake up! * Hits again * Laura's in a Bikini! * hits again *

Ross shoots up and falls out of the bed, Rydel and him realize he's but naked and she falls off the bed on the opposite side of the bed.

Rydel: OMG ROSS WHY ARE YOU NAKED!

Ross: IT'S MY ROOM!

(Laura's POV)

Now it's my turn to get my revenge on Rocky, First I gently Shake Calum awake, and he gets up he starts to say something but I cover his mouth, I explain what I'm about to do to Rocky and he just Sits on his bed trying not to laugh, I get a black Marker and give him a uni-brow and a full on beard and mustache. I got whip cream and put hit in his hands . I started to jump and bang on my Pot and yelled " ROCKY ROCKY ROCKYYY" with my luck he uses his hands to cover his ears, I start laughing and so does calum until I remember…. ROSS… OMG I run toward my room and I can hear Rydel Scream. SHIT.

Rydel: OMG ROSS WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!

Ross: IT'S MY ROOM!

Rydel see's me in the doorway in utter shock, I quickly Go inside and lock the door.

Rydel: OMG EWW YOU GUYS…

Me: SHHHHHH Rydel I'll explain… Ross! Go shower and put some clothes on. * points to the bathroom*

Ross: you don't have to tell me twice * Runs to the bathroom *

Rydel: EXPLAIN

Laura: okay well…. I was taking a bath and he walked in then he took off his shirt then I lost control and I kind of… yea.. then we did… well you know.. and yea.. I'm sorry I totally forgot.. omg..

Rydel: omg.. laura… hate you but I love you… was it good? Wait.. no don't answer that..

Laura: * laughing* Love you too del, can you not tell anyone this? Like just keep this between you, ross and I?

Rydel: yea.. I guess… well... I'm going to go… eat…

Laura: Yea… uh I'll be right down…

Rydel leaves and I knock on the bathroom door.

Laura: Ross theres breakfast down stairs, hurry up.

And with that I go downstairs. Just as I get down stairs, I notice Riker and Vanessa are down stairs.

Laura: Omg nessa! *runs up to Vanessa and hugs her *

Vanessa; Hey Laur. Laur.. I can't… I can't… breathe…

Laura: omg sorry.

Vanessa: Uh laur?

Laura: yup?

Vanessa: Uh why does.. why does Rocky look like that? * points to Rocky*

Laura: *Laughing * Well… I just thought I'd thank him for walking me and Ross up last time. * Smiles at Rocky*

Rocky: Yea yea yea, sorry Laur but, you just started a war..

Laura: Oh really, Bring it * Smiling * uh why didn't you wash any of it off?

Rocky: two reasons, 1. I'm lazy, 2. I'm hungry. I'll wash it off later.

Ross: Hey guys.

Everyone: Morning.

Rydel: Ross…

Ross: Rydel…

Laura: ANYWAYS. So hows the food?

Everyone: AMAAAZING.

Ryland: these pancakes are so good.

Ross: YOU MADE YOUR SPECIAL PANCAKES?!

Laura: yuuuup

Ross: I love you * Kisses her cheek, Runs to get stacks of the pancakes and every thing else *

Laura: Glad you guys like it. I feel Acomplished * Smiling * * Grabs a plate of Fruits, and some Blueberry pancakes*

Calum: Laura I think you've out did your self on breakfast.

Laura: thanks Calum.

Raini: so what are we doing today?

Stormie: well, Mark and I are going to town for a while.

Rydel: Laura, Raini, Vanessa lets go get our nails done!

Girls: Yea!

Riker: so Guys what do you guys want to do?

Ross: Skate Park!

Rocky: YEA!

Ratliff & Calum: Uhh… no thanks..

Rocky: fine!

Ratliff: Calum want to go golfing?

Calum: yea man!

Ratliff: you guys going to come?

Riker: I will

Rocky: I guess

Ross: fine..

Mark: oh cheer up Golfing's fun! Wish I could come!

Stormie: sorry Hun you're coming with me.

Mark: I know…

After breakfast everyone got dressed, Laura was wearing white denim shorts with a red flowy tank top with red wedges, she let her natural curls down today, Vanessa wore Jeans that she folded the bottom into capris with a fitted blue tube top with black converse. Rydel wore black leggings, with a pink top and a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and her gladiator sandals. Raini wore leggings with a white tank top with the American flag on it with a jean vest and red toms. They took Vanessa's Grey Range Rover and left.

Stormie and mark had to wait for the boys so they could drop them off at the car rental place, Ross was wearing a Red tank top for guys and Khaki shorts with red converse, He and Laura were kind of matching. Minus the shorts being different colors. Calum was wearing, a blue button long sleeve button up but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, with Dark blue jeans and converse. Rocky was wearing a green polo with black shorts and his green converse. Ratliff was wearing a black V-neck tee shirt with a red cardigan and his jeans with red vans. Riker was wearing a blue short sleeve button up and dark jeans with a tie and black converse. Him and Calum were sort of matching in color wise. Stormie and mark took them to the car rental place.

Stormie: Okay guys good luck finding a car! See you guys later!

Boys: Bye!

Rocky; what car are we getting?

Ross: DODGE CHALLENGER!

Ratliff: JEEP

Calum: RANGEROVER!

Riker: RANGE ROVER

Rocky: that sounds cool! I vote jeep!

Ryland: RANGEROVER!

Riker: Ross you have to vote...

Ross: ughh... whyyyy


	10. Chapter 10

(Vanessa's POV)

After our Manicures and Pedicures we were driving down the street when we saw a Black Jeep with Rocky Driving, Ratliff in the Passenger and Ross in the back, they were all dancing like idiots… We didn't see Calum, Riker or Ryland just then, a black Range rover pulled up next to us and inside were Calum, who was driving, Riker in the Passenger seat and Ryland in the back, they were waving at us… wth.. I parked in the driveway followed my the jeep then the other range rover…

Me: uh… why do we have a jeep?

Laura: and another range rover?

Riker: well… we couldn't decide which on to get..

Rocky: then we realized something…

Ross: No matter which car we got we couldn't all be able to fit in it..

Calum: so we got both!

Ryland: yup, and those idiots would rather have a jeep than another range rover…

Ratliff: if we all have the same cars… don't get me wrong it would be fun and we could've driving around like cool people with the same car…. But like what if we got the keys mixed up?! Plus! The jeep is magical! It's like an SUV convertible!

Vanessa: whatever floats your boats.

Ross: YOU GUYS WE SHOULD GO ON A BOAT!

Laura: seriously Ross?

Ross: yea! We can rent one, and we can like go swim in the ocean, or liker chill on the boat, get some water skis, etc.!

Vanessa: I'm not gonna lie but that sounds pretty awesome...

Ross: sooo you guys! Wanna do it?

Everyone: yea!

Riker: I think we should go tomorrow morning it's already like 5..

Ross: fineeeee…

Laura: come on you guys lets go inside

Stormie: Hey guys! How was your day?

Mark: So boys, did you guys decide what car to get?

Riker: well… yes, but no…

Mark: *confused * explain please.

Riker: we were all deciding whether to get a Jeep, or a Range rover.

Ross: but then we realized, no matter which one we got we all wouldn't fit..

Rocky: So we got both!

Mark: oh lord...

Stormie: fine as long as you guys don't break them in any way.

Mark: Whom are the cars registered to?

Riker: For the range rover, Calum & I.

Rocky: Me and Ratliff for the jeep

Mark: okay only those people can drive those cars then.

Everyone: Agreed

Ross: OH by the way.. We are going to rent some jet skis and a boat tomorrow.

Stormie: are you sure? Because… remember last time you guys were in the water?...

Riker: *head down * yea..

Vanessa: it's cool, ill just wear a life jacket!

Stormie: alright then hun, okay who wants to help me cook?

***all the guys leave including Mark***

Stormie: I guess it's just us Ladies!

Laura: I'm a pretty good cook, so, lets do this!

Vanessa: I can bake!

Rydel: So can I! High-five! * High fives Vanessa*

Stormie: All right, so Raini!

Raini, I can make… hmm I'll make some…Salad/ soup!

Stormie: so what are we making tonight?

Laura: OOOOh how about this chicken recipe I learned from my aunt!

Vanessa: The one Aunt Island taught you?!

Laura: Yup!

Stormie: well from the sound of it sounds good, or well the look on Vanessa's face makes it look good…

Girls: Yes!

Stormie: All right lets go to the Market first.

Vanessa: My car?

Stormie: sure sweetie orr… we can take the jeep!

Laura: but… none of us can drive it.. didn't you hear mark?

Stormie: yes, but it'll be fun! We can take off the tops and the doors!

Raini: sounds kind of Dangerous…

Rydel: Yea, mom are you okay?

Stormie: Girls… It's summer. Lets live a little!

Girls: Fine

Stormie:All right who's driving?

Vanessa & Laura: ME!

Stormie: well..

Laura: I will! It sounds fun!

Vanessa: no I will!

Rydel: do rock paper scissors!

Raini: Yea! and the loser has to get the keys from Rocky

Vanessa & Laura: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Laura: HA I win!

Vanessa: Ugh where's rocky?

Rydel: on the couch * points to the living room*

Vanessa: good he's sleeping!

(General POV)

Vanessa walks toward Rocky, she can see the key loop in his pocket, her hand is right about to get it when he gabs her arm and starts cuddling it. The girls Break out laughing but Vanessa's just silently cussing to herself. Laura comes over, grabs the keys, and helps Vanessa take her arm back from Rocky. They may their way to the jeep and start to take the roof and doors off, it took a while but they got them off. Everyone got in, Laura was driving with Stormie in the passenger seat, and in the back it was Vanessa, Raini, and Rydel. Raini, and Rydel were fighting over the middle seat because they thought they were going to fall out... Even though they had their seat belts on which make no sense to Laura, Vanessa and Stormie.. Finally they made it to the market just before it closed. Raini got the things for the salad, Tomatoes, Lettuce, and whatever, Vanessa and Rydel went to go get flour, sugar, eggs and whatever else they needed, they were going to make Better than Sex Cake. Laura and Stormie, go the chicken, and some green beans, potatoes, and this mix of Parmesan cheese and other spices/herbs.

Stormie: All right lets go!

Laura: uh.. Where do we put all of this?

Vanessa: uh… I think theres a safety box somewhere..

Raini: found it!

The girls got back home and made dinner, everything looked good and definitely smelled good. By the time they were done, the boys came running.

Ross: MMMMMMM this is sooo good! Who made this? * pointing to the soup*

Raini: me

Ross: Good job!

Riker: who made the potatoes like I'm not even kidding these are soo good!

Laura: I did

Riker: * eats another potatoes * SO good

Mark: Okay well all this food is great but, It's time for Dessert!

Rydel: okay

Rydel and Vanessa bring out a cake that is chocolate, with whipcream in the middle and all around with Toffee sprinkled all around, as soon as everyone took a bite..

Ross: OMG THIS IS AMAZING

Laura: is dripped with caramel it just melts in my mouth!

Ryland: Good job Rydel & Vanessa this is legit the best cake ever.

Ratliff: what is it called?

Rydel: Better than Sex Cake.

* Stormie, mark, laura, and Ross start coughing *

Stormie: what?

Mark: well…

Ross: Well im going to bed.. night!

Laura: I think I will too…

Vanessa: me too. Good night guys!

Riker: Vanessa wait for me! Good night guys!

Everyone: goodnight!

Rocky: remember! 8 o'clock Sharp!

(_**A/N: okay this is kind of just a fill in chapter and i felt like writing something.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning,

Everyone got up around 5, everyone got dressed and Stormie made everyone breakfast. Everyone ate and finished packing things for the day. Today they decided to take the range rovers to the piers. Laura was driving Vanessa's car, with Ross upfront, Riker, Vanessa and Rocky in the back.

Riker: Ross your girlfriend drives so slooooww…

Laura: Don't blame me whoevers driving in the other Car is the one driving slow!

Rocky: just over-take them.

Ross: Please do.

Vanessa: oh guys calm down..

Laura decided to over take the other car when passing they noticed that Ryland was driving, Ratliff in the Passenger, Calum, Raini, and Rydel in the back, Rydel was yelling at Ryland for some reason, Ratliff was Face-palming, Raini and Calum were just sitting on there dancing to whatever song was on the radio..

Riker: well.. that was weird…

Ross: um.. Hey! Look there's the Pier!

They arrive at the pier. They Rent two Jet skis and a boat. The boat was more of a Yacht, They decided to hire a guy to drive the boat while Riker, and Ross Drove the jet skis out to their destination. When they got there, the water was a beautiful blue, the girl s decided to Lay out in the sun for a while, the boys had different ideas. Riker was pulling Rocky on the Tube with the Jet Ski while Ross was pulling Calum who was on a board. Ratliff was just hanging out and talking to Rydel. Ross got bored on the Jet Ski so he got a bucket full of water and poured it all over the girls. Laura jumped up and pushed ross into the water, what she wasn't expecting was Ross Pulling her with him.

Laura: ROSS! Thanks oh so very much…( Sarcasm)

Ross: Oh your welcome my lady.

Laura: okay you got me in the water, now what?

Ross: well lets get on the jet ski!

Laura: fine.

They both swim toward the jet ski and climb on, The drive away from the boat but not too far. Laura took a chance and Climbed onto Ross' lap.

Laura: I think I'm more comfortable this way.

Ross: I know I am. * kisses her* so how are you enjoying our vacation so far?

Laura: as long as I'm with you, I'm fine. No, better than fine, I'm fantastic.

Ross: Laura, you know I love you right?

Laura: of course, I love you too. I will always love you no matter what.

Ross: Same, * Kisses her*

Laura: I hate to be one of those girl but, ross why do you love me?

Ross: I love you every since we started Austin & Ally, The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you always Compliment people. You don't compliment them because you have too you do it because you want too, that shows you're a genuinely a grat caring person. And I love that about you. I love that about you, I also love the way your voice sounds, the way your eyes sparkle anytime of the day, I Love that your all mine, Every inch of you. One day Ms. Laura Marano, I would like to change your last name to Lynch, One Day maybe not anytime soon but in the fucture, you know after college, when we are in our mid twenties, I promise you I will Change your last name to Lynch, Laura, Just remember, Always and Forever.

Laura: * Blushing* Always and forever * kisses Ross* but… okay again sorry for being that girl but... what if we break up?

Ross: If we ever break up, or take a break, my heart will always belong to me. We may Date other people or something but you're the only person I want to be with, and nothings going to change that. And I mean nothing. Always and forever * kisses Laura*

Laura: Okay. I love you too Ross, always and forever. Maybe we should get back to the boat….

Ross: As much as I like this position we are in.. I can't really focus on the water when I have a beautiful view right infront of me…

Laura: Awww that's so sweet. Thank you

Ross:…. Uh.. I was talking about the water….

Laura: WOW *smacks ross' arm *

Ross: I'm kidding!

Laura: You better be!

Ross: come on lets get back now, it's like lunchtime and I'm STAAARVING.

Laura: of course you are…

When they are on the boat everyone's already they're waiting for them, they all sit on a table with food on it. Once they sit down everyone digs in.

Ross; omg this is sooo good

Rocky: right?!

Riker: I can eat this all day!

Ryland: Laura can you learn how to cook this?

Laura: uh… sure….

Vanessa: So Laura, Ross where did you two love bird go?

Ross: uh… we went swimming?

Rydel: all the way out there?

Laura: yeaaaaa….

Raini: for 2 hours….

Ross: Yuuup!

Riker: Bs Ross.

Rocky: oh leave them alone

Ratliff: you guys I'm so full I'm going to exploooode…

Calum: me too.. ugghhh

Laura: I think I'm going to take a nap…

Ross: Me too!

Vanessa: KEEP IT PG!

Riker and Vanessa were sitting next to each other and riker put his hand on Vanessa's thigh making her shiver.

Vanessa: hey riker, want to show me how to drive a Jet Ski?

Riker: sure but you have to wear a life vest.

Vanessa: okay

(General POV)

After Riker got a life vest for Vanessa they hopped onto a jet ski, they had fun, they would go really fast and what not, Riker, taught Vanessa how to work it, after she got the hang of it, Riker decided to take a break. They went off some where far from the boat and just talked, then it lead to kissing, then it lead to a heated make out session where Vanessa was on his lap.. all of a sudden..

Rocky: RIKER! VANESSA!

Riker and Vanessa pull apart and jump apart, well.. more like Riker throwing Vanessa into the water.. Good thing Vanessa was wearing a Lifevest.

Vanessa: well gee thanks Riker..

Riker: sorry

Rocky: WHAT THE HELL?

Riker: shit.. well… uh.. what are you doing here?

Rocky: it's time to head back… wait! Why were you guys makng out!

Vanessa:* **blushes a deep red*** he was teaching me CPR?

Rocky: Oh yea cause that totally includes Tongues..

Riker: Okay fine.. Since we the day before we came here we've just been.. uh.. doing what you just interrupted..

Rocky: So you two are together?

Riker: well.. not exactly…

Vanessa: more like…well.. okay like we are together in a way but not Exclusive.

Rocky: meaning you can date other people?

Vanessa: yea kinda

Riker: anyways just don't tell the others!

Rocky: why shouldn't i?

Riker: because I'm your older brother!

Rocky: hmmm… I need a better reason.. or.. a nice bribe *smiles *

Riker: what do you want?

Rocky: A Monkey!

Riker: no way!

Rocky: okay then I'll just go tell everyone else *starts to drive towards the boat *

Riker: ROCKY! FINE!

Rocky: YAY!

Vanessa: oh lord…

_**A/n: hey guys so i promised you guys a new chapter today so here it is! also i wrote a new story called " THe shadow Hunters" i'd be really cool if you guys could check it out. & what do you guys think the monkeys names going to be? Any suggestions? alright also, keep reviewing and favoriteing, that would be awesome! Till next time -Kat XOXOX**_


	12. Chapter 12

(Rikers POV)

After I said 'd get Rocky a monkey I instantly regretted it.. After we got back to the pier, we packed all of our things into the cars, I was driving Vanessa's car, with her in the passenger seat, Ross, Laura, and Rocky in the back. It was around sunset, so we decided to stop by the beach really quick to watch it.

Vanessa: This is so beautiful.

Riker: Your Beautiful

Rocky: stop being all lovely dovey its gross..

Riker: shut up rocky

Rocky: I will when I get my monkey!

Ross: Hey guys, wait why is Rocky getting a monkey?

Riker: I owe him a birthday present…

Laura: so you're getting him a monkey…

Ross: Is mom and dad even going to let you get a monkey?

Rocky: they better!

Vanessa: what if they don't?

Rocky: I have my ways

Rydel: Hey guys I think we should go, the sunset & Mom want us home for dinner.

Riker: okay.

After the Beach they all went to the beach house. There, Stormie already made dinner. They were waiting at the table. Once everyone was inside, instead of going to shower and what not. They decided to eat dinner then shower up and go to sleep.

Stormie: So you guys, I hope you don't mind but your father, has booked us to stay here for an extra month…

Riker: Awesome!

Stormie: but the thing is, In mid-next month your father & I have to go back to our jobs. So, this means.. You guys can stay here all by your selfs the rest of the time, or you can come back with us.

Lynch Children: Stay!

Ratliff: I'll Stay!

Calum: I'll Call, but most likely yes!

Raini: Same!

Laura & Vanessa: uhhhhhh

Stormie: we can call your parnts for you if you'd like

Laura: Yes please!

Vanessa: Thank you!

Once They were all done with Dinner, Rocky & Riker decided to do the Dishes. Ross & Laura went up too their room, As did Stormie and mark, Rydel, Raini, and Vanessa went to The hot tub, Ryland, Calum, and Ratliff showered and went into the Movie room.

**(Ross & Laura)**

Laura: Ross I'm going to shower.

Ross: Okay.

While Laura was in the shower, Ross got an Idea, after he got his PJS, He walked into the bathroom, and Quickly slid into the shower with Laura.

Laura: can you wash my hair?

Ross: if you wash my body * Wink *

Laura: did you lock the door?

Ross: Of course I did.

Oh boy did that bathroom get steamy.

(**Rydel, Raini, Vanessa)**

Vanessa: so girls, whats up?

Raini: nothing much, so do you think your parents are going to let you guys stay?

Rydel: Yea! do you?

Vanessa: I hope so, I mean I'm free, like SAB doesn't start filming till November.

Rydel: Like do you know if That guy who played Noah is single?

Vanessa: Max? yea Rydel, I think you can do so much better. Trust me. But he is a good kisser, I must admit!

Raini: So, I think we should pull a prank on the guys…

Rydel: oh god.. that is going to turn into a war…

Vanessa: I'm so in!

Rydel: ugh.. me too!

Vanessa: Alright yay! Okay later we will fill in Laura. So what should we do & when should we do it?

Raini: I don't know yet but we have to make it good

Rydel: OH! We can turn them blue!

Vanessa: how are we going to do that?

Rydel: they all use body wash! We can like put Food coloring in their body wash!

Raini: I'm so down!

Vanessa: what if we color their hair orange?!

Raini: oh that's cruel

Rydel: I'm down but! I think it should be green!

Vanessa: even better!

Raini: All right we will put this plan in motion tomorrow!

(Ross & Laura)

Ross: I swear I can do this every night!

Laura: But we aren't going to! Now give me one of your shirts.

Ross: but I love it when you have no clothes on.

Laura: I like it when you don't have a shirt on too but, you don't see me complaining.

Ross: Hey laur, I wanna show you something. It's kind of my childhood hide out.

Laura: okay * puts on undies and His shirt*

Ross: alright go inside the closet.

Laura: your hiding place was a closet? Seriously?

Ross: just go * Puts on Boxers and some sweats*

Once inside the closet, Laura looks around not finding anything interesting… Then once Ross Joins her, he closes the door, moves some clothes and it reveals a 4ftx4ft door. Once he opens the door, they crawl in, It reveals a Spiral stair case. Ross leads laura up the stairs which reveal a door, once open, there is a room, like a small Living room or something, There was a Couch, desk, book self, abunch of guitars, a small Flatscreen, it was carpeted. Outside there was a balcony. It had a beautiful view of the beach, the neighborhood, everything.

Ross: This was my Narnia when I was growing up

Laura: this place is beautiful.. Why'd you show me this place?

Ross: I wanted to share my Narnia with My special someone.

Laura: Oh where is she? * said jokingly *

Ross: right here. * pulls Laura into his arms and kisses her forehead*

Laura: I love you ross.

Ross: I love you too Laur.

Ross & Laura: Always & Forever.

Ross laid down on one of the Lounge chairs and brought Laura in his lap, They admired the view when they both fell asleep.

(Riker & Rocky)

Rocky: sooo when am I getting my moneky?

Riker: Is there anything else I can get you that's well more reasonable?

Rocky: Yes

Riker: what?

Rocky: An Elephant * Smiles*

Riker: whats is with you an animals?

Rocky: I'm just an awesome person who loves animals..

Riker: ugh whatever. Where are you even going to keep it?

Rocky: well… My room!

Riker: what about calum?

Rocky: oh yea… uh… CALUM!

Calum: sup

Rocky: how do you feel about monkeys?

Calum: they are so cute!

Riker: Im getting a Monkey for Rocky,

Calum: as long as it doesn't mess with me I'm good.

Rocky: HA SEE!

Riker: whatever, I'm going to shower.

Calum & Rocky: alright

Calum: Why is he getting you a monkey?

Rocky: I caught him making out with Vanessa

Calum: Wow good job

Rocky: I know right. Anyways imam shower then go to bed Night.

Calum: night.

(Early next morning)

(Laura's POV)

I woke up and I was in Ross arms, we were in his "Narnia", it was so great last night. This place is amazing. I got up and woke up ross, I told him to go to bed, I mean it was only what five in the morning? After we got back to the room, He tried to bring me back to bed but then he fell back asleep, I but on my bra and some shorts. I went down stairs to find, Raini, Vanessa, and Rydel already there. Weird….

Laura: morning ladies..

Vanessa: Great your awake!

Laura: yea.. I usually get up early..

Rydel: yea yea whatever anyways we have this great prank on the guys,

Raini, we are going to turn them Blue and green!

Laura:* **laughs***, I'm totally in, I think the guys are going to the adoption place today anyways.

Rydel: why?

Vanessa: oh yea, Riker's getting Rocky a monkey..

Raini: uh... Okay… why?

Vanessa: They said something about a late birthday present?

Rydel: I guess? Gosh my brothers are dumb

Vanessa: I second that

Laura: I third that!

Raini: me too whatever you guys are talking about.

Laura: Do you guys want to help me with break fast?

Rydel: sure

Vanessa & Raini: nahhh

Laura: wow thanks.

After making the food, everyone woke up and came to eat, Exactly like Laura said, The boys went to get the new monkey, Stormie and mark went to the beach for a nice little walk. The girls changed and went to a beauty salon. They got Green Hair dye, which washed out after a while, and Blue dye. Once they got home, They Got the boy's Body washes and Shampoo, after they finished mixing it in, they had extra so they poured it in the pool, They knew they wouldn't be able to get all the guys at the same time so just in case. By the time they were done, The bys came home. With a monkey…

Rocky: hey guys!

Girls: Hey

Vanessa: Wow you actually got a monkey…

Riker: omg… He couldn't decide which on to get..

Ross: then we had to get it a bed…

Ryland: food…

Ratliff: I don't even know why but we got it diapers…

Calum: and clothes!

Rocky: Hey! Leave Penelope alone!

Vanessa: So it's a girl?

Rocky: yes! She's a Capuchin Monkey!

Laura: I want to see! AWWWWWWW

Penelope was only the size of Rocky's hand but rocky had big hands, she was just a baby, when Laura held her, She was looked like the size of a preme-baby. The boys had all kinds of shopping bags, some with diapers, blankets, clothes, food, bottles. Dang…

Riker: Well.. I'm going to shower… Penelope pee'd on me…

Ryland: me too… well she didn't pee on me but I'm just going to shower..

Calum: I'm going for a swim, anyone Wanna join?

Ross: Me!

Ratliff: Me too.

Rocky: I would but… Penelope..

Laura: don't worry I'll watch her.

As Laura took Penelope, all the girls sat in the movie room, they were watching Teen wolf, while Laura was feeding Penelope. Just then, the curtains flew open, and stood Six figures, The girl knew it was bound to happen, They all burst out laughing. Rydel and Vanessa were rolling on the floor, Raini was literally crying out loud. Laura just, she couldn't stop.


	13. Chapter 13

(General POV)

Ross: LAURA!

Riker: VANESSA!

Calum: RAINI!

Ratliff: RYDEL!

Rocky: PENELOPE!

Ryland: WHAT

Riker: THE

Calum: HECK!

All Six Boys were standing together, All the boys were Blue, but only Ryland and Riker had green hair. Stormie and Mark came in, Stormie took out her phone and Yelled their names, when they turned around she took a pic. Stormie and Mark burst out laughing.

Ross: This is so not funny!

Vanessa: Yea it is!

Riker: Ugh! My hair!

Rocky: my skin! I look like some weird ocean thing..

Ross: MY HAIRS BLUE!

Laura: awh... Poor Babies...

Raini: don't worry it only lasts a week!

Calum: WHAT? A week?!

Rydel: Yup!

Ryland: Oh just wait ladies, I'd watch your back if I were you…

With that the boys All went to shower, well, obviously not at the same time, but yea, They had to use the Girls Body wash, and Shampoo, Ross smelled like Strawberries, Ryland and Ratliff smelled like Cherry blossoms, Rocky and Calum smelled like Watermelon, and Riker smelled like Cucumbers. I mea not the most masculine sent but they smelled good… While Riker was in The shower, Vanessa looked through his photo album in his phone and sent herself the pic of The boys all cuddling, well, calum, Ratliff, rocky, and Ryland, They need an embarrassing pic of Ross and Riker and Stormie provided them with a couple, the girls left and went to the store to make a couple of shirts. Okay a lot. Like a box full, then some mugs and key chains. Oh how cruel was that.

Vanessa: we are home!

Stormie: we are all in the kitchen!

Laura: okay we are coming!

The Girls walked in to the Kitchen with two boxes, they then told everyone to sit on the couch, although Stormie knew was coming she wanted to see all their reaction.

Vanessa: So we did a little shopping and we got you guys shirts!

Ross: cool, show us

Laura: Oh I'm sure you guys will be very pleased with them, They took out the shirts. On the front was a picture of Riker and Ross Dressed as girls, on the back was the picture of the boys cuddling. Once the boys saw the shirts their mouths dropped, their faces red with embarrassment. The girls burst out laughing. The guys got their own shirts with their names on them.

Laura: so do you guys like them?

Vanessa: Yea! we even got Penelope one!

Stormie: woah, whos Penelope? And why is that shirt the size of a baby?! WHO GOT THE GIRL PREGNANT?

Rocky: well.. mom.. Penelope's mine..

Stormie: ROCKY HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB! WHOS THE MOM! * Hits Rockys head*

Everyone burst out laughing…

Rocky: Mom.. Penelope is a Monkey…

Stormie: WHY IS THERE MONKEY IN THIS HOUSE!

Rocky: Riker got her for me * smirks at Riker *

Stormie: *hits Riker in the head * Your supposed to be the oldest!

Riker: OW! It was a birthday present!

Mark: Stormie, hunny, Stop hitting them. You can keep her as long as she cared for. Just make sure she doesn't break anything.

Rocky: YAY thanks dad

Mark: yea no prob, but next time just talked to your mother and me before you adopt something? Especially if it's a living thing...

Laura: well I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night.

Rocky: I'll check on Penelope. She's asleep in Uncle Calum's bed…

Calum: seriously rocky? My bed?

Ross: Uncle Calum? So I'm uncle ross?

Rocky: Yup! Unless you want to be Auntie ross * points at the shirt *

Ross: Whatever I'm going upstairs.

After Rocky Check on a sleeping Penelope he decided to go for a walk on he beach, He's been walking for a good half hour. The then bumps into a girl, She's about 5"6, Brown hair and a Noticeable Australian Accent.

Rocky: Maia?

Maia: Omg Rocky! * Hugs Rocky*

Rocky: What are you doing in San Clemente?

Maia: well, I wanted to get away from LA Plus I heard there are narly waves here!

Rocky: well you heard right, we went surfing the other day and The waves were pretty awesome. Hey we should surf together sometime!

Maia: Yea I'd like that, * Blushes* Where are you staying?

Rocky: my family has a beach house here. Why don't you come over?

Maia: yea, definitely! Just one Question. Why are you blue?

Rocky: OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT! I've been walking on the beach for 30 min, and people were staring at me.. omg now I know why! Ugh hurry!

Maia: You are such a dork rocky *giggles * but why are you blue?

Rocky: the girls put color in out Body wash, and the pool

Maia: Awhh poor Rocky! *baby voice *

Rocky: yea yea lets just goo.

Rocky, And Maia walk toward The beach house, the make small talk, Joke around, sometimes there's silence but a comfortable one. When they make it to the house, Maia is speechless, they aren't even in the back yard yet and she's amazed. When they walk inside, They are greeted by everyone.

Ross: Hey maia!

Maia: Hey ross. * Busrt out laughing* So... all of the guys are blue? HAHAHA

Laura: Omg Maia! * runs to hug her * you know I really hate how your taller than me..

Maia: omg Laura! Oh being tall isn't all that great.

Rydel: Vanessa, Raini, Maia, Laura come one lets go in the back yard!

Girls: yea sure!

They All settle down near the pool away from the house, and they start talking.

Laura: Vanessa, This is Maia Mitchell.

Vanessa: Hey yea! I think I've seen you around the studio! Your on the fosters! Omg I love that show!

Maia: I was about to say the same thing! & I love your character on SAB. Like seriously.

Rydel: Soo! So you still like my brother?!

Vanessa: What?! You like Ross?!

Laura: No she doesn't, she better not! She likes..

Maia: I like Rocky. & Don't worry Laura, Ross is all yours.

Raini: OOO Rocky and Maia sitting on a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G!

Maia: shhh! Raini!

Vanessa: so when did you first meet Rocky?

Maia: it was when We were shooting Teen Beach Movie!

Rydel: yea we all went to visit them down in Puerto Rico!

Maia: but I don't know if he likes me…

Laura: I'm sure he does! He can never take his eyes off you!

Raini: you know what! We should go on a date night!

Laura: Raini that's a great Idea! MexRoss, VanessaxRiker, RydelxRatliff, RainixCalum, youxRocky!

Rydel: what about Ryland?

Maia: I have a cousin! She totally perfect for him!

Rydel: who's going to watch Penelope?

Maia: who's Penelope?

Rydel: Rocky's girl.

Laura: She means Rocky's Monkey who is a girl.

Maia: He has a monkey?

Raini: yuuup.

Maia: and we are out here? I don't know about you girls but I'm going to play with the monkey!

Rydel: Wait! Next Friday! That's when The color washes off.

Maia: alrright. Now lets go play with the monkey!


	14. Chapter 14

(Next Friday afternoon)

(General POV)

The Girls spent all morning shopping for the perfect dresses, instead of going to the Lynch's beach house, The Girls just went and stayed at Maia's the night before to help get ready: plus it would made it way more romantic and more of a surprise for the Boys at least. It was now 4:30 and the boys said they would get the girls at 7 for Dinner then a surprise after. The girls looked beautiful, Vanessa is wear a purple/ magenta Dress, Laura was wearing a Red Dress, Maia is wearing a nude/ beige dress. Rydel was wearing a black dress, Robin, Maia's cousin is wearing a blue dress, and Raini wore a Pink dress.

_**(a/n: I'm not good at Describing, so the links for the outfits are in my bio)**_

They were all waiting for the guys to arrive. So apparently, Stormie and Mark are watching Penelope, and The boys are in a way matching with the girls, They are all wearing suits, Which is totally different. Ross was wearing Black on Black with a tie that matched Laura's dress, Riker wore a white on black with a magenta tie. Ratliff wore white on black with a black tie. Rocky also wore that, Calum wore white on black with a pink tie and Ryland wore black on black with a blue tie.

(Maia's Beach house)

Knock…. Knock… Knock…

Maia: Hey girls, he guys are here!

The girls lined up

Maia: Come in!

The boys quickly filled in and their jaws dropped, Their Eyes wide, Some were even drooling. Gross but, cute.

Laura: Hey boys.

Vanessa: boys?

Rydel: *throws a pillow at them *

Boys: damn!

Ross: Laur you look Beautiful * hugs Laura*

Laura: thank you,* blushes* you don't look half bad yourself Ross. ***Kisses***

Riker: Vanessa, your gorgeous.

Vanessa: *Blushes * Thanks Riker * hugs *

Riker: No compliments for me?

Vanessa: Riker, you look handsome.

Maia: Rocky you look Handsome tonight! You clean up good!

Rocky: so do you Maia, I mean your not handsome, but your beautiful, yea that's what I meant! * hugs *

Calum: Raini, Stunning as ever!

Raini: Calum, always a gentle men I see *hugs *

Ratliff: Wow delly, you look Fantastic!

Rydel: awh why thank you Ratliff! You look great!

Ryland: hey I'm Ryland! And must I say, Damn your gorgous!

Robin: *Blushes * thank you, handsome *wink *

Riker: All right, well before this gets Rated R, let's go!

They took both Range rovers; Of course, they had them cleaned for tonight, The folded up the third row so everyone can fit. In Vanessa's Range rover, Riker drove, Vanessa Shot gun, Ross & Laura in the middle and Rocky and Maia in the back. In The other Range rover it was Calum, and Raini in the front, Ratliff and Rydel in the middle, and Ryland and Robin in the back. They drove for a while, when they finally reached their Destination, The Ritz Carlton Hotel, which has a 5 star Restaurant. Once inside they all got seated, all the girls on one side and boys on the other, every one ordered dinner and each couple shared dessert.

Riker: Ladies ready for your surprise?

Ladies: what?

Ross: Excuse me, May I get everyone's attention?

Rocky: we have some special ladies here tonight with us

Calum: and We would like to dedicate what we are about to do for them,

Ratliff: So please sit back

Ryland: And Enjoy, Especially to our lovely ladies tonight.

All of a sudden the lights dim, the boys disappear, in the middle of the dance floor they appear, and begin to sing some medley They start to do some Cute little dance step then Ross starts singing.

Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
I think I wanna marry you

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
I think I wanna marry you

Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you baby  
Nothing on you baby

I'd catch a grenade for ya (this one's for you and me)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (living out our dreams)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (lift my arms out wide)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (I open my eyes)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain

Today I swear I'm not doing anything (I wanna be a billionaire)  
I just wanna lay in my bed (so freaking bad)  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

So what we go out, so what we don't sleep  
We're just having fun, we don't care who sees  
So what we go out, that's how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
(I think I wanna marry you) When you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
I think I wanna marry you  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are

They all took turns singing, the danced they did all the cute little boy band moves, when they finished, Everyone applauded, cheered everything, then Ross, Him being him, Statrs talking again.

Ross: **Thank **you!, I would like to say a few words, Today is Laura and I's 1 year anniversary, and I would like to tell everyone in this room, that I Love her and that I'm so happy to be with her, She's my everything, Always & Forever So Laura, Can you come here for a second?

Laura Walks to where Ross is, which is smack dab right in the middle of the Resturant.

Ross: Okay, As you all know this is my lovely, Beautiful, amazing Girlfriend Ms. Laura Marano.

Ross gets down on one knee.

Ross: I know we are way too young for marriage so, Laura, Will you do me the honor of wearing this Promise ring? This ring represents our love for one another, Its our promise to never stop falling inlove with each other, It's out promise to one day when we are ready to get married and start a famiy together, to never fall out of love, a promise that no matter what its going to me Me and you, Always and forever?

Laura: omg! Yes! I love you so much ross!

The restaurant once again bursts into applause. Once everyone's done, They pay for the food, and they dance the night away. They all laugh and everyone has a good time, They dance till about midnight, and The boys take the girls to the beach where they have it all set up, six blankets on the sand Christmas lights all around with rose pedals, for about another 2 hours they just lay there, listening to the waves crash against one another, the breeze of fresh sea water, The starts and how they shine so bright, the moon.. everything is perfect.

Maia: Rocky… I have to tell you something.

Rocky: yea go ahead.

Maia: well theres this guy.. I really like him, and today we just had an amazing day.. We laughed, we talked we have a lot in common, and I just don't know how he feels…

Rocky: *dissaponted * well just tell him how you feel.

Maia: okay please don't freak out on me, * Kisses Rocky * It's you..

Rocky: okay good cause I was about to beat the other guys ass * kisses Maia* I really like you too.

Maia: your such a dork *cuddles up with rocky *

Rocky: hey maia, don't get mad

Maia: why would I get mad?

Rocky Picks up Maia Bridal stay and runs into the water.

Maia: ROCKY! Omg!

Rocky: hey! You said you wouldn't get mad!

Maia: I'm not! ***splashes Rocky***

They end up splashing each other.

Ratliff: Omg your brother is so immature.

Rydel: at least he's happy!

Ratliff: Are you happy?

Rydel: yea I think I am.

Ratliff: well I need to get something off my chest..

Rydel: what if it Rat?

Ratliff: Rydel, I think you're the most beautiful person on this planet, I've had these feelings for you since I can remember, and tonight I just, I just needed to do this. * Kisses Rydel *

Riker: Vanessa

Vanessa: yea

Riker: this whole sneaking around thing, its fun and everything but.. It's not me..

Vanessa: what are you trying to say?

Riker: I want you to be my girlfriend.

Vanessa: Riker.. I * Riker cuts her off and kisses her*

Vanessa: I want to be your girlfriend. * kisses Him *

Ross: So how much did you enjoy our little, uh… Performance for you ladies?

Laura: It was Perfect.

Ross: Good! Now I think we should go before it gets any colder.

Laura: agree.

Ross: WOW, I guess it wasn't just special for us Look * points to everyone else.*

Laura: Woah! Ratliff and Rydel are making out!

Ross: So are Vanessa and Riker!

Laura: *whispers * I hate to be the mood killer but there are things I need to do to you tonight in private

Ross: *smies * *yelling * GUYS WE HAVE TO GO LIKE NOW!

Everyone piles into the cars and Everyones happy, They drop off Maia and Robin. And head home. At home. Ross and Laura run upstairs to uh.. have fun, Riker and Vanessa just go to their room and have a heated Make out session, Rocky showers and goes to bed, so does Calum and Raini. Rydel and Ratliff Just head to bed because they are so tired. What an amazing way to end the night.

(Rocky's POV)

wow today was amazing.. I have the girl of my dreams, well both of them including Penelope. Ahh today was great. This puts me in a great pranking mood! * Evil smile*

(Ross POV)

Damn, That was like the best sex with Laura ever, I mean Sex with her is always Great but something about tonight made it way more special, it was passionately rough. I should do more romantic thing with her more often. We both shower and put some pj's on, right now she's laying on my chest her breathing is perfect her with her little snores.. She's beautiful. And she's all mine. I gently put her head on a pillow and go down stairs I don't know why but I'm hungry, when I'm downstairs Rocky, Ryland, Calum and Ratliff are down stairs. That means their planning something… something big.. ooooh I wanna get in this. Just then Riker comes down, alright then here goes nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**(three days later)**

For once the all the boy's are up, and it's 3:30 in the morning, the girls are still sleeping and of course, The boy's want revenge from about two weeks ago, Ross and Rocky get Laura, Ratliff and Ryland get Rydel, Calum gets Raini, and Riker gets Vanessa. The boys came up with the perfect plan about two nights ago, they all had to go to the store really quick to get a few things. _**(A/n yes I realize that no store would be open that early but just pretend that there is a store that opens this early) **_ When they all got back, the girls were sound asleep and the boys put their plan into action. It was Still dark out and it made this even better.

(Rydel)

For Rydel, Ratliff drew all over her face and got hair extensions that matched Rydel's hair color and some scissors, he just looked plain Creepy, he had some gross fake teeth on, he had a yellow contact on his left eye and the other was red. He painted his face red and wore a grey wig.

(Raini)

Calum stripped to his boxers and quietly slipped on two fake gold bands one on his and one on Raini's finger, It looks like they did IT and got married. But Calum had fake claw marks on his body, some light blue contacts, and he looked dead.

(Vanessa)

Riker was in a costume, He was dressed as the guy from saw, He had the mask, the clothes, the Chainsaw, he put blood everywhere and he put a few fake body parts on the bed.

(Laura)

Oh Poor Laura, she's going to get hit the worst, They covered the Bed with the fake blood, put a severed fake head next to Laura's head, and fake guts and what not around the room, and put a Pale, Doll, of a little girl with blonde hair and blood on her hands, red eyes, rocky was covered in fake blood, he had White contacts on, he looked like a zombie. On the TV, there was in fake blood a handprint and everything. It looked really scary. Like a sense right from a horror film, They even went as far as Putting scary music on. Ross was also dressed as a zombie and he was eating a fake leg next to Laura on the floor.

Ryland was in the hallway with an air horn, when everyone was ready, He counted off, 3, 2, 1, He pressed it and the sound was so loud, all you heard were Girls screaming.

Laura Shot up and heard the music, all of a sudden something was coming out from under the bed, it was Rocky, but he didn't look like rocky, so she started screaming and turned toward ross, but all she saw was a head, she looked around and saw guts all over the floor and all of a sudden something started to come out from under the bed it didn't look human, she started screaming her heard off

Rydel woke up confused and then she turned and Saw this evil demon thing and screamed and screamed louder when she saw it cut her hair. Her screaming woke up Raini, Raini was freaking out when she saw Calum in her bed, and She pushed him off and saw everything that was happening in the room she got even more scared.

Vanessa woke up after everyone else was screaming because well…she was a heavy sleeper. But when she finally woke up, She realized what was Happening. She started screaming she got up and ran out of the room, as did the other girls.

Ryland being the Good Brother took pictures, and made a video of this whole ordeal.

The Girls were in the back yard, and all the boys followed, after the girls realized what was going on, oh boy they were mad. Even though they were in their Pajamas, they walked over to Maia's house. The boys were told not to follow, and luckily they didn't. The girls were mad.

(Maia's Beach House)

Maia: omg I can't believe they did that! I don't blame you guys for walking out.

Vanessa: I know right I'm so mad.

Laura: Ugh! I'm seriously about to go back and Just Smack them all.

Raini: Laura, I'm thinking the same thing.

Rydel: I hope they know, we have to get them back..

Maia: OHH can I help this time?!

Laura: yea you can.

Vanessa: Maia, do you mind if we sleep over tonight?

Maia: no problem! We need to figure out what to do anyways!

Raini: Oh those boys have no idea what's coming to them.

Vanessa: yea! Okay well it's like five in the morning… can we all just go back to sleep for a while?

Laura: Agreed.

Maia: same, I love you guys but, if you ever wake me up before 8 when I'm on vacation or not working I swear I'll kick your asses.

Girls: okay

(4 hours later)

Ross: where the hell are the girls?!

Riker: They've been gone for over 3 hours!

Rocky: It' okay, Penelope's still here!

Calum: I think we went a little too far...

Ryland: I didn't really do anything so… yea it's all on you guys…

Ratliff: what if they were taken?!

Calum: I doubt that, maybe there at Maia's house…

Rocky: probably, she lives on the other side of the beach. Lets go!

Ross: are you seriously going to bring Penelope?

Rocky: yea! I'm not an irresponsible dad and leave her alone!

Riker: whatever, Lets go.

As the boys walked walked down to Maia's house, They were given weird looks, possibly because they had a monkey hanging on to the guys. At one point Penelope Decided to run into the water...

Rocky: Penelope!

Ratliff: you better go get her...

Rocky: I know I know...

As rocky was chasing Penelope around the water, The boys were laughing the butt off, earning them all more strange looks. After about 10 min rocky finally caught penelope.

Ross: Now can we go?

Rocky: yea but raaaaaaatlifffffffffff?

Ratliff: What is it?

Rocky: can Penelope have your shirt so she can warm up? *Smiles Innocently*

Ratliff: are you serious?

Rocky: Pleeease?

Ross: Ratliff just give him your shirt!

Ratliff: Ross why don't you give him your shirt?!

Rocky: Penelope doesn't like Ross' Cologne..

Riker: omg here! *Takes off shirt and hands it to rocky*

Rocky: yay! *baby voice* Here you go princess!

Ross: Lets go!

They finally get to Maia's house to find it empty, Surprisingly they don't even knock they just walk in. Rocky checks Maia's room but nope no where to be found.

Ross: OMG! where are they!

Riker: calm down, maybe their just having a girls day!

Ratliff: I agree.

Calum: Lets just go back to the house, we still need to go clean the house.

Riker: Omg! my parents should be coming home soon!

Ratliff: we better hurry.

The boys run back to The house and start to clean up their little "prank".

(Meanwhile with the girls)

After an hour after arriving at Maia's house they all decided they couldn't sleep, It was still dark considering it was only about 5 in the morning. Maia made the girls some breakfast and when everyone finished they came to the conclusion they should have a girls day, the first thing on their list was to go to the beach. Maia wanted to show them this secret place where no one could find them, especially the boys, She Let the girls borrow some Swimsuits, Maia had every color of the rainbow of swimsuits. Rydel got the pink two piece, Laura has dibs on the red one, Vanessa got the blue, Raini the purple, and Maia the green. They looked like Skittles. After they followed Maia through this little cave which brought them to another beach, then they went through a forest and they were finally there. It was so cute, it was private, no one was there, Like a hidden paradise. The sun was starting to rise and they all spent 3 hours at the beach. they worked on their tans, they played volley ball, swam, everything. On the way back to the house they noticed the guys leaving, the girls hid behind this random persons umbrella. When they boys left, they decided to go shower and what not. Maia let them borrow clothes and what not considering They came to her house in pj's. They all went in Maia's car and hit the Mall, They wanted to punish the boys, They'd look so hot, tease them and what not but in the end, the boys couldn't touch. They went to the salon, got their hair done, their nails done. Rydel decided to get some highlights, pink ones at ends of her hair, a pink Manicure, and a pink pedicure. Raini got her hair straightened, got a french manicure, and purple pedicure. Vanessa just trimmed her hair and kept it curled, she got a black manicure with electric blue lines, and just got plain black pedicure. Maia got low lights in her hair, nude manicure, and just cleaned up her toes. Laura got a trim, and brightened her highlights, She got red manicure with a yellow flower on the thumbs, and just got a plain black Pedicure. After they went to get massages, then they went to get new clothes. When they were done they headed back to Maia's house to get ready.

(Meanwhile with the boys)

Ross: OMG! WHERE ARE THEY?!

Riker: Probably having a girls day...

Ross: It's ALMOST DINNER TIME?!

Ratliff: relax ross...

Ross: relax?! relax?! you want me to relax when our girlfriends are out there possibly kidnapped or something?

*girls walk in*

Laura: thats nice that you care

*The boys mouths drop *

Ross: oh

Riker: my

Rocky:god..

Calum: you guys look..

Ryland: HOT!

Calum: I was going to say..

Ratliff: SEXY!

Calum: NO! i was going to say Beautiful!

(**_a/n: so it was sorta a prank kinda of thing, I thought it was cruel but idk just a way the boys could get back at the girls. Uh yea! So keep reveiw, I wanna hear your thoughts on all of this, some ideas! That would be awesome! alright -Kat XOXOXO)_**


	16. Chapter 16

(General POV)

As the girls walked in the boys mouths dropped. Laura was wearing a white bustier, that cut off right above her bellybutton with a red skirt and white wedges. He hair was straight because she knew how Ross preferred it when her hair was straight. Vanessa wore a body fitting short blue dress that was strapless with black wedges. Maia wore a Cream body fitting dress that went mid thigh, with a low back, and cream wedges. Rydel wore a floral bustier that was long than Laura's it went to under her bellybutton, with a black skirt that met the bottom of the bustier. she had black ankle boot heels, Raini wore a purple Bustier with a black pencil skirt and black pumps.

Laura: thanks I guess, now get dressed we are going to a club.

Vanessa: you have 10 min.

rydel: or we leave.

The boys Stood there for a moment registering what was happening before they all took off to their rooms to change. Once the boys let, The Girls burst out laughing, Tonight is going to be full of teasing. All the boys came running down the stairs and made a move to their girls but, the girls backed up.

Laura: nope

Vanessa: you aren't getting us that easily.

Ross: laaaaaaaur... you look soooo hooootttt...

Riker: vaaaaanesssaaa...

Vanessa: okay guys heres the address. lets go girls.

With that, the girls all got into Vanessa's car and where off with the boys following behind. When at the club, they met up with Robin. Once in the Club, they got a table and ordered drinks, because most of them weren't legal, with the exception of Vanessa and Riker, They mostly got sodas. With that the girls knowing how jealous the boys get went to start dancing. They first started dancing with each other, then other guys who weren't their boyfriends wanted to dance. The girls being Girls who wanted to get back at their boyfriends, agreed. After dancing with the guys, the girls excused them selves to see their boyfriends jealousy on their faces. the girls smirked and grabbed their boyfriends, dancing with them, but denying them when they wanted to kiss, grab or anything else.

Ross: come on laaaur...

Laura: nope this is your punishment.

Ross: whyyyyyyyy

Laura: do you want me to recap this whole day?

Ross: no...

Laura: good, now behave.

Ross: ughhhhhh... you look soooo beaaautifulll thoooo.

Laura: too bad.

(riker & Vanessa)

Riker: Vaaaaanessaaaaa.

Vanessa: sorry babe, this is what happens when you prank like that *smirks*

Riker: whyyyyyy

Vanessa: this is fun.

(Rydel & Ratliff)

Ratliff: can I just kiss you?!

Rydel: nope!

Ratliff: deeeeeelll!

Rydel:*smirks* *starts leaning in*

Ratliff:*starts to lean in*

Rydel: Just kidding! *runs away*

Ratliff: ughh...

(Maia & Rocky)

Maia: that was a curel Prank you pulled on the girls!

Rocky: I know right it was awesome!

Maia: *hits rocky* you know what? No more kisses for you!

Rocky: what?! why?!

Maia: you are very bad!

Rocky: *pouts*

Around 11 They head back to the house, The girls decide to have a sleep over, They pick Riker & Vanessa's room. They all changed into their pj's which consisted of really short shorts, tank tops and sports bras. First they decided to grab some snacks, they got ice cream, candy, popcorn, whippcream, sodas, water, and everything else, they ran upstairs and locked the door, all the boys wanted to follow but the door was locked,

Laura: why don't we have a pillow fight!

Raini: omg thats a great idea!

They girls have a very Loud Pillow fight, they have music blasting.

Ross: what are they doing?

Ratliff: it sounds like...

Rocky: A PILLOW FIGHT!

Riker: wait?! we are here are inside their having a god damn pillow fight?!

Ryland: oh my god!

Rocky: thats hot!

Ross: we have to get in there..

Riker: spare key?

Rocky: nope!

Ryland: Ladder?

Rocky: yup!

Calum: why so complicated?

Rocky: thats whats fun about it!

Ryland: true..

They didn't notice that the girls were listening, Oh they had a plan. They closed the balcony doors, took the pillows and got all the feathers and lotion. the plan was, when the boys opened the doors, they'd spray them with lotion and then throw the feathers, someone would take the picture and they'd lock the doors.

When the boys found the ladder, they all climbed to the balcony and just as the girls suspected opened the doors, just as planned, Maia, Laura, sprayed lotion all over while Raini, Rydel, and Vanessa Threw feathers, and glitter at them, Robin took the picture. They quickly closed and locked the doors.

rocky: What the hell just happened?

Riker: well... other than the obvious.

Ross: we are coated with lotion, feathers, and glitter...

Calum: this was a bad idea..

Ryland: this was a stupid Idea..

While the boys were still outside on the balcony, Vanessa and Laura, once again, Put dye in the boys shampoo.. HaHaHa. When they finished they ran back into the room and locked the doors. One by one, the boys took showers and now as a result have Hot pink Hair.

Rocky: OH MY GOD

Riker: NOT AGAIN

Ross: MY HAIR!

Ryland: Okay we are so getting to that room.

Calum: agreed

Ratliff: wheres the spare key?

Riker: parents room..

rocky: get it.

Once they got the key, they all entered the room to find all the girls asleep, So each of them all carried one and made their way to the Pool.

rocky: at the count of three.

Ratliff: One

Ross: two

Riker: three!

Like that All girls got dropped into the pool. The guys all burst out laughing. One by one all the girls resurfaced, anger in their eyes. they all got out, pushed the boys into the pool, and locked the door, they locked all the doors, windows, etc. It was about 1 in the morning. The girls got changed, and put in a movie. They were all in the Movie room, and one by one all fell asleep. The boys were stranded outside.

Riker: I can't believe they locked us out...

Rocky: every single door, window...

Ross: Locked...

Ratliff: this is all your guys fault!

Calum: if you guys just left them alone...

Ryland we could of still be inside..

Riker: ugh whatever..

Each boy picked a lounge chair to sleep on, they were all in their boxers. because they didn't want to get sick, lucky for them it's pretty warm outside especially at night.

(Next morning)

The woke up, to Stormie & mark with a questioning look on their faces..

Stormie: uh.. why are you guys out side?

Mark: uh only in your boxers?

Rocky: ask the devils inside...

Stormie: who? there no one home...

Riker: The girls!

Ross: yea they locked us out...

Mark: they aren't home...

Just then the girls walked in through the beach entrance

Raini: why are you guys out here?

Vanessa: in your boxers?

Stormie: we just asked them that..

Mark: they said you guys locked them out..

Laura: no we were at Maia's the whole night..

Maia: yea... wait why are their hairs pink?

Boys: WHAT?!

Ross: stop lying!

Laura: excuse me?

Riker: you guys did this too us!

Vanessa: sorry babe, far from it... we were at Maia's house..

Raini: anyways, why would we do it? we have nothing against you..

Calum: yea you did this because of..

Riker: shut up calum..

Stormie: what happened?

Ross: we pulled a prank on the girls..

Mark: what kind of prank?

Ross: just alittle scare..

Laura: Ross... tell the truth...

VanessA: they got it on video

Stormie & mark: Boys..

Stomrie: show us now.

After they played the video of the prank, oh boy were Stormie and Mark mad.

Mark: Grounded.

Stormie: for a week.

Mark: you guys had to sleep in the same room.

Stormie: clean.

Mark: and cook.

Mark & stormie: Understand?

Ross: but..

Stormie: and Girls if you did lock them out, and color their hair pink

Mark: good job!

Boys: WHAT?

Girls: *smiles*

Laura just then ran into the house into the bathroom. The girls following in suit.

Vanessa: Laura are you okay?

Laura: yea i'm fine!

Rydel: are you sure?

Laura: yea! i just probably ate something bad!

Raini: okay.

*laura comes out *

Laura: but we did do a good job with they boys.

Vanessa: hell yea!

Raini: i think we won!

Rydel: do you think they'll stop pranking us?

Maia: they better.

Robin: did you guys hear? they boys have to sleep in the same room

Laura: for a week!

Rydel: I guess this means..

Girls: SLEEEEPOVERS!

_**(A/N: okay guys, from here.. i know you guys didn't expect whats going to happen next. I'm like a little self conscious about it because welll.. You guys will find out, so from here is where the Drama starts, or yea. okay guys... -kat xoxox)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**( a/n okay so you guys are either going to like, love or hate where I'm going with this story & what I did to Laura this chapter & what Im going to do to Ross & Laura later on, I'm sorry but I wanted to do this, enjoy! -Kat xoxoxo)**

(One Week Later)

The girls Had sleepovers every night seeing at The boys all had to sleep in one room. Every night they would hear the boys fighting over who gets to sleep on the bed, and occasionally they would hear yelling. One time, IT was the middle of the night, and the girls heard someone scream so the ran into the room where the boys were sleeping, which was coincidently Riker and Vanessa's room, Rocky was on the floor while Ross, and Calum were on the bed, Riker, ratliff, and Ryland were on the floor asleep, apparently Calum, and Rocky were cuddling and calum woke up and pushed rocky on the floor. Stormie excused the boys from cooking because after almost blowing up the house, burning the food, and breaking almost all the plates, all in one night, they were banned from the kitchen entirely.

(Laura's POV)

I've been throwing up a lot lately, and i'm starting to get worried. No ones really noticed, beside the girls considering im with the 24/7, since Ross in on Probation. I just realized... I'm late... I was suppoed to get it the day after Ross & i's Anniversary.. but... oh god!

Laura: OMG!

Vanessa: whats wrong?!

Laura: we need to go to the pharmacy...

Raini: why?

Laura: I'll explain on the way there..

The girls make their way toward the Front door.

Ross: Hey where are you guys going? *Grabs Laura*

Laura: Oh uh.. to get our nails done..

Riker: *kisses Vanessa* didn't you go like... last week?

Ratliff: *hugging Rydel* yea the night you locked us out?

Laura: well we wanted to get them re done.. you can't just have the same color.. anyways lets go *kisses ross*

Girls: Bye

Boys: Bye!

(In the car)

Vanessa: so why are we going to the pharmacy?

Laura: I... I.. I'm late?

Rydel: sooo?

Laura: I'vee ben throwing up?...

Raini: OHH GOD

Maia: YOUR

Robin: PREGNANT!

Girls: WHAT?!

Laura: I might be...

Vanessa: LAURA! WHAT THE HELL!

Laura: *smiles weakly*

Vanessa: did you even use protection?

Laura: weeeelll... we sorta.. forgot?

Rydel: omg laura...

Maia: well we don't know for sure!

They arrived at the Pharmacy, They got all the different brands of Tests just incase. Instead of going back to The Lynch's beach house, they went back to Maia's so they wouldn't be interrupted, and less of a chance to get caught. they had 8 tests. Laura did the first 4 then she couldn't pee anymore. so they waited... all four tests... Positive... after an hour, she did the other four.. Positive...

Laura: oh... my... god...

Vanessa: Congrats?

Laura:...

Raini: Laura... Breathe...

Rydel: Juuust breathe...

Maia: Laura what are you going to do?

Robin: what about Ross?

Laura: I'm not going to abort it...*crying* what if roos doesn't want the baby?

Rydel: i doubt it... Ross loves kids, he'll probably be upset at first.. but then he'll love the baby!

Laura: what if... what if he freaks out and leaves me?!

Vanessa: he wont.. he better not! Or I will beat his ass up if he leave you and the baby!

Rocky: WHAT?! THE HELL?!

Girls: shit...

Rocky: WHAT? why? why are is ross going to leave you? and what? what baby?

Maia: oh.. yea she's... we are planning to prank ross...

Vanessa: yea! uh... wee aree...

Laura: guys.. stop... Rocky, I'm pregnant.. Ross is the dad..

Rocky: oh my god! Congrats! But you guys seriously couldnt wait?

Laura: Thanks rocky

Rocky: don't worry if he leaves you i'll beat his ass.

Rydel: so when are you going to tell him?

Vanessa: what are you going to tell mom and dad?

Laura: Shit! mom and dad... & I'll wait till i know the baby is healthy and make sure i wont miscarry.

Vanessa: Yea thats a good plan..

Laura: I guess i'll tell mom and dad now.. * gets out her phone *

(on the phone)

**Laura**/_Parents_

_Hello?_

**Mom? Dad?**

_Hey laura! we have some news!_

**_So do i, but you go first!_**

_Guess what came into the mail today!_

**what?**

_An letter from Julliard!_

**WHAT?! **

_Yup! We could wait so.. we read it! sorry hunny but... anyways! You got accepted! Early acceptance! now hunny what's your news?_

**Oh uh... Vanessa & I are having so much fun! yea i have to go! but we'll call you back later!bye!**

_oh kay have fun, by hunny_

_(_end phone call)

Vanessa: you didn't tell them did you..

Laura: no...

Vanessa: why?

Laura: They were too happy..

Vanessa: why?

Laura: Uh... Mom got a promotion at work..

Vanessa: and thats why you didn't want to tell them..

Laura: yup

maia: so now what?

Raini: yyea?

laura: well now we all stay quiet, we don't say anything to anyone, and pretend this didn't happen until I'm like 1 1/2 months.

everyone: ookay

lynch beach house

ross: lets go surfing!

Riker: Uh dude it's like Sunset..

Ross: thats whats fun about it!

Riker: yea sure i guess.. what about the girls?

Laura: what about us what?

Ross: we are going night surfing!

Vanessa: do you not remember what happened last time?

Ross: its fine! you girls can just splash around the shallow part!

Laura: I'm not going to lie but it kind of sounds fun..

Rocky: are you sure...

Laura: yea i'm down!

Riker: so am i

Raini: why not.

everyone else: yea sure.

It was just after sun set, which was cool, the beach was empty, and yea, the girls built a bonfire while the boys went out in the water. Ross brought out their waterproof camera. Ross then got an awesome idea...

Ross: GUYS! *goes back to shore*

Laura: what?

Ross: *smiles* lets make a music video!

Riker: seriously ross?

Laura: thats sounds so stupid..

Ross: hey! why not?

Vanessa: because it's night time? and not all of us can sing!

Raini: plus whos going to video tape us?

Ross: Calum! He must have learned a few things while we shoot Austin and ally!

Calum: thats true!

Ross: you guys thing about it! half of us actually sing or play an instrment!

Rydel: okay it soumds kind of fun..

Ross: see! plus summer memories!

Ratliff: I'm not going to lie, it sounds awesome. I'm in.

Ryland: me too!

Calum: Me

Raini: me

Laura: fine

Rocky: can penelope be in it?

Ross: yea!

Rocky: i'm in

Vanessa: i guess

Riker: we are totally making a video!

Maia: I can play guitar

Robin: I can uh.. be a background!

Rocky: did you hear that? my girlfriend can play guitar! *kisses maia* totally hot.

Ross: my girlfriend can sing, play piano, and other stuff! *kisses laura*

Riker: well.. my girlfriend can uh babe what can you do?

Vanessa: *hits Riker* really?

Riker: Just kidding babe, she is an amazing actress who can do anything she wants

Vanessa: better *Kisses riker*

Ratliff: well my girlfriends in a band HA *kisses rydel*

Riker:Obviously..

Ryland: anyways! Lets make a video!

The girls dragged logs around the bonfire so they could sit, while they were doing the the boys were doing surf scenes, The had scene under water, them surfing, etc. then it came to the girls sitting around the bonfire, Laura, raini, and rydel singing while, maia was playing the guitar, then the boys come, rocky joins Maia in the guitar. then it shows ross and laura singing, then riker then everyones all cuddled up siting in front of the fire. then it shows the girls splashing around in the water, and the guys jamming on their instruments. The song they sang Live while were young by One direction

_[Rocky]_  
Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

_[Ross:]_  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

_[All:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

_[Riker:]_  
And live while we're young

_[ross:]_  
Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)

_[Laura:]_  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

_[All]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

_[Rydel:]_  
And live while we're young

_[Ross:]_  
And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight

_[Riker:]_  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

_[All:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

_[Maia:]_  
And live while we're young

**_(A/n: hope you liked it! sorry for awkward/random music video part, I thought that might be fun...then i got lazy so yea Keep reviewing! you guys are awesome, till next time!) -Kat xoxoxo_**


	18. Chapter 18

(two days later)

It was time for Stormie and Mark to head back to LA because of work. They decided to take a cab because the kids needed the van for everyones luggage, Vanessa insisted they take her car but later realized they wouldn't all fit in the van. Today was also Laura's appointment to find out how far along she is.

Stormie: Okay behave kids!

Mark: Make sure you guys lock up, when it's time for you guys to leave.

Stormie: keep the house clean!

Mark: don't do anything that can land you in jail!

Stormie: Riker, Vanessa i trust you two, you guys are the oldest so.. watch them *points to everyone* Especially ross!

*everyone laughs*

Ross: HEY! you should be saying that about Ryland considering he is the youngest!

riker: yea but he doesn't act like an 8 year old..

Ross: I do not act like an 8 year old *he whined*

Laura: Its okay ross *comforting him*

Mark: anyways just call us if you need anything, we are only an house and a half away, bye kids

Stormie: Love you guys! bye!

Kids: Bye!

When Stormie and mark left it was nearly dinner time. Laura decided to make some food with the help of Rydel and Maia. After dinner everyone went for a night swim, Robin had to go but Maia was going to sleep over. After the swim everyone showered and headed to bed. Maia went to sleep in rocky & Calum's room, but slept on the bed with rocky. Once Calum was asleep they started talking.

Maia: soo this is nice, I like sleeping with you

rocky: yea it's a plus cause you smell like watermelon.

Maia:Really?

Rocky: i'm kidding, i like you here, i can kiss yyou allll night, cuddle with you, hug you, smell you..

Maia: seriously rocky? smelling me? don't you think thats alittle creepy?

Rocky: okay maybe alittle, it's not my fault my girlfriend smells awesome

Maia: oooo i like it when you call me girlfriend *kisses him*

Rocky: I like it when you kiss me *kisses her*

Maia: ohkay slowdown there, So how do you think he's going to react when he finds out?

Rocky: Honestly i think he's going to get mad.. then he's going to be happy.

Maia: Yea how fun, having alittle Ross or Laura running around.

Rocky: it's crazy, i still can't believe Laura's pregnant

Calum: *Falls out of bed* WHAT? SHE'S PREGNANT?

Maia: OMG CALUM!

Rocky: We thought you were asleep!

Calum: Obviously not! She's pregnant?!

Maia: yea just please don't say anything! ross doesn't even know...

Calum: why not?!

Rocky: she wants to make sure the baby is healthy and what not..

Calum: how far along is she?

Rocky: we don't know yet..

Maia: uh i don't think we shold be talking about it... we should all go to sleep..

Rocky: yea... you can talk to laura in the morning..

Calum: fine...

(Next morning)

(Laura's POV)

5:30 in the morning.

Well, i couldn't really sleep last night.. right now i'm at mine & Ross' Narnia as he calls it. The sun hasn't risen yet but it's about too.. I just havent got as much sleep since i found out i'm pregnant.. I mean.. I'm pregnant, I'm 17 years old, and i'm pregnant.. I just how am i going to tell ross? what of he doesn't even want the kid... God! This is what happens when you don't have protected sex.. I mean I'm happy about it. I'm happy about being accepted at Julliard.. Thats a big School to get into.. it's also in New york... I could major in Drama... better acting skills and what not.. I mean i love being on austin and ally, Crap! how about A&A they have to cancel it or something.. I mean I can't play a freaking 16 year old who's pregnant! For Christ Sake! It's Disney! Not some MTV crap! Ugh! What the hell.. Shit.. the suns rising... gosh. i have my freaking appointment today... i'll bring Vanessa and Rocky.. yea thats what i'll do! Shit.. i better...

Ross: hey beautiful what are you doing up so early? *wraps his arms around Her waist*

Laura: Just watching the sunrise *turns toward ross*

Ross: it's beautiful huh. *kisses her*

Laura: i know right. Why are you up? it's only 6

Ross: I wanted to cuddle but you weren't in bed so i figured you'd be here!

Laura: you guessed right!

Ross: so what are we doing today?

Laura: i have to do something at 12, why don't we go out for dinner?

Ross: where are you going? & Alright

Laura: oh, Vanessa, Rocky & I are going uh.. shopping.

Ross: Why's rocky going?

Laura: to get something nice for Maia!

Ross: can I come?

Laura: nope! *smiles*

Ross: whyyyyyyy

Laura: Becauseeeeeee I didn't get you something for our anniversary!

Ross: Laur, our anniversay was like a week ago! you don't have to get me anything.

Laura: I know but i want to! and it's going to be a surprise! so you can't come! *kisses him*

Ross: Or we can just do this * kisses her* all * kisses her* day *smiles*

laura: Sorry love, but this is very important to me, anyways i'm going to get ready *Kiss*

Ross: I'll join you in the shower * Smiles*

Laura: Sorry Not this time * Smiles and runs away*

(1 hour later)

After i got ready, I headed downstairs to find everyone already downstairs eating breakfast. I grabbed some food and began eating after i finished i washed my dishes.

Rocky: laura where are you going?

Ross: I thought you guys were going shopping...

Laura: we are i guess he forgot, right Rocky, Vanessa

Vanessa: uh... OH yea totally.

Rocky: um okay.. let me get ready...

Laura: hurry please.

Vanessa: me too...

(1 hour later in the car)

Vanessa: uh where are we going?

Rocky: it's like 9 in the morning..

Laura: okay first, We are going to The mall. then we are going to MY baby apointment..

Rocky: sweeet! I'm going to the baby appointment!

Vanessa: why us?

Laura: well, Vanessa your my sister, and Rocky, don't tell anyone but your my favorite lynch brother!

Rocky: awww laura I'm touched!

Laura: yea yea.. by the way you have to get something nice for Maia cause thats what i told ross, and he's probably telling that to Maia..

Rocky: booo Laura...

Laura: don't boo me! Its the first thing that popped into my mind! Plus i have to get something for ross.

Vanessa: I might as well get something for riker.

Laura: oh yea your dating riker! hows that going?

Vanessa: he's really sweet and what not he makes me happy *smiles*

Rocky: uh gross...

Vanessa: shut up and just drive

Rocky: Whatever...

We finally arrived at the mall, We walked around for a really long time since it was only 9:30 when we got there and my appointment wasn't till 12:30. Rocky and Vanessa thought it would be fun to bring me into a maternity store, It kind of was because they had this thing for the dads where they had to put on this stomach so they knew what the mother was going through, Rocky being rocky put on the 9 months on, after he kept apologizing for what i was going through, which i laughed at. then we went into some stores for fun, Then when we came to a jelwery store i saw this watch i knew Ross would love, I even got it engraved with the " Always & forever" in the bottom. ROcky being rocky didn't know what to get maia, so Vanessa & I had to help him, it was between the "Maia" Necklace, a " Rocky" Necklace, or a charm bracelet, Rocky got the Charm Bracelet, and bought an "R" charm, it was so cute. Vanessa didn't know what to get Riker, Rocky just Told her to get him some Bass string or something, instead she bought him dog tags with V & R, and some other things. I remember she actually got one that said " If lost please return to Vanessa Marano" I thought it was cute, Rocky just thought it was funny, After that It was about 11:30 We decided to have lunch here, I just got a salad, Vanessa got some weird Vegetarian taco or whatever, & rocky got a Burger, Which i wasn't surprised. Buy the time we were done we threw away our trash and made out way to the car. Rocky drove while me and Vanessa sat in the back he was like our Personal Chauffeur! It was great.

Laura: Hey rocky If Music ever fails you can be a Personal Chauffeur!

Rocky: very funny

Vanessa: anyways, are you nervous?

Laura: about rock driving us? no.. so far he hasn't hit anyone..

Vanessa: really? I was talking about the appointment dummy..

Laura: Oh. *laughs* A little, i mean i'm gonna want to take a test first then they are going to tell me how far along i am..

Rocky: that doesn't sound too bad..

Vanessa: so what if it turns out you aren't pregnant?

Laura: I'll be like Sad but happy, But i doubt that will happen.. i took 8 tests...

Rocky: DAMN 8 tests?! how did you like make that much pee...

Laura: Really? It doesn't matter! Anyways, i mean i'll be happy but sad, happy because i can like do stuff and not worry about a baby, but sad cause i'm actually kind of excited to be a mom.. Oh rocky it's right there

Once they arrived Laura walked up to the Receptionist.

Laura: Hi i have an appointment for Laura Marano?

Anna(receptionist): Hi, I'm anna, and yes i Got you here for 12:30, You are right on time, just take a seat and you will be called in shortly.

Laura: Thank you anna.

Anna: No problem

As soon as they sit down about 2 min later a doctor calls for her,

Dr. Vince: Laura Marano?

Laura: thats me, Is it okay if i bring them? * points to vanessa & Rocky*

: thats no problem. *smiles*

Laura: come on guys.

The walk into the room.

: As you guys my have noticed, I'm going to be your doctor, I'm . So i understand your pregnant, and you want to take a test just to make sure?

Laura: yes and i was wondering if you can find out how far along i am.

Dr.V: yea thats no problem, i just need you to pee in this cup, the bathroom is down the hall, third door to you left.

Laura: okay thank you, be right back.

30 min later

Dr. vince : okay so i have your results, good news or bad news first?

Laura: uh.. bad news?

Dr. Vince the bad news is... Just kidding theres no bad news.

Laura: wow okay..

Dr.V: anyways, You are pregnant, and you are about, two weeks along.

Laura: wow *smiles* So um.. is there like a point i need to pass where I know i wont miscarry or anything?

Dr. Vince: well, No i'm sorry, but usually it's safe to start telling people in your 3rd month.

Laura: okay thank you

Dr.V: no problem, it was nice meeting you guys. and i wish all the best * smiles & Leaves*

Laura: guys... I can't keep it from ross for 3 months..

Rocky: just tell him when your ready!

Vanessa: yea i agree with rocky, Just make sure you don't tell anyone else and you'll be fine..

Rocky: oh by the way.. I kinda.. well not really cause he was listening...

Laura: Rocky! just say it.

Rocky: okay well.. me and maia were talking, and we thought calum was asleep... and... He knows your pregnant..

Laura: ROCKY! *hits him*

Vanessa: Seriously rocky?

rocky: OW! and it was by accident...

Laura: Whatever, at least i can trust him... lets go.

Back at the house, its like 3

Ross: Does it take this long just to go shopping?

Riker:seriously ross? like every time your away from Laura your like a lost puppy or something

Ross: whatever... I can't help it i just have this weird feeling or something..

Ratliff: suuuure..

*rocky, vanessa and Laura walk in*

Ross: Laura! *runs to her*

Laura: well someones happy to see me! *kisses ross*

Ross: Your never leaving again, *Picks up laura & throws her over his shoulder.*

Laura: did something happen when i was gone?

Ross: nope but i just have this weird feeling...

Laura: uhh what is it?

Ross: that your gonna leave me or smething.

*On the couch*

Laura: Oh ross i'm never going to leave you, & by the way here! Happy late anniversary gift! *kiss*

Ross: OOOOOO a watch this is cute! thanks laur

Laura: Welcome love, Anyways Rocky! Give your to maia!

Maira: whaaaaaat? he got me something?

Laura: yuup! me and vanessa helped *smiles proudly*

Rocky: Here, i know we havent been going out long but i just wanted to give this too you because well i'm an awesome boyfriend *smiles*

Rocky sits on the couch and pulls Maia into his lap.

Maia: Aww Rocky this is so cute! Can you put it on me?

Rocky: of course i will

Maia: I have the best boyfriend! *kisses*

Vanessa: Hey babe i got you something *smiles*

Laura: It's so cute!*laughs*

Rocky: Yea sure *laughs*

Riker: aww thanks babe *kisses Vanessa*

He pulls out the Necklace, theres three of them, 1. Riker Anthony Lynch November 8, 1991 2. Music is the Divine way to tell beautiful, poetic things to the heart. 3. Property of Vanessa, If found Please return to Vanessa Marano, RL + VM

Riker: *laughs* I love it, thanks babe *kisses Vanessa*

Rydel: Ratliff! why don't you get me anything nice!

Ratliff: well no one told me they were going shopping!

Calum: anywwaays laura can i talk to you alone?

Laura: *Glares at rocky* Yea calum *smiles*


	19. Chapter 19

Laura: *glares at Rocky* Yea sure calum *smiles*

They walked out to the back yard where they could be alone

Calum: So i heard... that... your pregnant...

Laura: yea... I am.. it just happened and... ugh..

Calum: I'm happy for you laur! your like alittle sister to me! i wish you waited but, i'm happy. why havent you told Ross?

Laura: I just want to wait and make sure i wont miscarry or something. The doctor said 3 months but.. I don't think i can keep it a secret that long..

Calum: oh okay. So whats on your mind?

Laura: okay well... I havent told anyone... but.. I got accepted to julliard...

calum: Julliard! the one in new york?! On the east coast?!

Laura: yea calum, on the east coast...

Calum: so what are you going to do?

Laura: Well i don't know yet... gosh this sucks! *cries*

Calum: oh laura! it's okay i'm here for you *comforts laura*

Laura: thanks *cries* Calum

Calum: anytime. Okay heads up Ross is coming.

Ross: hey guys... uh.. whats up? Laura why are you crying?

Calum: I'll leave you two alone

Laura: Oh nothing, Calum just told me a really sad story, *smiles*

Ross: It's okay Laur. want to take a nap before going out to dinner?

Laura: yea

Ross & Laura Go to their room and take a nap.

(Vanessa & Riker)

Their taking a stroll along the beach. holding hands and talking, Riker notices She's kind of out of it.

Riker: babe.. whats wrong?

Vanessa: Oh uh nothing *smiles*

Riker: Vanessa don't lie to me please..

Vanessa: I can't tell you...

Riker: Vanessa... Please...

Vanessa: okay fine.. Uh.. Lauras... uh..

Riker: what? Laura's what? Is she okay?

Vanessa: she's pregnant..

Riker: OH MY GOD!

Vanessa: riker! shhh!

Riker: who's the dad?!

Vanessa: are you serious? It's Ross!

Riker: what! I didn't want to assume...

Vanessa: so your going to assume, My sisters cheating on Ross?!

Riker: I didn't mean it like that...

Vanessa: I know but.. She's my little sister... She's like 17..

Riker: I know..

Vanessa: Me, and rocky went with her to her baby appointment.. *smiles*

Riker: oh how did that go?

Vanessa: apparently shes two weeks

Riker: two weeks.. thats cool. So is she going to keep it?

Vanessa: Well she isn't going to abort.. i mean that is so not an option.. i think shes keeping it.. what do you think ross is going to do?

Riker: well... uh.. i don't know.. he's like a little kid... He might take it really well or really bad..

Vanessa: ugh this sucks..

Riker: it's going to be okay, so who else knows?

Vanessa:well all the girls were there when she took the test, rocky walked in on us talking about her bring pregnant, The I guess Calum over heard Rocky & Maia talking about it.. so.. everyone except... my parents, your parents, ryland, and Ratliff. Oh & Ross

Riker: oh shit.. our parents..

Vanessa: yea i don't even know...

Riker: i guesss we will all just support her..

Vanessa: yea

2 hours later.

Laura: Ross! get up! Ross!

Ross: two more minutes mom!

Laura: ross i'm not your mom... come one I wanna go out for dinner!

Ross: ughhhh

Laura: fine i'll ust take calum, or ryland!

Ross: I'm up!

Laura: thats what i thought. now go get ready

Ross: where do you want to go?

Laura: anywhere really

Ross: OOOH i know theres this place you can eat & like they have this karaoke thing next door!

Laura:oooh that sounds fun!

Ross: lets go!

At the resturant

Ross: I'll have a steak, with a side of mashed potatoes & Green beans!

Laura: I'll have hm... Smoked Salmon with mashed potatoes and a salad. please. *smiles*

waiter: alright then, Drinks?

Laura: raspberry iced tea

Ross: uhhhh root bear!

Waiter: alright i'll be right back with your drinks & yyour food should be ready in a few minutes.

ross: gooosh I feel like i haven't been with you in sooooo loooong

Laura: we sleep in the same room, I see you every day...

Ross: i know but.. you know what i mean..

Laura: sure i do...

Ross: so what is the real reason you were crying?

Laura: whaaaaat? I told you, Calum told me a really sad story!

Ross: really? what was it?

Laura: ooooh soo... uh... hmm. his dog died..

Ross: Laura, I can tell when your lying...

Laura: okay fine. I'm just kind of stressed, none of the colleges/ universities i applied to answered me..

Ross: really laur? only you would be stressed about something like that...

Laura: Oh wow thanks. I'm not offended at all..

Ross: laur i didn't mean it like that. it's just, your a wonderful actress. you have a beautiful voice and you don't need school! Just start getting home schooled like me!

Laura: there is like no fun in being home schooled!

Ross: its way fun!

Laura: sorry babe going to have to disagree with you on that. anyways. look foods here!

After eating, they headed to the karaoke place next door.

Laura: are you going to sing?

Ross: i don't know yet.

Laura: well i am! *smiles*

ross: Of course you are. what song are you going to sing?

Laura: yup! *walks on stage* Hey guys i'm laura marano! i'm going to sing Love song!

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today

everyone clapped.

Laura: how was i lover boy?

Ross: Fantastic! my turn! *runs on stage* Hey guy, that was my amazing girlfriend, , but now it's my turn *smirks* I know this is Karaoke but, I wanted to make this specia;, guys can you come out? i brought my band and i wanted to play a song for my lovely girlfriend

Just then, The rest of R5 came out on stage with their instruments. She will be loved

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background:]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

_[softly:]_  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Everyone starts to clap.

Laura: wow, that wasn't so bad ross

Ross: oh really?

Laura: yup! but i was better!

Ross: whatever lets go home


	20. Chapter 20

Next morning

(Laura's POV)

So I'm about 2 weeks pregnant, I throw up every now an then, nothing bad, nor really noticeable. Anyways, They want to go out and do something & I agree! Everyone just finished eating, We all just decided to go Hiking, at first we, the girls objected, but rocky convinced us that maybe penelope can meet her own kind, which we thought was really dumb, then they said if we got tired they would carry us, I thought about it, and I agreed, then all the girls agreed. We all got dressed, Everyone was pretty much wearing shorts, and tank tops. We all got into the cars, Rocky drove his jeep with penelope on his shoulder, Maia in the passenger, Ross, Riker, and Ryland in the Back. The rest of us were in Vanessa's car. Calum drove, Ratliff in the passenger, Rydel, Raini in the middle, and Vanessa & I in the back, Robin Had to go back to San diego because it was her friends birthday week or something. When we got to the hiking place, There was so many trails.

Calum: so are we all going up, are we separating? whats gonna happen?

Raini: well, i say we do boys, then girls, see who can make it to the top first!

Laura: that sounds fun

Rydel: whats the prize?

Ross: I KNOW! okay, which ever group makes it up first the losing group has to be the winning groups slaves for a week!

Riker: wow ross, thats actually a good prize, good job little bro

Ross: i know, i know *smiles proudly* HEY!

Everyone: *laughs*

Rocky: okay so we are seperating?

Ratliff: I guess soo

I don't know why but i just had a bad feeling about this.. but i just brushed it off

Vanessa: alright lets do this!

So there were about 4 different trails, The boys took the 2nd to the left, we took farthest on the right. Rydel said something about passing a waterfall but we had to do some rock climbing, i was a little scared but she said it wasn't that bad, so we started to walk up the trail, making small talk and what not.

Rydel: okay so not to freak you guys out.. but okay, uh theres mountain lions, snakes, and uh cows!

girls: WHAT?!

Laura: and you think it's okay to go hiking while... you know! *points to tummy*

Rydel: don't worry they like never come out!

Laura: oh you better be right!

Vanessa: it's okay i have pepper spray!

Maia: plus! i'm from Australia! there are snakes everywhere! I've learned all you need is a stick to pick them up and like put them somewhere else!

Raini: see! nothing to worry about!

Laura: fine, if anything goes wrong! I BLAME YOU GUYS!

Rydel: fine fine. okay so we just have to climb up these rocks and walk for like 5 min and we will be at the waterfall!

I looked at the "rocks" she was pointing at and my mouth dropped.

Laura: RYDEL! those are more like god damn boulders!

Rydel: HEY! you have a baby now, and i would appreciate it if you don't say bad words around my neice!

Laura: I know.. i know.. WAIT! THATS BESIDE THE POINT! THOSE ARE HUGE!

Vanessa: okay how about this, Rydel goes first, Then raini, then laura, so Rydel, and raini can help her up when she gets to the top, Me and maia will go after and help push laura up.

Laura: Fine..

Rydel, and Raini started to climb up the "rocks" and after it was my turn, I started to climb up with the help of Maia and Vanessa, then my foot slipped, i almost fell off, I got a bad scrape on my leg, but i just kept climbing until i reached Rydel and Raini. After Vanessa & Maia Camn up.

Vanessa: omg Laura, are you okay?

Laura: yea i just got a scrape on my leg.

Rydel: we can clean it off at the Waterfall.

Raini: can you walk?

Laura: yea i'm fine, lets go!

Maia: Just pace yourself okay?

Laura: mhmm

I have to admit, My leg started to burn, but i couldn't let them know.. I mean i don't want to feel like the fragile one. like a little kid, nope! they so don't get to do that. I appreciate it but, come on i'm still the same laura, anyways we walked for another what? 10 min? and we finally got to the Waterfall

Laura: omg, this is.. beautiful!

Rydel: see! i told you it was worth it!

Maia: okay come here laura, lets go clean the scrape

Laura: thanks maia.

Maia: Yea, no problem! uh laura.. does it really hurt cause.. it looks really irritated..

Laura: okay well.. it burns alittle..

Maia: I think it's infected... Luck for you! I brought my first aid kit!

Raini: why do you have a First aid kit?

Maia: welll... I'm pretty clumsy... do i have to say more?

Raini: nope!

Maia: exactly

Vanessa: so guys, uh, i don't really care if we lose the bet, because well, This place is beautiful.

Rydel: yea, I'd rather stay here and enjoy the water than hike in the heat for 30 min.

Maia: Laura has to rest for a while anyways

Raini: YAY! swimming!

Vanessa: I guess we lose & we get to swim!

Laura: we don't exactly have swimsuits.. thought i should let you know..

Vanessa: we have our bras & Undies.

Raini: omg! what if someone catches us?

Rydel: Okay well... uh.. This isn't actually part of the trail.. uh HAHA funny thing, instead of climbing the rocks we were supposed to go left and follow the wall...

Vanessa: see! now i don't know about you guys but i'm swimming.

I decided against swimming, i wasn't really in the mood, after about 10 min of just sitting there, I swear i heard something behind me...

Laura: hey guys... uh i think we should... go.. i just heard...

*growling *

Laura: OMG GUYS DID YOU HEAR THAT?

Maia: okay yea we should go! LIKE NOW.

Every one started to get dressed but, I couldn't find my shirt, neither could vanessa... shit.. then the growling got closer, so we started running running like hell.. currently, I was in my sports bra, and some shorts and my shoes, & vanessa was wearing her bra, some shorts and her shoes, she couldnt even put her socks back on, We were like 99.99% sure that something was chasing us.. just then i stepped on something and just my luck i hurt my ankle... seriously?

Maia: omg! laura are you okay?!

Laura: my ankle hurts really bad..

Vanessa: I know your hurting but we have to keep moving.. her put your arm around my shoulders.

Maia: yea mine too

So currently, we were all sorta running, Maia, and Vanessa were my crutches kinda, and we just kept running.

(Boys)

Rocky: so uh guys... where do you think the girls are?

Riker: Probably like gossiping or something.

Ratliff: *girl voice* Like omg, did you see those new shoes at versace?

Calum: *girl voice* oh yea! they were so cute!

Ross: uh.. weird. okay yea you guys... never do that again..

*Screams*

Riker: uh did you guys hear that?

Rocky: sounded like... people screaming?

Ross: probably just people messing around or whatever

Rocky: probably.

Riker: so when we go on tour and yea... wheres penelope going?

Ryland: yea cause the tour bus has sooo much room

Rocky: shes coming with us duh!

Riker: seriously bro?

Ratliff: that would be fun!

Ryland: seriously Ratliff?

Ratliff: what?

Riker: okay then, when you find penelope dropping on the floor, guys who's cleaning them!

Ratliff: oh... no..

*girls screams*

Calum: uh guys... is it just me or... were those screams familiar?

Ratliff: Okay yea... It sounded like Del...

Rocky: and maia...

Ross: sounds like their coming toward us..

Riker: should ... should we like stop?

Ross: duh! what if like its our girls.. and like something bad happened?

Calum: okay...

(Girls)

Vanessa: Hey.. I think i see people!

Maia: yea! I see them too!

Raini: I don't think it's behind us anymore...

Rydel: yea... but.. thats a huge snake!

girls scream

Laura: eww!

Maia: come on..

Vanessa: omg its the guys!

(Rikers POV)

We stopped and looked in the direction of the screams.. it looked like the girls... then they came closer, now i'm 100% sure it's the girls

Riker: omg vanessa!

Ross: Laura! what heppened!

Calum: are you guys okay?!

Ryland: did you see a mountain lion?

Ratliff: why are you guys wet...

Rocky: and.. uh have no shirt on...

Laura: okay well, Rydel wanted to go to this waterfall, and we had to climb these rocks. and i slipped earning me this *points to leg*

Rydel: Then, we got to the waterfall, and we hung out and vanessa got this idea..

Vanessa: that we should go swimming! and we didn't have suits but we just went in out bras and undies.

Raini: then Laura heard some growling, and then we heard it, and we rushed to get dressed, and Laura and Vanessa lost their shirts.

Maia: then, we ran and ran, then laura hurt her ankle, and then we kept running, then we saw a snake, and now we are here!

Ryland: waaait so you guys were in your undies and you couldn't have called us?

Rydel: *smacks ryland* Really? we almost died and all you care about is girl in their undies?!

Ross: I mean.. If you called, we could have been there to protect you guys... while seeing you guys in your undies *smiles*

Laura: *smacks ross* seriously?

Riker: hahahah okay well... maybe we should just cut this hiking trip short...

Vanessa: oh really? *sarcasm*

Riker: hey! no need to be mean

Vanessa: seriously? we almost.. never mind.

Laura: okay well, My ankle is most likely twisted, or broken, so someone carry me...ross..

Ross: uh.. its like 30 min down hill.. how about we *gestures to guys* take turns! I'll go first.

guys: ugghhhh fine

Laura: yay! uh can somone give me their shirt? i kinda lost mine...

Ross: Here you go cupcake

Laura: thanks ross *kiss*

Ross: okay get on my back m-lady

Riker: since this is a popular trail, Vanessa here's my shirt.

Vanessa: no thanks, i kinda like being shirtless

Ryland: I like her being shirtless too! * winks*

Riker: uh yea no. i don't need guys staring at my girlfriends boobs *throws vanessa over his shoulder* ahhh way better

Vanessa: riker put me down! *giggles*

Riker: put my shirt on then.

Vanessa: fine

Riker: yay. *kiss*

Ryland: boooooo

Vanessa: *smacks his head*

Ryland: what was that for?

Vanessa: really?

Riker:*Smacks his head*

Ryland: OW! what?

Riker: thats for looking at my girflirends boobs.

Ryland: is this like national hit Ryland day?

everyone Laughs

Ross: probably.. *whispers to laura* You look gooood in my shirt

Laura: *blushes* I know.

Maia: uh, rocky, you need to take off your shirt?

Rocky: why?

Maia: would you rather me staring at your two shirtless brother or you?

Rocky: true *shirt off*

Maia: Better * kiss*

Raini: kay yea, you know what, I think all the guys just need to take off their shirts.

Rydel: yea, i think, shirts are banned on guys,

Raini: i agree, Calum, Ratliff, Ryland, that means you guys

*rest of the boys take off their shirts*

Rydel: muuuch better

Raini: agree

Vanessa: Damn our boyfriends are fucking hott

Laura: Vanessa Language!

Ross: why?

Laura: oh uh..

Rydel: because!

Raini: we have this game. to see who can go the longest with out saying bad word or yea.

Vanessa: oh yea totally forgot.

Maia: i think the guys should be in it too!

Laura: mee too!

Rocky, riker, and Calum caught on when the girls kep finishing each others sentences.

RO&RI&C: yea we are down!

Ross: I guesss...

Ryland: whats the prize?

Ratliff: OOOOO how about the losers have to be a slave for the winner!

Ross: ooooo thats good!

Rocky: god you guys are dumb.

Ratliff: well, Vanessas out!

Ross: I Dub thee SLAVE!

Vanessa: yea yea yea

Laura: wow okay weirdooos

Ross: look we are almost down!

Laura: so, its 3 what do you guys want to do? Late lunch?

Vanessa: yea now that you mention it, i'm kinda hungry.

Laura: Late lunch it is.

Raini: We should go too In'n'out then go to the park or something.

Riker: sounds like a plan.


	21. Chapter 21

(Rocky's POV)

After we reached the bottom we drove through a In'n'out drive through and headed to this park, We had to put our shirts back on because she thought it would be inappropriate to be shirtless around children even though the park was across the street from the beach. We had to stop by a shop to get laura & Vanessa new shirts, but after we headed to this park. This park is the park me and ross go to whenever we want to skate or something because they have an awesome skate park, these cool Cement slides, a huge field, Basketball, volleyball, tennis courts, and This huuuge, i mean Huuuuuge playground. This Park was awesome. We found this cool picnic table under a tree next to the cement slides. I noticed Laura just chomping down on her burger and fries... wow cravings already? OH SHOOT

Rocky: uh laura... I think we forgot something...

Laura: what?

Rocky: shouldn't you go to the hospital for your ankle?

Vanessa: oh yea!

Ross: yea, okay lets go! *Picks up laura*

Laura: waaaaait i wanna finish my fries!

Rocky: laura i think you've had enough fries..

Not to sound mean at all but, she finished her fries, Vanessa's fries, rydel's and mine... God she ate a lot! plus she had a large strawberry shake. I honestly don't think thats healthy... I mean shouldn't she be eating healthy? I'm surprised.. am i the only one who noticed she ate all those fries.. gosh.. Oh look penelope's asleep on the table, How cute!

Ratliff: Rocky? *waves hand infront of rocky's face* Rocky? Hellloo?

Rocky: Sup?

Ratliff: you've been staring at the box of fries for like 5 min... whats on your mind dude?

Rocky: oh.. uh.. Laura ate my fries *pouts*

Ratliff: really? here *hands rocky his fries*

Rocky: Yay!

Ratliff: alright child lets go.

When we got back to the cars, Riker, Laura, Calum, and Rydel rode with me, and everyone else in Vanessa's car. Riker drove because I wanted to eat my fries mmmm yummy fries... Calum was holding Penelope, who looked as cute as can be while sleeping. Laura and Rydel were talking about Laura wanting some watermelon.

Rocky: So laura, Like you know how you're probably going to need an x-ray?

Laura: yeeeea..

Rocky: wont you need to tell the doctor that your preggers?

Laura: probably..

Riker: uh.. how? because would't you think ross would want to go into the room with you, I mean all of us would want to go in the room with you..

Laura: oh yea.. shoot.. well... GOD I WANT WATERMELON...

Rydel: Cravings haha

Riker: well... shiii

Laura: don't you dare finish that word

Rocky: Yea Riker! no cussing infront of the baby!

Calum: woah woah woah.. when did riker find out?

Laura: Oh thats right.. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!

Riker: no need to yell...

Laura: beside the point!

Riker: wellll... you sister told meee...

Laura: WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU?! OMG

Riker: she is my girlfriend... and you are practically a little sister...

Laura: awww thats sweeet! So how are you and my dear loving big sister?

Riker: wow.. mood swings much?

Laura: WHAT STOP INSULTING ME *crying*

Calum: wow riker way to be sensitive!

Rocky: nice going bro

Riker: Omg laura i'm so sorry i was just...

Laura: *laughs* Juuuuust kidding *smiling*

Riker: seriously?

Rydel: hahahahha good one laur

Riker: Anyways! we are here...

Laura: yaaay now someone carry meeee *pouts*

Calum: My turn i guueeeesssssssss *picks up laura* m-lady

Laura: thanks calum

Calum: anything for you

Rocky: So what about Ross?

Ross: so what about me ?

Rocky: uh

Riker: we thought you were going to carry her

Laura: yuuup totally

Ross: okay then...

Calum: Ross want to go to the cafeteria?

Ross: oooo ya!

Calum: Here rocky *hands laura to rocky*

Rocky: ugh why meee

Laura: why do you guys make it sound like i'm a burden? Am i that fat?!

Rocky: no no no. Im just rally lazy...

Laura: sure whatever.

Rocky: lets gooo

After we got to the office, Riker checked in Laura and told them about Lauras situation. I put laura down on the chir until we got called in. Apparently they dont have wheel chairs because i honestly don't know.. what kind of hospital is this?! Anyways, I picked up laura and carried her into the room. I put her on the little doctor bed thing. Since we all couldn't fit, It was, Riker, Vanessa, & I, Calum and Ross were still in the cafeteria, Rydel, Raini, Ryland, ratliff, and Maia were in the waiting room, Maia was holding our baby, aka Penelope. Penelope really likes maia, and maia loves penelope, maybe we can be a big family, Maybe one day we can have another penelope.. how fun! Penelope can have a sibling I shall name him Boots! Penelope and Boots! WOOO!

Riker: Rocky? Helloo?

Rocky: sup? oh wheres Laura?

Vanessa: dude they like took her to get an X-ray like 10 min ago...

Riker: yea.. where have you been?

Vanessa: he's been probably thinking about him and Maia getting married one day.

Riker: oh yea, then they get another monkey and name him Boots or something, *laughs*

Rocky: Whaaaaaat, nooooooo pshhhhhhh

Riker: you were thinking that werent you...

Rocky: *head down* yea...

Vanessa & Riker: * Laughing*

Vanessa:wow...

Rocky: whatever.. Oh look theres Laura!

Laura: hey guuuys!

Riker: soo how did it go?

Laura: well, i need a cast for like 3 weeks and after 3 weeks i'm all good!

Vanessa: well thats not that bad... but uhh that means... you can't swim...

Rocky: or do anything fun.. and we still have like 2 more monthssssss

Laura: exactly we have like two more months. which we have about 1 month an a week left when i get my cast taken off

Rocky: I gueeeeesssssss

Riker: what color are you gonna get for you cast? blue? Pink? Red? Yellow?

Laura: Probably Red

: ahhh good choice.

Laura: oh hello

Dr. Reed: Hello again, so lets get that cast on, red? if i'm correct?

Laura: yup!

When the doctor dude was done, Laura had a cast on her foot, and Crutches, thank god, we don't have to carry her around that much, i mean she isn't heavy or anything i love carrying around my soon to be little sis hopefully, but sometimes like i said earlier, you know i get lazy. we walk back out to the waiting room, and find Ross & Calum

Rocky: sup dudes

Calum & Ross: sup

Rocky: where is everyone else?

Calum: Oh they got bored and left, their at the house waiting.

Rocky: Oh cool

Ross: Hey Laur you okay? *hugs laura*

Laura: Yea I just have this stupid thing

Ross: hey at least if anyone tires something you can hit them with your crutches! *smiles*

Laura: true. Lets gooo homee

Rocky: uh guys... Theres 6 of us... in a 5 person car...

Riker: i think we can fit...

Vanessa: Laura can sit upfront, and the rest we can squeeze.

Calum: you guys i think we are going to get caught...

Rocky: what makes you say that?

Calum: Dude, you car has no doors or any type of cover...

Rocky: Life is about taking risks!

Calum: Fine..

So, Calum drove, Laura sat in the front, and Riker, Ross, Vanessa and I in the back, Ross & Vanessa sat in the middle because " They didn't want to fall out" Pshh i doubt that can happen. Anyways, we were almost home when we saw sirens... shit.. today is so not our day.. we pulled over

Police men: Hey guys, I'm Officer derek..

Calum: Hey Officer Derek, whats up?

Off. Derek: you realize you have one too many passengers

Calum: I know.. *head down*

Off Derek: since it's the end of my shift, I'll let you off with a warning, But since you have too many passengers, One has to come with me.

Calum: Okay, Ross go.

Ross: why me?

Laura: out of all of us, your probably te one who would end up in a police car anyways..

Ross: HEY! thats so not true!

Riker: Yeah it is...

Ross: Fine...

Rocky: OH DUDE we should pull a prank on the dudes at home! Off. Derek mind helping us out?

Off. Derek: sure why not.

Rocky: Okay just but ross in hand cuffs and when we get to the house, turn on your siren and lights.

Off. Derek: alright

when we got home, derek did exactly that. everyone can rushing out of the house, Ratliff, Ryland came out laughing when they saw ross, Rydel started crying, Maia and Raini looked so sad. We burst out laughing.

rocky: HAHAHAHHAHA just kidding.

Off Derek: your free to go, have a nice night kids.

Rocky: Thanks!

Rydel: WHAT THE HELL!

Riker: Rocky's Idea

Rocky: Thanks man *sarcasm*

Rydel: *Smack*

Rocky: OW! can we just go inside?

Vanessa: Lets play some.. True or dare!

_**(a/n: okay guys, it would be awesome if you guys kept reviewing, and sending in some idea! I'm going away this weekend and I want to pre write some chapters so i can just post them throughout the weekend. I need some ideas and more reviews, i wont have much time to write this weekend so if you guys want more chapters then please review i love your guy's love for this story! -kat xoxoxox)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**(a/n: I know i promised two chapters, i will post this one right now, and later i'll post the other chapter, sorry i've been busy, school starts soon for me, then i have my disney trip, so yea sorry! Next chapter will be up in like 2 hours probably)**_

(Vanessa's POV)

When we got home, even though we had to cut our time at the park short because we needed to go to the hospital, And we didn't get to the top after our hike because some animal decided it was fun to chase us, I thought we could have some fun! So me being the awesome person I am, suggested to play some Truth or dare. Oh this is going to be fuun! I have many, many things up my sleeve. Wooo it includes people undressing *wink *

Vanessa: so you guys in? Or are you guys going to be scardy cats?

Ross: ooh that sound like fun! Lets play! lets play! LAURA LETS PLAY!

Laura: Ross you are such a child, I don't know…. When Vanessa wants to play truth or dare… It kinda gets… scary…

Vanessa: Oh laura you know me so well, but don't worry! Just play!

Laura: Fine!

Ross: YAY!

Vanessa: Baaaaabe are you going to play?

Riker: I don't know….

Vanessa: *whispers * if you play you'll get something later on.

Riker: I'll play

Rocky: I'll play!

Rydel: do I have too? I mean, what laura said kinda scares me….

Ratliff: pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee

Rydel: Fine, only for you liffy

Ratliff: yay! This is going to be fun! Fun! Fun!

Rydel: oh god, now your acting like a kid *laughs *

Maia: I'll play only if I get to spin first!

Vanessa: Okay fine.

Calum: I think I'll play

Raini: I guesssssssss

Ryland: Oh how exciting! I'll play!

Vanessa: yay! Okay gather around my children

Riker: ahem

Vanessa: Okay, my children and my wonderful boyfriend

Riker: Muuuuuch better *kiss *

Vanessa: Okay can some one get a bottle or something?

Rocky: Yea I'll get it, I need to put Penelope down first.

(General POV)

Rocky went upstairs with Penelope, he made her a bottle, and put her in Calum's bed, Rocky decided to put her in Calum's bed because he doesn't want monkey hair on his, plus Penelope likes the way Calum smells. Weird right? He then got one of Penelope's bottles that was clean and brought it down stairs. The order went, Vanessa, Riker, Maia, Rocky, Ratliff, Calum, Raini, Rydel, Ross, Laura, and Ryland.

Maia: Really? A baby bottle? Good Job Rocky

Rocky: You said a bottle, so I got a bottle, a Penelope bottle.

Maia: Uh huh, anyways! Lets get this game started!

Riker: Lets put some music on! Any suggestions?

Ross: *cough * R *cough * 5

Riker: I agree! So, loud!

Maia: okay, okay, Lets begin!

When, Maia spun the bottle, out of luck, it lands on herself, so she spun it again and it landed on Vanessa. Maia smiled.

Maia: Vanessa, Truth or dare?

Vanessa: hmm, lets go with Dare!

Maia: I dare you to, hmm Eat a spoon full of cinnamon infront of everyone.

Vanessa: Oh god! Dam

Vanessa went into the kitchen and grabbed the ground cinnamon and a spoon. She ran back into the living room, Maia filled the spoon with a lot, and I mean a lot of cinnamon and handed it to Vanessa. Vanessa Shoved it in her mouth, in about five seconds, The cinnamon came back out and went all over Rocky and Ratliff, she got up and ran into the kitchen. Everyone followed; Vanessa was at the sink running the water against her tongue. Everyone burst out laughing. Rocky and Ratliff were trying to get the cinnamon off but failed horribly: When they finished everyone went back to the circle. Vanessa spun the Bottle and it landed on Laura.

Vanessa: *smiles * Truth or dare laur

Laura: Truth!

Vanessa: boo, you know me too well, Okay hmm. Channing Tatum or Ross?

Ross: Pshhh of course she's going to pick m…

Laura: Channing tatum! Duh! He's like so hot!

Ross: LAURA!

Laura: Sorry, I love you but, It's Channing freaking Tatum!

Ross: *pouts *

Laura: would you feel better if I kissed you?

Ross: yeeess

Laura: *kiss *

Rocky: Gross! Can we please continue the game?

Laura: alright,

When Laura spun the bottle it landed on Ryland

Laura: Hey Ry, Take your pick! Truth or dare?

Ryland: Whats the worst you can do? Dare

Laura: Oh Baby Lynch, you have no idea what I can do, you should have picked truth! I dare you to strip down to you boxers, then gets four eggs and put them in your boxers then sit on the floor. *smiles Innocently *

Ryland: First, Don't call me baby lynch! *pouts * And that is totally not fair!

Laura: I'll call you whatever I want baby lynch, now go!

Ryland went into the kitchen got four eggs, he then stripped down to his boxers and put the eggs in there, he then sat down which made everyone laugh, he felt all gross and ew. Ryland spun the bottle and it landed on Ross.

Ross: hit me Baby bro.

Ryland: Truth or daaaare!

Ross: Dare!

Ryland: *smiles * I'm getting you Laura! I dare you to crack two eggs on your lovely girlfriend

Rydel: oh that's Cruel!

Ross: Sorry Laur, I love ya but it's a dare!

Laura: Yea, yea just get it over with.

Ross walked into the kitchen and grabbed two eggs, he slowly walked into the living room, and cracked the eggs over Laura's head, Ryland burst out laughing, so did all other the guys, Rydel and Raini just shook their head disapprovingly.

Laura: Oh, Baby Lynch It is so on *laughs * Ross spin!

When Ross spun the bottle and it went to Ratliff

Ratliff: OOOO, Lets do this!

Ross: Okay then! Truth or dare!

Ratliff: Dare meh bebe

Ross: yea.. don't call me that, I dare you to, Hey ladies, do we still have any hair color?

Vanessa: Of course we do! We have, Pink, Blue, Green, Orange, and Yellow!

Ross: yay! I dare you, Ellington Ratliff to color your hair, drum roll please! Yellow!

Ratliff: Oh great! I hope you realize that's sarcasm!

Vanessa went to get the yellow hair dye, She helped Ratliff color his hair yellow. When they came back, Everyone burst out laughing. When he spun, it landed on Riker.

Riker: Dare!

Ratliff: no! Riker, I have to ask you the question!

Riker: but I already picked dare!

Ratliff: nope, nope, I have to ask it's part of the whole thing!

Riker: fine! Then ask the question!

Ratliff: Okay! Riker Anthony Lynch, Truth or dare!

Riker: dare.

Ratliff: I dare you to... hehehe. Wax you happy trail!

Riker: WHAT NO! That's what brings in the ladies!

Vanessa: hunny, no, I thank you very much Ratliff

Ratliff: I got chu hommie G

Vanessa: Yea, no just stop.

Ratliff: Okay time to wax it! Rydel, I know you have some wax!

Laura: Why.. why do you have wax?

Rydel: I like to wax my own legs! It's like easy & Saves me money!

Maia: that's brilliant!

Ratlliff: alright go get it! I want to see him cry! Mwhahahah

Riker: I hope you know I hate you very much,

Ratliff: I lub you too hunny *blows him a kiss *

Rydel went upstairs to get the wax. When she came back she went into the kitchen to warm up some wax, Riker in the mean time took off his shirt. When Rydel came back Ratliff was already laughing. Riker was scared. When Rydel put on the wax, then the paper, she counted to 3 and pulled it off.

Riker: AHHHHH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Ratliff: HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAH


	23. Chapter 23

(General POV)

At that moment, Everyone burst out laughing, Especially Ratliff, He was on the floor dying of laughter, Riker was crying out in pain, he had actual tears in his eyes. When Riker finally calmed down, he smacked Ratliff's head; he spun the bottle, and it landed on Calum.

Riker: Okay calum, truth or dare?

Calum:….truth!

Riker: very well…. Would you date Raini?

Calum: Ha.. oh.. uh… yes….

Raini: you would?

Calum: deffinately, your funny, cute, smart…

Rocky: bleh, romantic stuff.

Maia: rocky! Rude.

Rocky: yea, yea yea

Maia: really? *smack *

Rocky: OW!

Calum: anyways! OH! Rydel! Landed on you my friend. Truth or dare?

Rydel: Hmmm, Dare!

Calum: Oh good! I have a perfect one! I dare you to rub peanut butter on your whole body!

Rydel: Calum! That's gross! EWWWWW

Calum: Sorry love! You picked dare! If you want Ratliff can help!

Ratliff: Dude, I'm allergic to peanut butter!

Calum: Oh dude, that's sad….. I didn't know! Well too bad, should have told me earlier! Now you can't touch your girlfriend!

Rydel: ugh! Vanessa can you help me?

Vanessa: suuuure, because it isn't weird at allll!

Rydel: thanks

Vanessa: no problem

Vanessa and Rydel walked into the kitchen, Rydel tied up her hair and took off any jewelry, when she was ready Vanessa got a baking spatula thing and used it to put it all over Rydel's exposed skin, when they were done, they used 3 jars, it took 10 min, and the whole room smelled like peanut butter. They, well Vanessa cleaned up and they both went back to the living room, Everyone started to laugh, even Ratliff, but he moved faaaar away from Rydel. When Rydel spun the bottle, she got peanut butter on it, but it landed on Maia.

Maia: hit me peanut butter love

Rydel: hahaha your so funny! I have peanut butter where NO ONE wants peanut butter, Truth or dare!

Maia: Uh…. Dare! I think… yea lets go with dare!

Rydel: It's funny, cause now I don't want to be alone so I dare you to cover your whole body with jelly!

Maia: Oh that's cruel! Strawberry or Grape?

Rydel: Which one do you hate the most?

Maia: Grape….

Rydel: Then Both! *giggles *

Maia: Fiiiiineeeee, Rocky, can you help me pleeease?

Rocky: Fine, fine,

Maia: Thanks babe.

They went through the same process as Vanessa and Rydel, but since jelly doesn't really stick, Maia has to walk on paper towels When they got back, They continued playing. by Midnight, Rydel and Maia clocked out and went to shower and then go to bed, Ratliff had yellow hair, he was missing half of his left eyebrow so he went to bed. Calum got his nose pierced, thanks to Maia, who knew she could Pierce things… He later took it out and went to the movie room. Raini, she got out with purple hair, a permanent marker uni-brow she went to try to wash it off only succeeded on partially removing it. This left Rocky who was currently sporting a lovely fitting blue dress with make up, eye shadow, lipstick, mascara, you name it, its probably on him. Riker, who now had neon blue hair, Make up, and only in his boxers, Ross who was covered in flour and eggs, Ryland, who was still in his boxers sitting on gross eggs, but now who was wearing one of Vanessa's bra's covered in milk, Laura, who is now shirtless, (with bra still on) an awkward drawing of Rocky on her back with Permanent marker, and finally, Vanessa who is now with bright pink hair, a moustache, and baby grapes up her nose.

Riker: God you girls are tough. But now, I Dare you, Vanessa to go next door and ask them if Justin bieber is their son, when they say no you break down crying and do the worm.

Laura: omg! That's hilarious! HAHAHAHA good one! *highfives riker *

Riker: I know, I know. Sooo Vanessa?

Vanessa: You suck, but whatever I guessssssssss

Ross: omg we have to video tape this!

Vanessa: nope nu huh!

Rocky: Don't worry, we already video taped you eating a banana upside down.

Vanessa: that was so wrong on so many levels.

Riker: Gooo

Vanessa: I'm going, I'm going.

Vanessa got up, so did everyone else, and walked down to the next door neighbor. She started to knock, and ring the door bell so many times, When this guy, around 25 answered, Not going to lie, he was hot, he had Dark brown hair, stands about 6"0, shirtless, toned everything, and finally blue eyes, Might I add, Perfection? Vanessa stood there Speechless, then Riker threw a crumpled paper at her, then did the dare, when she was done, she ran back into the house, everyone followed.

Vanessa: Thanks for telling me your next door neighbor was HOT!

Laura: I have to admit, he was hot!

Vanessa: did you see his abs?

Laura: hell yea, I was about to go over there an….

Boys: AHEM!

Laura: Oh yea, hehe,

Ross: what were you about to say?

Laura: I wwassss… I was about to say, that I was about to go over there and uh…who am I kidding, he's hot, I'd go over there and give him my number!

Vanessa: omg! Me too! Damn!

Riker & Ross: Seriously?

Riker: Thanks *sarcasm *

Vanessa: don't blame me, you're the one who dared me to go over there

Riker: I didn't know you were going to Cody's house!

Laura: So his name's Cody, mmmm

Ross: LAURA!

Laura: I still love you *smiles *

Ross: uh huh sure you do!

Laura: ARE YOU DOUBTING OUR RELATIONSHIP?!

Vanessa: UH LAUR!

Laura: HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN!

Rocky: shit, LAURA!

Laura: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY LOVE FOR YOU?! AT YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME *cires *

Riker: LAURA!

Laura: heeeeeey riker *smiles *

Ross: uh…

Laura: SO NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME?! *stops away to the back yard *

Vanessa: yea… uh… I'm going to… I'll just go talk to her…

Rocky: you do that….

Ross: what the hell just happened?!

Riker: ya' know… Ladies and their mood swings,

Ryland: she's probably on her period!

Ross: I guesssss…

Laura: sorry ross

Ross: It's okay cupcake come here *hug * Just know, I will never ever stop loving you, Always and forever, remember?

Laura: yes *kiss * now, lets continue the game!

Vanessa: I have a better idea, lets do a team thing! Me, & Laura vs the boys!

Ross: how does this work?

Vanessa: well, We do what we've been doing but instead, if one says dare, and they were dared to do something their whole team has to do the dare!

Riker: simple enough

Rocky: sounds fun!

Ross: can I be on your team?

Vanessa: no

Ryland: can I be on your team?

Laura: again, no

Boys: fine!

Laura: here, we will go first.

Vanessa: okay truth or dare?

Ross: Truth!

Vanessa: Okay,

Laura: if you had to do it with a dude, which dude? Clooney or Pine?

Ross: seriously?

Laura: *giggles * just wanted to know

Riker: definitely pine, I mean have you seen him in star trek? Dayum!

Vanessa: yea, okay no.

Rocky: Clooney all the way!

Vanessa: good job Rocky!

Ryland: Clooney!

Ross: pine!

Laura: okay then!

Riker: okay girls truth or dare?

Vanessa: Dare!

Ross: I dare you to, Egg Cody's house!

Vanessa: What no!

Laura: sure, that means I get to see him again!

Riker: Ross!

Ross: OKAY NEVER MIND, I dare you to dump water on Ratliff and Rydel!

Vanessa: Boooo, I'd rather egg cody's house

Ross: well too bad!

Vanessa and Laura went to get a small bucket, they filled it with water and walked up to Rydel's room, they had a feeling Ratliff would be there too & guess what they were right. When they poured it, Laura and Vanessa Ran out of the room and Left the guys, Rydel Took the nearest thing which was her shoe and threw it at them, hitting Rocky in the eye, Ratliff threw the clock, which missed Ross & Riker by less than an inch, they also ran out of the room.

Laura: alright, Truth or dare!

Rocky: dare!

Vanessa: I dare you to all go skinny diping!

Ryland: whaaaat nooo

Riker: I don't want to see my brothers you know what!

Ross: ewww!

Rocky: ets do it!

Everyone walked into the back yard, and the boys started to strip, the girls turned around so they didn't have to see anything, when the boys were in the pool, Vanessa and Laura took the boys clothes and Ran inside the house locking the door. The boys tried to open the door but couldn't, so the grabbed some thing to cover their man hood and walked to the front, right when they knocked, a police siren went off right behind them. They turned around to find two officers, one male one female, the females name was Officer Rosie, and the man Officer Aleck.

Rosie: uh.. *blushing *

Aleck: would you mind telling us what you are doing, naked, at 1 in the morning? Outside? In public?

Riker: weellll, we were playing truth or dare…

Ross; and our girlfriends dared us to go skinny dipping in the pool..

Rocky: then when we got in the pool they took our clothes

Ryland: and locked us out, so we grabbed something to cover our, yea, and know we are here…

Rosie: well, uh…

*door opens *

Vanessa: what is going on out here?

Riker: really?

Laura: uh who are you?

Vanessa: and why are you naked?

Ross: seriously laura?

Riker: Vanessa!

Vanessa: Uh.. how do you know my name!

Aleck: Do you know them miss?

Vanessa: no!

Rocky: seriously Vanessa?!

Rosie: are you positive? If not we have to take them to jail for public nudity!

Vanessa: I'm sorry, I don't…

Laura: go ahead and take them away! PERVERTS!

Ross: seriously Laura! What the hell!

Rydel: hey guys whats…. Omg!

Rocky: Rydel! Can you tell these police officers you know us?

Rydel: I'm sorry, I can't say I have…

Rosie: I'm sorry for the disruptions, come on boys your coming with us

The girls winked at the boys, later in the morning, Calum and Ratliff went to bail them out of jail. When they got home, the girls were laughing their asses off, but the boys were beyond pissed, even though they got the charges dropped.

_**(a/n: and here is chapter 23! okay so i don't know if i'll be updating this weekend but i'll try my best! so till then, keep reviewing, you guys are awesome, so till next time -kat xoxoxox)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**(A/N: hey guys, *PLEASE READ MUCHO IMPORTANT I know you guys want me to update & what not, but i can't update everyday, especially now, I start junior year next tuesday, I have behind the wheel training, I'm busy. So I'm going to be updating every other day. I try to make every chapter really long. So My weekend was good! Disney land! universal studios! I visited UC Irvine, dream school! Anyways alright heres chapter 24! Review! and what not! -kat XOXOXOX)**_

(Next week )

Last week, Calum, and Ratliff had to get up ay 5 in the morning to bail out Ryland, Riker, Ross and Rocky. Calum got them to drop all charges, and nothing was going to be shown on their record. When the boys got home, they decided not to talk to the girls for a while, even though it was a good joke, but of course they aren't going to let the girls know that. Of course Vanessa, Laura, and Rydel told everyone else, Calum thought it was a little harsh but pretty funny, then Maia, Raini, and Ratliff thought it was hilarious. Through out the week, whenever the girls tried to talk to the boys, they'd just get ignored, The boys thought it was funny. The girls started to go crazy.

Instead of Ross and Laura cuddling, Ross would cuddle with a pillow. Whenever Vanessa showered, she made sure Riker noticed, Riker, of course noticed but just ignored it, well tried his best to ignore it. Whenever Rydel tried to talk to her brothers, They would just pretend she isn't there.

Laura: Okay, so have the guys talked to you since last week?

Vanessa: Nope, no matter how much clothes I wasn't wearing, He wont even look at me!

Rydel: nope, they just pretend that I'm not in the room. I haven't seen them act like that since, I was, 10. I told them Santa Claus wasn't really and they didn't talk to me for like 2 weeks.

Laura: for 2 weeks, they didn't talk to you? Just because you told them Santa Claus isn't real?

Vanessa: That is wow! They are something… I mean... WOW

Laura: So how are we going to get them to talk to us….. Ross wont even touch me! I get sooo cold at night!

Rydel: haha, I don't know but, lets just go make them breakfast.

Vanessa: Yea maybe if we make them breakfast they'll talk to us.

Rydel: Yea, Hopefully.

Laura: If not, then I have a plan, but it's pretty never mind, but it should be full proof.

Vanessa: all right, lets go.

(Maia come's out of Rocky's room)

Maia: Morning guys *yawns *

Vanessa: Hey Maia

Rydel: Morning Aussie

Laura: Morning Maia! Wait, you spent the night?

Maia: hehe, yea well, Me and Rocky were watching a movie last night, and I was too tired to walk back to my house so, I stayed the night. *giggles *

Vanessa: did you keep it PG?

Maia: yeeeeeeeees *giggles *

Rydel: Sure you did!

Laura: anyways, want to help us make breakfast?

Maia: ooo yea! I'll make some cinnamon rolls!

Rydel: yay! Your cinnamon rolls are like, awesome.

Laura, Maia, Rydel, and Vanessa went downstairs to find Calum drinking his coffee. They kicked him out of the kitchen so they can make breakfast. Calum decided to go for a morning swim. Everyone else was still asleep except for Raini; she went out to the mall. That girl can shop. Rydel started to make cut up fruits, Maia started to make her cinnamon buns, Vanessa made Sausages and Bacon, Laura finished making the eggs and waffles, so she stared to set the table. They decided to have breakfast outside because the weather was perfect, it was nice and sunny, but there was a nice ocean breeze. Calum finished swimming and offered to make a fresh pot of coffee, and call the boys. The girls finished putting the food on the table, just then Raini came home and took a seat with the girls, Calum went to get the boys and 10 minutes later, all the boys came down stairs. While Calum was getting the boys, Laura explained her plan. Everyone thought it was a good idea, and funny, full proof.

Laura: Morning boys *smiles *, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ryland.

Vanessa: Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ryland

Rydel: Brothers

Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Ross Ignore them. But say good morning to Maia, Raini, and Calum

They all start to eat breakfast. Calum and Laura started talking, so was Vanessa and Rydel, Rocky and Maia, Ryland and Ross, and Riker and Raini. After 10 min, Laura couldn't take it. The seating went, Calum to his right was Laura, Vanessa, Rydel, Ratliff, Raini, Riker, Maia, Rocky, Ryland then Ross.

Laura: Roooooooooosssssss, come on! It was last week! It was just a joke!

*Ross Ignores her *

Laura: seriously? You aren't even going to look at me? Wow.

Vanessa: Riker, come on! Why can't we just talk?!

Rydel: Come on! It was a joke! I haven't seen you guys like this since that one December when I told you guys when Santa wasn't real!

Ross: Santa Is Real! What would you say that?!

Riker: Seriously Ross?

Laura: OH so you talk to her when it comes to santa seriously?!

Ross: Whatever.

Laura: don't whatever me! We made you guys breakfast! We tried talking! Ugh I'm so done trying! I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back. *gets up and goes inside *

Vanessa: Wow okay. Riker, Are you going to talk to me or what?! I agree with Laura! I'm so tired! I miss you! God!

*Riker continues to eat his food *

Vanessa: you know what, I'm going with Laura.

Rydel: I don't even want to try so, I'll come with you Vanessa.

*They get up to leave *

Calum: So you're really going to let them walk out?

Ross: They sent us to jail!

Raini: It was a joke!

Maia: plus they got the charges dropped!

Ratliff: I agree, you guys are just being douches now!

Rocky: whatever.

Ratliff: I'm going to go find the girls.

Maia: Me too.

*Ratliff and Maia leave *

Calum: Dudes, you guys… really just let your Girfriends/sister walk away?

Ross: They sent us to jail! There were crazy people in jail!

Riker: That Officer Rosie Kept looking at us! It was creepy!

Rocky: Dude, I drop the soap to much! If you didn't bail us out I would have been *shivers * Never mind lets not talk about it!

Raini: I hope you know, they were thinking about leaving….

Ross: I doubt, they'd leave…. Right?

Riker: riiiiiight…

Rocky: shit.. I guess we should go find them..

Ryland: Dude imagine if they actually leave! Mom and dad are going to kill us!

Riker: Okay lets go

*maia and Ratliff walk in *

Ratliff: Uh dudes… they're gone.

Maia: Like some of their clothes are missing, like they packed a night bag

Raini: Told you!

Ross: I guess they'll be back!

Calum: Your so stupid man, They want you to go after them!

Raini: Dude, your so dumb! Go find them!

Riker: I'll drive! Wait! Where are we driving?


	25. Chapter 25

(Vanessa's POV)

So, we put Laura's plan into play, we decided to go have a little camping trip in Maia's little beach. Rydel got the huge tent they had in their garage, Laura got us some clothes, and I got sleeping bags, pillows, lights and all that stuff. When we finished, we headed to the store to get things for the weekend, Toilet paper, food, drinks, things like that. Maia just texted Laura, the text said & I Quote

" _The boys are going crazy! They look like they're about to cry! Riker and Ross are like cuddling your and Vanessa's' clothes while rocky and Ryland are looking all over the city! It's hilarious! So, Calum, Ratliff, Raini and I will meet you guys at sundown, okay love ya –Maia p.s don't forget wood, matches and shovels! "_

Oh Maia, I totally love her. So Right now we parked in this parking lot that's kind of hidden so if Rocky and Ryland pass by they wont be able to see it. We rushed unpacking the things and running to the secret beach. Thank god there isn't much people out today, When we got to the beach we picked a place right in the middle of the beach, it was surrounded buy rocks so it was totally private, we dug a little fire pit, and made space or Ratliff and Calum's tent. We also set up the Volleyball court and our little kitchen. Which was just a table with a portable stove, with one of those tents things to keep out the flies, and the rain, they put the little kitchen next to their tent. They also put up a table with some chairs like a dinner table. The whole beach is ours, so we are going to make the most of it. It's only three in the afternoon so we decided to go for a swim. Rydel and me ran into the water, but Laura thought it was too cold. It's pretty amazing; Laura is starting to gain the form of a pregnant person. This is pretty awesome; I'm going to be having a little niece or nephew in like a few months.

Laura: Vanessa! Watch out! Make sure you don't go too far off shore!

Vanessa: Yes mom! I wont! Anyways Rydel's here to save me! Right Dell!

Rydel: Yea mom! I'm here to save her!

Laura: hahaha you guys are so funny! But I'm serious! Be careful! I think I'm just going to go take a nap!

Vanessa: Alright! Remember Maia is coming at sun down with the others!

Laura: yea yea.

(Maia's POV)

Right now, it's like five in the afternoon. Riker and Ross refuse to move or do anything. They've been crying like little babies since the girls left. Rocky and Ryland after still looking for them, which I kind of feel bad, since they are never going to find them, anyways, Ratliff, Calum and Raini are packing a weekend bag. The plan is just to tell the guys we are going camping, let them realize that they need the girls and that it was just a joke. We are all going back to the house on Monday. I already brought my things to the beach, Calum and Ratliff have to bring their own tent, they are obviously not going to sleep with us.

*Rocky & Ryand walk in *

Maia: Hey babe, Ryland. Did you find them?

Rocky: *sighs * hey babe, and nope, but it's whatever, their going to be back.

Ryland: Yea, they have too. Anyways how's the cry babies?

*Riker & Ross appear *

Ross: Whaaaatever! That's true though they have to come back. Lets just give them time.

Riker: Yea, till then, lets have a dudes outing and plan a way to make it up to them.

Rocky: but they sent us to jail! Shouldn't they be trying to make it up to us?

Ryland: I agree with Rocky…. Shouldn't we be the ones to be apologized too?

Riker: Yea, but lets just find a way to clear it all up, I mean they have been trying to apologize to us all week…

Ross: Yea, I've been cuddling with my pillow, and lets just say it's not fun…

Maia: Wow, okay well Raini, Ratliff, Calum and I are going camping. So.. see ya later!

Rocky: Can I come?

Ross: yea me too! I love camping!

Maia: Sorry but, no

Rocky: Baaaaabe why nott

Maia: Because. I have my reasons! Anyways you guys have to go find a way to make everything okay remember!

Ross: true… fine, whatever! WAAAIT!

Maia: what?

Ross: can you make us dinner first? *smiles hopefully *

Maia: Seriously? You can't make your own dinner?

Riker: Do you really want everyone to come back to a burned down house?

Ryland: Yea maia! Do you?

Rocky: Pleeeease babe? We don't feel like take out tonight

Maia: Fine, what do you want?

Boys: STEAK!

Ross: WITH MASHED POTATOES!

Riker: GRAVY!

Ryland: I like green beans…..

Rocky: Really? Green Beans?

Ryland: What? You know I need to keep healthy for Football!

Rocky: dude, you know your homeschooled right?

Ryland: but dude, like what if mom just decided, "Oh Ryland is so cool, he should go back to high school so he can show off his coolness to everyone"

Rocky: okay, first, You aren't cool. Second, mom would never say that.

Ryland: You never know bro.

Rocky: nah bro, I know.

Maia: Okay well, Anyways I go make your guys' dinner. It should be done in an hour.

Boys: YAY!

Maia, with the help of Raini and Calum started to make dinner for the boys. Calum is grilling the steaks, Raini is making the green beans and Maia is making the mashed potatoes and gravy. Riker and Ross were taking showers in their own bathrooms, rocky was in the studio in the basement. Ryland and Ratliff were in the living room playing videogames. When Dinner was ready Maia told Raini and Calum to get Ratliff and get their things. While they did that, Maia called the boys down to eat. Immediately the boys ran into the kitchen.

Rocky: mmmmmmmm it smells sooo good in here! Good job babe! *kisses maia *

Maia: Yea, Yea okay well while we are gone, just go out to eat okay? Don't get into trouble or anything. Okay boys?

Boys: Yes mom!

Riker: Wait I'm the oldest, shouldn't I be the one telling them this?

Maia: Well, I'm just making sure! Anyways, we have to go. I'll see you guys on Monday! Behave, Love you guys. Stay safe, Plan something good! Okay bye! *kisses Rocky *

Boys: Bye!

Rocky: I'll walk you out, boys! Don't eat my steak!

Boys: yea sure.

Maia: Okay babe lets go *pulls on Rocky's Hand *

(outside)

Rocky: Be safe okay Maia?

Maia: Of course I will! *giggles *

Rocky: I love you, you know that right?

Maia: Of course I do! I love you too *kiss *

Rocky: So where are they?

Maia: Who?

Rocky: My sister, Laura, and Vanessa?

Maia: what make you think I know where they are?

Rocky: *holds up Maia's phone *

Maia: ROCKY! You can't just take my phone! That's invasion of privacy! I can't believe you did that!

Rocky: You left it on the counter earlier, and Laura texted you. I'm not mad, but I am mad that you let me drive around with Ryland for four hours, you know what he kept saying? " Rocky can I drive?" "Rocky maybe that's them!" "OOOHHH LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" "Rocky look hot chicks" "Rocky I'm bored" "Rocky can we go home?" God! It was torture! So where are they?

Maia: Okay, yea I know where they are. But I'm not telling you! Sorry babe

Rocky: It's fine. Your going to meet up with them right now huh?

Maia: Maybe.

Rocky: All right, well just make sure you guys are safe all right? Don't make me make you bring Penelope! *brings her into a hug * Tell them not to be dumb okay?

Maia: *still in hug * Duh that's why we are bring Calum and Ratliff. Trust me we are going somewhere safe.

Rocky: Okay, I'll let you go. *kiss * be safe bye babe. Love ya

Maia: *kiss * Love you too, and of course we will. DON'T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!

Rocky:*laughs * No Promises babe.

HONK HONK HONK

Maia: I'm coming! Bye. Oh don't tell the others!

Rocky: Alright bye *Laughs * come here *kiss *


	26. Chapter 26

(Next Morning, Saturday)

(Calum's POV)

So, Yesterday morning after Vanessa, Rydel and Laura left, Raini and Maia told us that the four, including Ratliff were going to meet up with Girls. That we were going camping at this beach Maia found, she said it was totally secluded, private, no one goes there, and that it's all ours. Ratliff and I were pretty excited! I mean our own beach! How cool is that! So we got here yesterday a little after 7:30 The sun was almost gone, we walked to this beach, and we saw a huge tent, a bonfire, a screen arbor, it looked like a kitchen, we saw a table with chairs around it near the arbor, a Volleyball court, This place looked awesome! The girls did a great job setting up! Ratliff and I set up our tent on the Left side of the arbor, since the girls was on the right. Our tent was same size as theirs; we could fit 10 people or more, its cool! All that room just for Ratliff and I, well actually Ratliff, Rydel and I. Right now I'm making everyone breakfast, since I'm the only one awake, well so is Laura but she's showering, apparently the bought this shower tent thing, as well as a toilet one, which I find weird…. But I guess. So right now I'm making some Eggs, toast and bacon! Yummy! I'm so happy because we even brought coffee, it's not anything special it's just some instant coffee, but coffee is coffee!

Laura: Hey Calum! God this smells so good!

Calum: Good Morning Momma bear!

Laura: Calum! Shh! Ratliff still doesn't know!

Calum: Okay fine then! So how was your shower?

Laura: Surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be *laughs *

Calum: I still can't believe you guys bought a shower, and a toilet… what else did you buy?

Laura: *laughs * well! We got a hammock!

Calum: Well that isn't that bad. Anyways, Do you want some breakfast? Coffee? Juice? Water? Anything?

Laura: yes to the breakfast and some apple juice! Did you know that drinking coffee can cause a pregnant lady to miscarry?

Calum: seriously?! Omg! No coffee for you little missy!

Laura: *laughs * I'll go get everyone else

Calum: Alright I'll go put this on the table for you!

Laura: Thanks Calum!

(Laura in the girls tent)

Laura: Maia! Vanessa! Wake up!

Maia stirs but stays asleep, same as Vanessa

Laura: come on! MAIA! VANESSAAA! *shaking then violently *

Vanessa: I'M UP, I'M UP! Oh morning little sis.

Laura: morning, can you help me wake up Maia?

Vanessa: Just go jump on her mattress! I need to pee.

*Vanessa gets up and leaves for the bathroom *

Laura: Maaaaiaaaa wake uuuupp! *jumps on her air mattress *

Maia: Peeeeeeenelooooopeeeeee stoooop! Mommy needs to sleep!

Laura: Mommy? Penelope? Maia?

Maia: *shoots up * Whaaat? Laura? Heeeeeey *blushing *

Laura: So, haha, your penelope's mommy? *laughing *

Maia: shut up, Rocky made me her mommy! So I'm just going with it! Don't tell anyone!

Laura: Yea yea I wont. Just get up Calum made breakfast.

Maia: yay! *Gets up and leaves the tent *

Laura: Two down, Three more to go. RAINI!

Laura: Raini! Wake up! Raini!

Raini: whaaaaaaat?

Laura: Calum made us breakfast!

Raini: Okay fine I'll get up.

Laura: okay go! *Leaves the tent *

(Laura waking up Ratliff and Rydel)

Laura: guuuuys! Wake up!

*Rydel and Ratliff snuggling *

Laura:Awwwwww! How cute!

Ratliff: I know right?

Laura: AHH! I thought you were sleeping!

Ratliff: I've been up since you were yelling at Vanessa and Maia to wake up but I can't move… I don't want to wake up Dell….

Laura: Okay, I'll wake her up *laughs *

Laura: *walks up to Rydel * RYDEL! WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!

Rydel: AHH! Oh hi! Good morning! *giggles *

Laura: come on guys lets go eat some breakfast!

After breakfast, Vanessa offered to clean up. Then Laura went to play the guitar, Calum and Rydel stayed and listened to her, Maia and Ratliff went surfing.

(Rydel's POV)

Laura started to play some random notes.

Calum: So what do you think the boys are doing?

Rydel: Probably sleeping, maybe out to eat or something.

Calum: So how is this weekend going to play out?

Rydel: We just going to hang out here, give the boys space.

Calum: Oh, that sounds like a good plan. Wait, so the last time you saw your brothers like this is when you told them santa clause wasn't real?

Rydel: Yea! *laughs *

Rydel: It was like Early December and I was so mad at them because they were being annoying so I told them! You should have seen their faces!

Calum: That totally sounds like your brothers… Especially Ross!

Laura: So, I know we have been apologizing to the boys but, I want to do something awesome for them, like awesome! And it might take us all day tomorrow to do it.

Rydel: what is it?

Calum: I'll go get the others!

(With the boys)

Ryland: guuuuuuys I'm huuuungry!

Riker: We are too! Stop complaining!

Rocky: Are you sure Ross can cook? I mean… It's Ross…..

Riker: He said that Laura taught him and Laura is a pretty amazing cook! So that should count for something right?

*Ross walks in *

Ross: Yea… Go get dressed, we're going to Ihop *walks to his room with his head down *

Rocky: Oh yea Ross can totally cook! Laura taught him! It's going to be okay *mimicking Riker *

Riker: Whatever! Go get Dressed!

Ryland: Finally! Foood!

After then everyone got dressed, Ross Drove, Which was a big mistake. Riker nearly had a heart attack, As soon as Ross put the car in park; Rocky and Ryland were kissing the ground. Ross Just rolled his eyes. Riker took the keys from Ross, and walked into Ihop. They all got a big breakfast and were stuffed. Rocky drove back to the house. Before they went home, they decided to go to the gym. Weird right? They've been here for almost two moths and this is the first time they went to the gym, it's not like they needed it anyways but, Ross Insisted. After the gym they went back home, They didn't know what else to do because usually the girls would plan out their day. So they decided to surf, they haven't surfed since they got here. Nothing was really stopping them. So they spent the rest of the day surfing.

(At the secret beach 4:00)

Rydel: Omg that's Brilliant! That would take all day….

Laura: Okay, so Calum and Ratliff will take Maia's car and get the things they needed. Vanessa and Maia are going to get the tables and chairs as well as the little details. Raini is going to get the outfits and sent the invitation. Rydel and I are going to get everything else!

Vanessa: Then when everyone leaves the beach we will bring it all back here!

Maia: this is going to be so cute!

Calum: I've got to hand it to you Laura, this is like awesome!

Ratliff: Alright, lets go Calum!

Calum: I'm driving! Maia, your keys please!

Maia: Here you go Calum! Please try not to Kill anyone.

Vanessa: you ready Maia?

Maia: yup! Lets go! See you guys later

*The four of them leave *

Rydel: Okay, so what are we doing?

Raini: We can try to clean up the beach? OH! We can all go to the Mall and shop!

Laura: Yea! I mean we wont take that long at the Store right? We can go to the mall then we can go to the store!

Rydel and Raini: YAY! SHOOOPPING!

Laura: *giggles * you guys are totally shopoholics!

_**(A/N: Wow! two chapters in 5 min! I felt bad that i havent updated so heres the new chapters! Review, or send me some ideas! okay till next time -kat XOXOXO)**_


	27. Chapter 27

(Next day, Sunday)

Yesterday, Vanessa and Maia were able to get everything they needed, and even more. Calum and Ratliff also got their things they needed, plus some splinters. Raini, Rydel, and Laura got everyone their clothes, girls and guys clothes. They were able to wrap them and send them all out with the invitation. Well it was more like instructions. Raini got some Random dude in a suit to deliver it, the boys weren't home, since they were at the beach the whole day. The dude in the suit with permission and Raini watching him go inside the Lynch beach house and put the boxes neatly and where the boys would see it. With that, Raini paid the dude 200 dollars. Everyone went back to the secret beach and called it a night. Now, they are currently making everything perfect. Laura and Vanessa went trough the trouble of putting the together the hammocks. Calum and Ratliff were setting up the main part. Maia and Rydel were setting up and decorating, Raini was working on where the things would go, laying things out, and everything else.

Laura: So you think this is actually going to work?

Vanessa: It has too…. I mean this plan is perfect! I didn't think you were this smart!

Laura: Wow, thanks sis *sarcasm *

Vanessa: your welcome!

(With the boys)

Ross: HEY GUYS! COME DOWN HERE!

*Riker and Rocky come down stairs *

Rocky: what's up? Why are you yelling?

Riker: yea whats up?

Ross: wheres Ryland?

*Ryland walks in from the movie room *

Ryland: right here. Whats up?

Ross: uh, do you guys know what these are? *pointing to the boxes *

Riker: what the heck. When was that there?

Rocky: Oh look! Theres a note!

Riker: Here Give it to me I'll read it.

Ross: why do you get to read it?

Riker: Ross, your not that strong of a reader! Just give it.

Ross: I am offended! Apologize!

Riker: Nope, not gonna apologize for something that's true!

Ross: well to bad!

Rocky: OMG! Give it to me, I'll read it.

Ross: Fine! *hands it to rocky *

_Dear: Ross, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland Lynch_

_Hey guys, On Monday at 6:30 pm make sure that you wear these clothes, yes they are all white, but it's part of the surprise. Don't eat dinner. Look nice. A Car will be there at said time to bring you to the location._

Ross: uh who's it from?

Riker: Wow these clothes are nice…

Rocky: Maybe it's the girls?

Ryland: I guess we are going to find out!

Riker: Here these are yours Ross. *Hands him a box *

Ross: These are nice! Ooooo! I'm excited!

Riker: I know right, Here rocky.

Rocky: thanks bro.

Ryland: Dude, mines are the best!

Riker: sure they are…

Rocky: so what are we doing today?

Riker: you guys want to… hmm…. Maybe we should clean the house…

Ross: whaaat whyyyy

Rocky: I agree with Ross… Whyyyyy

Riker: Well, if this is the work of the girls, then we might do something nice for them!

Ryland: I guess but can we go get some food? I'm sooo hungry!

Riker: Bro your always hungry!

Ryland: I'm a growing boy! What do you expect?

Riker: whatever lets go get some food then.

Ryland: Cool! What are we getting?

Ross: I'm down for burgers!

Rocky: I want tacooosss

Riker: I was thinking Chinese…

Ryland: why don't we just get all of that and go eat at the park?

Rocky: OH YEA THE SKATE PARK!

Ross: WE HAVENT BEEN THERE IN SOOOOO LOONG.

Riker: I guess we have a plan!

Rocky: Lets take my jeep! Oh and Ross Go get our Boards!

Ross: All right, Lets dooo this mah brothers!

Ross and Ryland went to get their boards, Ross' pink penny board, Rocky's skateboard, Ryland's skateboard, and Riker's penny board. Riker went to get ready; Rocky went to get his guitar, and shoes. Riker decided to drive, Rocky sat in the passenger while Ryland and Ross sat in the back. First they went to BLT burgers for Ross, Then they went to Pedro's Tacos for Rocky's tacos, Panda express for Riker. Ryland Got something at everyplace they went, at BLT burger, he got some curly fries, at Pedro's tacos he got some tacos, and at panda express he got some eggrolls! Ryland being Ryland was having one of his fat days. They made their way to the park.

Riker: Okay first we need to find a table

Rocky: Look there is one right over there

Ryland: Dayuuum look at the girl over there!

Rocky: she's okay.

Ross: sure she is.

Riker: Ryland go say hi!

Ryland: Oh you know I will!

Ryland walks over to a girl, she's about 5"5, she's not skinny, but she isn't fat. She's wearing dark wash denim high wasted shorts with a white shirt, it had "California" In block letters, inside was a beach print, and it was a cutoff revealing a baby blue lace bandeau. She had Golden brown hair, almost burgundy hair, it went down to her lower back, she was wearing black vans. She was with two other guys, They were taller than her, one looked 5"10 the other 6"0; The 5'10 dude had brown hair liker her, he was tan with blue eyes, He was wearing cargo shorts with a cut off shirt similar to hers but his was black. The other guy who was about 6"0 was wearing a white shirt that had stussy on it with Cargo shorts.

Ryland: Hey, My names Ryland *smiles *

Girl: Um, hey I'm Katherine. This is my best friends, Keith and Jason.

Keith: Hey man!

Jason: Sup dude.

Ryland: Hey, so uh are you guys from here?

Katherine: Actually we are from Riverside

Keith: Yea, I go to Uc Riverside.

Jason: So do i.

Ryland: So all of you guys go to UCRiverside?

Katherine: Actually I'm only in my junior year of highschool, well actually I'm going to be a senior when school starts.

Ryland: So your visiting them?

Katherine I actually live with them.

Jason: I'm gonna go over… not here, come on Keith *pulls away keith *

Katherine: It's a really long story, anyways enough about me! SO your names Ryland?

Ryland: Yea, I'm here with my brothers, *points to them *

Katherine: cool! Omg your brother has a guitar?

Ryland: yup! He's in a band, R5

Katherine: I know *smiles * I'm trying really hard not to fan girl, TO be honest I'm like obsessed with you guys! I mean I've always wanted to meet you guys! Especially you! Your so cute omg!

Ryland: Okay good! I think your cute too! Wanna go meet them?

Katherine: yea!

*walks over to every one else *

Ryland: Hey guys this is Katherine

Boys: Hey!

Katherine: Hey! Okay, I promised I would fan girl, but I love your music!

Riker: It's alright it's always awesome to meet our fans

Ross: Yea! Do you want a autograph or something?

Katherine: If its not too much trouble that would be awesome!

Rocky: trust us, it's no problem. Where do you want us to sign?

Katherine: you can sign my shirt!

Ryland: oh yea, your shirt is awesome!

Katherine: thanks, I made it

Ryland: dude that's awesome! What else can you do?

Katherine: I'm a good singer!

Rocky: why don't you show us? *hands her the guitar *

Katherine: okay then!

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no...

Ryland: Katherine, You are amazing! Where did you learn how to sing like that?!

Katherine: It just something I've done?

Ross: Your really amazing!

*Jason and Keith come over *

Jason: Kat, we have to go, oh hey dudes.

Katherine: Alright fine. Sorry guys have to go. Oh wait, Ryland!

*write her phone number on his arm *

Katherine: Call me *kiss his cheek * *walks away *

Rocky: dude, If I wasn't with Maia, I'd date her!

Ryland: sorry rocky, she's mine!

Riker: I'm not going to lie but she was hot.

Ross: She was an amazing singer!

Ryland: like I said, She's mine!

They finished eating and stayed at the park for a while, Ross and Riker just skated around on their penny board while rocky and Ryland were skating around with their skateboards. They were there till sunset and finally decided to go home. Ross went to shower, Rocky's playing his guitar, Riker's watching movies and Ryland's swimming. All he can think about it Katherine. After about 3 hours, everyone's in bed. In the end, They never cleaned the house….


	28. Chapter 28

(Laura's POV)

We sent all day yesterday setting this all up, and it looks awesome! Right now, we are all pushing the tents back toward a rock wall. We cleaned up the beach and it looks amazing. Ratliff and Calum did an awesome job! We got everything in place, all we have to do is just put the finishing touches and everything will be done. Calum's going to pick up the guys around 6:30, and us girls need to get ready properly so we went to Maia's house, we decided to drive because later we did want to get dirty plus we have things to bring back. We still need to make the food, but other than that and getting ready, we are done!

Vanessa: okay wait, we haven't thought this through… uh… if we do two people per table…. Then wouldn't Ryland be left out?

Laura: shit, I didn't think of that! I guess we have to doo one big table…

Rydel: Or we can find a girl for him!

Laura: Yea, but I don't want anyone else to know about this place…

Vanessa: I guess one big table it is then..

Raini: alright, so what about the lights?

Maia: we have to lay them down before they get here so, if anything, we have to be ready by, 4.

Laura: Maia! It's 2 right now!

Calum: you guys go get ready, we'll finished moving the things.

Laura: omg thank you so much Calum, don't forget 6:30!

Calum: I wont!

(Boys)

Ross: What if it isn't the girls? What if their some Crazed fans? Or WORSE MURDERERS?!

Rocky: Ross: stop worrying it's probably the girls so Chillax bro.

Riker: I agree with Rocky, I'm gonna go get ready.

Rocky: It's only what? 4?

Riker: Yea but it takes time to look good!

Ryland: yea, sure it does.

Riker: Whatever I'm going to get ready.

Rocky: Ryland Ross, do you guys want to play some video games with meh?

Ross: nah, I'm going to get ready too.

Rocky: Ryland: we have girls as brothers…

Ryland: I know right!

(1 hour later)

Riker: you guys, you have less than two hours to get ready….

Rocky: fine I'll go get ready

Ryland: yea.

(20 min later)

Rocky: RYLAND! STOP USING ALL THE HOT WATER!

Ryland: I DON'T EVEN HAVE HOT WATER!

Rocky: I DON'T WANT TO SHOWER IN COLD WATER!

Ryland: NEITHER DO I!

(Down stairs)

Ross: SHUT UP AND SHOWER! WE LEAVE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!

Riker: Dude, we look good!

Ross: I know right *high-five *

Ross was wearing white everything, he was wearing a button up that was rolled up to his elbow, and white jeans. Riker was wearing something similar but his shirt was polo. Rocky and Ryland finally came down; Rocky was wearing a white button up with a white vest, white jeans. Ryland was wearing a white sweater and white Jeans.

Rocky: dude, we look like a freaking Korean pop group or whatever.

Riker: yea, but we still look good!

Ryland: whatever.

HONK HONK HONK HONK

Rocky: I guess our rides here…

Ross: Don't so I didn't warn you, It may be a Murderer!

Riker: Ross calm down, it's not a murderer…

*walk outside *

Riker: see! Its just Calum!

*in the car *

Calum: Hey dude! How was your bro bonding?

Ross: Pretty awesome! Ryland met a girl!

Rocky: That girl was hot!

Riker: She's an amazing Singer!

Ryland: yea! her names Katherine!

Calum: congrats dude!

Ryland: Yea, I called her yesterday, she wants to meet up before she goes back to riverside!

Ross: no way! A wow turn out my little bro does have game!

Ryland: yea yea whatever

Calum: we are here!

Rocky: where's here?

Calum: follow me!

They walked along the beach to the rocks; Calum went through with the guys following. As soon as they were on the other side, they were surprised, there was a rose pedal walkway that was surrounded by Christmas lights all over the ground, Calum led then to their chairs at the one big table. The order went, Calum, Ross, empty chair, Riker, Empty chair, Rocky, empty chair, empty chair, Empty chair, Ryland, and empty chair. The table was huge; there were flowers, candles, and plates and cups on it. In front of them was a stage kind of thing, well more like a dance floor. There were 4 stools and 4 microphones; in the back is a key board and a drum set. All of a sudden, the girls and Ratliff walked out, all wearing white. Laura is wearing a white, high to low dress that is strapless, Vanessa is wearing a white lace dress that foes off the shoulder. Maia is wearing a Lace high to low dress that is one shoulder. Rydel is wearing a white dress that goes mid thigh, like an oversized wife beater but it's a dress, Raini was wearing a dress that looked like an over sized t-shirt but it was casual yet sophisticated. Ratliff was wearing a white V-neck with a white cardigan and white jeans. Calum and he almost matched.

Laura: Hey guys, I know we were wrong to send you to jail, even though it was just a joke, we wanted to apologize.

Maia: This is our secret beach, so we wanted to do something big!

Vanessa: Tonight is about you guys.

Rydel: so we wrote you guys a little song!

Ratliff: I'm just here because no one knows how to play the drums ***laughs***

Laura: Here we go

We simply fit together like a piece of apple pie  
I will be vanilla ice cream  
And i'll sing you lullabies  
I will love you in the moonlight and i'll love you in the day  
Always  
I love the time we spend  
Like a watch from an old friend  
I will help you keep your smile  
Promise me you'll stay awhile  
I will come when you need it  
And I'll help you when I can  
When I can  
Stay with me  
Promise me you're never gonna leave  
Stay with me yeah  
Lets try to be the best that we can be  
Take our time  
We always joke together  
Laugh till we're rolling on the floor  
I like the way you dance around when you're running for the door  
I will come to visit you  
Even when we're old and grey  
Always  
I love the way you make me feel  
When you're asleep I'll take the wheel  
Make sure to call when you get home  
When you're driving on the road  
I will come to you in need and I'll help you when I can  
Oh when I can  
So  
Stay with me  
Promise me you're never gonna leave  
Stay with me  
Lets try to be the best the we can be  
Take our time  
I'll come to you in need and i'll help you when I can  
I will help you yeah  
I will come to you in need and ill help you when i can  
I will help you when I can  
Oh oh yeah  
So stay with me  
Promise you youre never gonna leave  
Stay with me yeah  
Lets try to be the best that we can be  
And take our time  
Oooh

The guys got up and went to hug the girls

Laura: I'm sorry Rosss.

Ross: It's okay, I know it was only a joke. I'm sorry for ignoring you.

Laura: It's okay, just come here *kiss *

Vanessa: Riker? Am I forgiven?

Riker: Of course you are babe, *kiss *

Rydel: Rocky! Ryland! I'm sorryyyy

Rocky: It's okay sis

Ryland: we forgive you.

Calum, Maia, Raini, and Ratliff: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ratliff: Okay now, can we finish dinner?

Laura: yea of course!

The order went, Calum, Ross, Laura, Riker, Vanessa, Rocky, Maia, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, empty chair and Raini and back to Calum. Calum, easily took Rylands phone and called a special someone for him, while everyone was getting settled, he casually slipped away.

Riker: Hey, uh where's Calum?

Raini: I don't know.. he was just...

(Calum pops out of no where)

Calum: Look who I found!

Ryland: Katherine! Hey! Omg! You look Beautiful!

Katherine: *blushing * Hey Ryland, thanks! *hugs Ryland * (Katherine was wearing a white spaghetti strap crochet crop top with a white maxi skirt, it showed part of her stomach but not in a sluty way. Her hair was in curls, with a braided crown.)

Ryland: Guy's well, Girls! This is Katherine!

Girls: Hey!

Guys: daaaaaaaaaayuuuuuum!

Laura: ROSS! * Hits*

Vanessa: RIKER! *pushes him off chair *

Rydel: RATLIFF! *Hits *

Maia: ROCKY *slaps *

Boys: OWW! What the hell! *they all said together *

Laura: SERIOUSLY?! You just, you know what, whatever.

Katherine: I'm sorry! I don't mean to cause trouble! I can go...

Laura: No, no. You look Beautiful! and i know you like Ryland so, your just perfect, but

Vanessa: our so called "boyfriends" here are introuble so, we want you to stay!

Rydel: Yea! It's been a while since my little brother has gotten a girl! and you two look so cute together!

Katherine: Thanks! *blushes * If you guys are sure then i guess i'll stay..

Maia: Yea! stay! Please!

Calum: ANYWAYS, I thought Ryland would be lonely tonight so I invited Katherine! I hope you don't mind….

Maia: as long as she doesn't tell anyone about it then it's all good!

Katherine: I promise I wont!

Maia: then no, it's not a problem at all! *smiles *

Katherine: Omg it's so pretty here! Did you guys do all of this?

Laura: well, yea, we did this because well,

Vanessa: we played truth or dare, *laughs * it was, Laura, Ross, riker, Ryland, Rocky, and I and we dared them to go skinny dipping *laughs *

Laura: Then we took all their clothes and locked them out of the house, and when we opened the front door, i guess there was this police car and saw them,

Rydel: Then I came downstairs, and they were pretending to not know them, and I wanted to play along because well, they dumped water on me when i was asleep so, like perfect pay back.

Laura: then, they actually got sent to jail *laughs *

Calum: so in the morning, Ratliff & I had to go get them, and get the charges dropped..

Ratliff: I'm not gonna lie, but it was pretty hilarious.

Vanessa: Anyways, so we did all this to like express how bad we feel about it. so now we are here!

Katherine: oh my god! HAHAHAHA thats hilarious! *highfives the girls and Calum and Ratliff *

Laura: I know right! They didn't think it was funny though *glares at the boys *. so anyways! How old are you, where are you from, are you a murderer? wait sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Laura Marano.

Katherine: I know! I love you on Austin and Ally! Wait so are you too together? *points to Ross *

Ross: Yup! We tried to keep it on the down low but,we eventually gave up a while ago.

Katherine: Omg! YAY! Okay, i'm so sorry but it's fangirl time, WOOOO! I totally ship Team Raura!

Laura: Haha, thanks.

Ryland: Oh yea this is Vanessa, Laura's sister, that's Rydel, my sister, that's Ratliff, you may know him, that's Raini, from Austin and ally and there's Calum

Katherine: I'm sorry, I'm totally acting like a super fan girl! Vanessa Marano! omg! from Switched at birth! I love your Character! i mean omg! Your show inspired me to learn Sign language! And Omg! Rydel! Ratliff! R5! AHHH omg! Raini! I love your voice, i know you don't really sing on the show but i've seen youtube videos! Calum omg your so funny on A&A! Okay, yea, i'm done, now i'll be normal!haha *embarrassed *

Everyone laughs

Vanessa: *signs thanks you *

Rydel & Ratliff just wave and smiles

Raini: Thank you so much! *smiles *

Calum: Thanks! I heard you can sing too!

Ross: Yea dude, she can sing!

Rocky: Yea, if her name started with an R we'd kick Ross out.

Ross: WOW! THANKS!

Riker: your welcome *smiles *

Laura: That means... you have to sing for us sometime tonight! Maybe after dinner!

Katherine: yea! I'm totally down! Um and to answer your questions, I'm 16, I live in Riverside with me Bestfriends Kieth and Jason, but i'm actully from San Jose, and no I am not a murderer

Ryland: Okay,well... Can we stop with the 20 questions Laura... and I'm hungry, so.. can we i don't know... eat soon?

Laura: Sorry baby lynch, and yea! just everyone take a seat! *smiles *


	29. Chapter 29

(Katherine's POV)

Omg, I can't believe I'm at a private beach with the Cast of Austin and ally, and R5, Vanessa Marano, and Maia Mitchell! Everyone's so nice! Ross and Laura are together, So are Vanessa and Riker, and Maia and Rocky, eve Rydel and Ratliff! CUTE! So I'm sitting in between Calum and Ryland, This whole thing is awesome! Right now, there's all kinds of food on the table, mashed potatoes, stakes, pasta, salad, soup, fruits, vegetables, baby potatoes, and some drinks.

Katherine: I hope you guys know you can call me Kat, I mean if you want.

Everyone: Okay! *smiles *

Kat: so, did you guys make all this food? Or well should i say girls...

Vanessa: Laura did, she's like this amazing cook, like if acting didn't work out for her, she could be some 5 star chef!

Rydel: I agree, I mean this is amazing!

Laura: awww Thank you!

Ryland: So, where are you staying?

Kat: well, this hotel in the middle of town, I forgot what it's called.

Ryland: so when are you going back to Riverside?

Kat: umm. I think at the end of the week….

Laura: aww! Why?

Kat: well, Keith and Jason start school next Tuesday, and their orientation is on Saturday.

Rydel: Wait if they start school, shouldn't you start school also?

Kat: well, I'm only in my senior year of high school, or well I'm going to be a senior.

Ryland: wait, but your only 16…

Kat: well, I'm kind of sort of a genius, well, only by a grade though.

Raini: wait, if you don't mind, but may I ask about your family?

I froze… I mean, they seem like nice people, they seem so easy to trust… should I tell them? Ugh… I… I can feel a tear run down my cheek…

Raini: omg, I'm so sorry if I said something wrong, you don't have to answer that, I'm so sorry!

Kat: *Ryland hugs me * Uh, yea I'm sorry I'm not ready to talk about that yet….

Ryland: It's okay! Anyways!

Ross: um… What about dessert?!

Laura: OH! Yea! omg you guys are going to love it!

Laura brought out this huge tray, it had what looks like a chocolate cake? With chocolate covered strawberries, both white and milk chocolate, and Vanessa followed with little dessert cups, omg! I think it's either Ice cream our chocolate mousse, or vanilla mousse… omg!

Laura: okay, so everyone gets a slice of the Red velvet cake, they can get two strawberries, on white and one milk chocolate, and everyone gets a Vanilla, chocolate mousse cup!

Kat: Omg! This is amazing!

Ross: yea laur you really out did yourself!

Vanessa: yea she spent all yesterday night and this morning making it all.

Riker: mmmm! Good job!

Laura: thanks riker!

Rocky: so, after desert what else are we going to do?

Rydel: Kats going to play a song!

Vanessa: oh yea! OOO lets do a Karaoke kind of thing!

Laura: noo! Here why don't we have the boys preform, then Kat, then we can do the other things on our list!

Vanessa: oh yea, our list! Yea. okay lets do that! Okay boys your up!

Rocky: can I finish my food first?

Maia: nope! Now go!

Rocky: okay fine,

(boys in a huddle)

Rocky: what song?

Riker: dud there's only one song that fits this perfectly, but I don't know if your girlfriend counts…

Ross: Cali girls!

Rocky: yea! but my girlfriend…

Ratliff: plus we don't have a keyboard player!

Ross: Calum can do it! And Ryland can play the tambourine!

Riker: that's actually a good idea! And well rocky, your girlfriend is in Cali right now so she counts!

Rocky: fine! Lets do this

(outside huddle)

Maia: as much as we looove staring at your asses, hurry up and play! *smiles *

Rocky: were you guys really looking at our asses?

Laura: *shamelessly * Yuup!

Ross: well… who has the nicest?

Vanessa: US, now go play your song!

The guys got in their positions, I'm kind of surprised they have the equipment… Rocky, Ross, Riker were in front, Calum, Ryland and Ratliff were in the back. Then Rocky starts…..

Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo  
Pacific coast highway  
This happens every day

And our song keeps playing on the radio  
Like 20 times a day  
Man this is so cray-zay

I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today  
It's getting hot you see

I like them Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls when they take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Model girls just hanging out at Venice Beach  
The ones in magazines  
They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)  
And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)  
You know them Cali girls, they really rock my world oh

Short skirts, So hot, lookin right in every way  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine to say  
It's like this everyday

When you got Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I like them Cali Girls

Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night  
I like them Cali girls

Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Laura: *laughing * come here Ross *kiss *

Vanessa: I'm happy I'm a Cali girl, *Kiss Riker *

Rydel: Good job Calum! Maybe you should replace me! *laughs *

Maia: I'm not a Cali girl….

Rocky: but you know you're my Aussie Girl *smiles *

Maia: *giggles * Come here *kiss *

Raini: now, for what we've been waiting for! Ms. Katherine!

Everyones cheering

Kat: Okay, hey guys, can I get a little back up? I'm pretty sure you guys know this song *smiles *

Everyone: yea sure how?

Kat: You'll know when

That's when I started...

(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right  
(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead  
(Hey!)I've been sleeping in my bed,  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed (Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show me family  
(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) But I can write a song (Hey!)

1,2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet (Ho!)

(hey!)  
(ho!)  
(hey!)

(ho!) I don't think you're right for him  
(hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(ho!) Took the bus to china town  
(hey!) I've been standing on Canal  
(ho!) And Bowery (hey!)  
(ho!) And she'd be standing next to me (hey!)

1,2,3 I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweet heart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet heart

And love we need is now  
Let's hope for some  
Cause oh, we're bleeding out

I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweet heart  
I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweet (Ho!)

(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

(Ryland's POV)

I seriously can never forget how awesome she sounds, she sounds like an angel! My angel!

Me: omg! Your amazing!

Laura: Yea! omg! How have you not been discovered yet?

Vanessa: where'd you learn how to play?

Rocky: told you she's amazing!

Rydel: Yea, dude, if your name started with an R, I'd totally kick Ross out!

Ross: HEY! Why is it always me!

Riker: Because, your you.. duh

Ross: yea yea, cause that makes sense…

Laura: sorry lover boy, but it makes perfect sense…

Raini: amazing!

Ratliff: I agree with all of them!

Calum: awesome!

Kat: Thanks guys! Omg!

Calum: now, lets get this partaay started!


	30. Chapter 30

_**(a/n: thank you guys for not railing me for not updating every single day, i just started school and of course i have the best teachers but i have all my ex's in my classes... awkward much? anyways, since you guys are so awesome here is chapter 30! Keep reviewing, give me ideas, i know you guys want to find out when i'm going to let laura tell ross, trust me in a few chapters it's going to happen! So keep reading! -kat xoxoxo)**_

(General POV)

Calum: Now, Lets get this partaaay Started!

Ross: what? What else do you guys have planned?

Vanessa: Okay, this was soley Raini's idea,

Raini: It's the four of them, hahaha. It's hilarious!

Laura: uh, Raini, Kat do you guys want to join in?

Kat: umm…..

Raini: I'll do it, if you do it…

Kat: I'm alittle scared…

Raini: trust me it's nothing bad, luckily we have another outfit! It might be a little loose, but it think you'll fit it!

Maia: come on girls! Lets go get changed…

(the girls leave)

Rocky: uh, what do you think is gonna happen?

Calum: Me and Ratliff saw them practicing, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this. Hahah well both performances. Hahah

Ratliff: yea, it's, hahah it's pretty awesome. I wonder which on their doing first.

Calum: I don't know but, I think it'll take them a while, cause remember they have to teach Kat.

Ratliff: oh yea!

Ross: wait! What going to happen!

Calum: just wait and see!

Ross: but I don't want to wait…..

Ratliff: just trust us, you'll love it!

Ryland: hmmmm

Riker: at least a hint!

Calum: fine! It goes with this beach theme! That's all I'm saying

*the girls walk out in robes *

Laura: okay, I can't believe we are going this, but. Ugh whatever.

Just then, the music starts to play, it's the theme song for Lilo and stich, just then the girls drop their robes, they are wearing coconut bras and hula skirt, the guys are whistling. As the girls dance the hula, well, it's a mix between hula and Tahitian. But it still looks awesome. Once they finish, The boys stand and applaud.

Ross: WOOOO! That was amazing! ENCORE!

Riker: YEA! I liked it when you guys were like shaking your buts!

Rocky: dude, I think it was their hips…

Ryland: omg! Kat you looked awesome!

Ratliff and calum: *laughing & clapping *

Calum: told you guys you'd enjoy it! Haha

Laura: anyways, we are going to go change back into our dresses.

Ross: but whyyyyyyyy I like this out fit.

Laura: because, these coconut bra's are uncomfortable!

Vanessa:I know right, I feel like my boobs going to pop out any second…

Riker: then I think you should keep them on!

Vanessa: so your brothers can see my boob too?

Riker: yea, nevermind.. go change…

Rocky: Maia, you better keep that costume!

Maia: ROCKY! *blushes *

*Everyone Laughs*

Rydel: yea, okay we are going to go change,

Kat: yea, these are uncomfortable…

*girls leave to change *

The rest of the night, when the girls re appear, they just play some Volleyball, girls vs. boys, of course, since the guys were 5'11 or taller, and their tallest girl was 5"7, being Rydel, then Maia and Kat being the second tallest, the girls horribly lost… The boys won 5-1. The guys made a bonfire and everyone gathered around, they made smores, sang some songs. After a while, Laura and Ross disappeared, all along the shore, were hammocks. They were far enough so no one can hear your conversations, and you can barely see the other. It was pretty Romantic. Ross and Laura were cuddled up in their hammock.

Laura: So how'd you enjoys tonight lover boy?

Ross: Well lover girl, It was pretty damn amazing.

Laura: Lover girl? Really ross?

Ross: It didn't sound as bad in my head…

Laura: It's okay at least you tried. *laughs *

* Vanessa and Riker sneak over *

Vanessa and Riker: BOOO!

Ross and Laura: AHHHHH!

Laura: what the hell!

Vanessa: it's time!

Laura: oh! *smiles evilly *

*Laura and Vanessa Run away *

Ross: what the hell was that?

Riker: I don't know… Vanessa just told me to come with her to get you guys….

Ross: don't you think that's just a little suspicious?

Riker: no…. well not until they ran away…

Ross: lets just go back to the bonfire

(at the bonfire )

Ross: uh.. wheres the girls?

Calum: I don't know.. they all just an away into the tent….

Rocky: what if it's like an encore for their little hula thing.

Riker:….. no… somethings off….

*suddenly color bomb goes off and the boys are all pink *

Ross: WHAT THE HELL!

Rocky: dude, we are under attack!

Ryland: Look for shelter!

Riker: GIRLS THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!

Vanessa: we know!

For the next 30 min, the boys were being pelted with these color bombs, they didn't know where they were coming from until, they finally found the girls, they ended up getting some color bombs and throwing them at the girls, everyone chased everyone around until there was no more. Everyone was the color of the rainbow, everyone was all around the bonfire laughing, and out of breath, The guys all got an idea, they all looked at each other, the girls didn't notice. But all the guys picked up a girl.

Vanessa: AHHH! Riker! PUT ME DOOOWN! *laughing *

Riker: NOPE! *Laughing *

Laura: AHH Where are we going (she's over Ross' shoulder)

RosS: you'll find out in about 3 seconds!

Rydel: omg! No! Noo! THE WATERS COLD! RATLIFF!

Maia: ROCKY! DON'T YOU DARE! AHHHH *LAUGHING *

Rocky: sorry babe

Raini: CALUM! Put me down!

Calum: Neeveeeer!

Kat: Ryland! Ahhh! Nooo!

Ryland: sorry but, we have to! AHAHAHAH

Everyone reached the water around the same time, and on Ross' count of three the girls went flying into the water! The guys burst out laughing. That is until the girls thought it would be funny to pull them in, well, with the help of the tide. IT was about 1 in the morning, and they just kept messing around swimming and having fun. At about 2 that's when everyone was out of the water.

Ryland: why are there many hammocks?

Laura: oh! One for each of us! Yours is all the way to the left!

Calum: next to mine and Raini's!

Riker: so wheres ours?

Maia: In between mine and Laura's!

Rydel: and ours is inbetween Calum and Maia's! *talking to Ratliff *

Riker: Okay Ryland…

Rocky: keep it PG!

Ross: and stay at least 5 feet away from each other!

Rydel: You idiots, leave him alone.. and for the record, if they were 5 feet away, then one of them wouldn't even be on the hammock.

Ross: whatever!

Laura: you guys are so protective of your siblings.

Riker: you know it!

Rocky: HEY! That goes for both you also! Riker, Vanessa! Rydel, Ratliff!

Riker: What about Laura and Ro… Just kidding! Whatever! Anyways okaaaay ahahah

Ross: uh... weirdo's….

Everyone went to their respective hammock. I mean after they changes into their pjs, Vanessa packed the guys' before they left on Friday.

(Riker and Vanessa )

Riker: Hey nessa

Vanessa: yea babe. What's on your mind?

Riker: today was perfect…

Vanessa: It was all to Laura, she planned most of it.

Riker: I'll be sure to let her know.

*Ross and Laura sneak up *

Ross & Laura: BOOO *Run away laughing *

Vanessa and Riker: AHHHHHHH *falls out of hammock *

Riker: *shouting * HAHA REAL FUNNY!

Ross: *shouting * I KNOW RIGHT!

*Riker and Vanessa get up off the floor and back on the Hammock *

(Maia and Rocky)

Rocky: so when are you going back to L.A?

Maia: uh, about 2 weeks..

Rocky: whaaaaat whyyy

Maia: well, I have to shoot the second season of the fosters… when are you guys going back?

Rocky: we still have another month in a half.

Maia: I'm gonna miss you.

Rocky: I'm gonna miss you too, but we still have another 2 weeks!

Maia: wait wheres Penelope?!

Rocky: OH SHIT!

( Rydel and Ratliff)

Rydel: So thank you for being the macho man you are and building the stage.

Ratliff: oh you know, it was nothing.

Rydel: oh yea, thanks for taking all those splinters for me haha

Ratliff: no problem love muffin. Oh by the way… I think I got another one….

Rydel: do you want me to kiss it baby?

Ratliff: Pleeease.

(Kat and Ryland)

Ryland: you know your amazing?

Kat: I know, I've bee told, *joking *

Ryland: no I'm serious! You're an amazing person, your funny, you can sing, you get along awesomely with my family!

Kat: *blushes * thanks

Ryland: hey, it's almost 3, isn't Keith and Jason going to get worried about you?

Kat: nah, I told them I was going to be with you so, yea.

Ryland: uh, so what's the deal wit them? I mean, if you want to tell me.

Kat: I might as well talk about it, well Keith was my ex, but now he's like a brother to me, so is Jason. They've been there for me through thick and thin. Back in San José,

There was a lot of drama, and Keith knew about it, When I would leave my house for the night because of the drama, I'd go to Keith or Jason's house, where most likely Jason would be at Keith's or vice versa. So we all would have a sleep over. Since they are two years older than me, they were going to college soon, so they knew they couldn't leave me, well I wanted them to leave but, she wouldn't. The took a year off, and then something happened to my family, and Keith and Jason took me in, and now we live in riverside!

Ryland: ohh, they sounds awesome.

Kat: they are. Haha.*yawns *

Ryland: go to sleep


	31. Chapter 31

(Ryland POV)

In three days, Kat has to go back to Riverside; I mean I know it isn't that far from L.A but still… We've been hanging out a lot, since the beach dinner. Heck even Jason and Keith have been hanging out too. Those dudes know how to surf, surprisingly so does Kat, she's well way better than any of the other girls, well, and she's been surfing since her freshman year. She's like my dream girl! I know I was kind of dating Robin, but she never came back here, Maia said something about being too sick? I mean suuuuure, sick with herpes. She was nice but she always tried to get into my pants, and even Rocky's…. I wonder if Maia knew…. Anyways, I'm spending the rest of the day with Kat. We are gonna go surfing, then go out for lunch, then watch some movies then we are going somewhere fancy for dancing and dinner with everyone else.

Kat: Ryland? Hellooo *waving hand in front of his face * anyone in there? *giggling *

Ryland: whaaat? Yea? Oh, hey!

Kat: Finally! I mean I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!

Ryland: Seriously? 5 minutes?!

Kat: haha no, more like 2, but same thing! You ready to surf city boy?

Ryland: City boy? That's a new one.

Kat: yea, well you live in LA and it's like a major city! So, there ya go! City boooy *smiles *

Ryland: yea, yea whatever Kitty Kat *laughing *

Kay: Oh how original! *laughing * Thanks for making these last 3 days pretty awesome, I mean even though I only met you, three days ago.

Ryland: No problem! You're a cool chick! I mean you aren't clingy, you surf, you can sing, your like my dream girl!

Kat: *blushing * Thanks *kiss cheek *

Ryland: What was that for?

Kat: past three days *smiles * Now, I'll race you to the waaaater! Last one there has to carry both boards back! *runs *

Of course, me being the gentlemen I let her win. Her board was a nice maroon and white color, with Hawaiian flowers at the bottom. There were awesome waves today; they were so big that all lifeguards had to be present throughout the whole day. Crazy right? I know my brothers are out here with Maia, Calum, Jason, Keith and Ratliff. The girls went shopping or something. The beach was sort of packed with surfers but besides that no once was here. Right now, Kat & I are waiting for a huge wave. As soon as it comes, I let Kat take it. I mean this is huge! She's riding it but then she looks like she's losing her balance, then she falls off…. I can't find her… Shit.

Ryland: Kat! Katherine! Where are you?! KATTTT!

Just then I see her board, snapped in half. Great. This is just great… we aren't even out here for an hour and her boards gone…

Kat: BOOO!

Ryland: AAAHHHH *falls off board *

Kat: *laughing * you *laughing * should *laughing * seen *laughing

Ryland: Me face, yea yea. Dude! You scared me! I mean once second you were there, then you were gone! Then I saw your board, and..

*Kat kisses Ryland*

Ryland: wow

Kat: *giggles * I knew that would have shut you up *smiles *

Ryland: uh… what about your board?

Kat: it's okay, come on, lets go back to shore, or well, I'll go back and you can keep surfing, if you want

Ryland: Nah, I'll go with you.

Kat: are you sure? I mean I don't want you to miss your chance to surf these awesome waves.

Ryland: nah it's alright, I'd rather be with you

Kat: *blushing * your sweet, come on.

Kat starts to swim back to shore but Ryland pulls her back and puts her in his board with him and they go back to shore together. Kat giggling all the way back.

Kat: thanks, but you know, I could have swam back all by myself like a big girl.

Ryland: I know, but I felt better when you were with me *smiles *

Kat: My knight and shinning armor.

Ryland: you know it! So what do you want to do now?

Kat: we caaaan, get an early lunch OOOOR watch the other surfers.

Ryland: Or we can go swimming in my pool!

Kat: Or we can go swimming in your pool!

Ryland: I think we agree,

Kat: swimming in the pool!

Ryland: oh… I was going to say early lunch….

Kat: Really ry? *laughing *

Ryland: I'm a growing boy! But I guess we can go swimming…

Kat: yay!

Ryland: I swear you always want to be in the water!

Kat: what can I say? I'm a mermaid! *laughing *

Ryland: seriously?! Thats awesome!

Kat: Ry, I was just kiddng *laughing *

Ryland: I knew that! I was just testing you!

Kat: Yea, sure, sure you were *laughing * come on.

It takes us five minutes to get the house, once we get there I go put my bard on the grass and turn back to see Kat taking off her black board shorts, revealing a navy bikini bottom, the throws her bottoms on one of the lounges and then takes off her rash guard reveling a matching navy bandeau top. DAMN, I mean DAMN she's hot! She's not like supper skinny like laura, she's like perfect, she has an ass, and boobs!

Kat: really Ry!

Ryland: What?

Kat: you were checking me out weren't you?

Ryland: Whaaaaaat nooooooo

Kat: Your little friend says differently *looks down *

Ryland: wha… OH SHIT! *Runs inside to take care of it *

I can hear Kat laughing in the back yard. I'm so embarrassed. Should I like leave? Or should i…

Kat: *shouting * Ry! Don't worry about it! I seem to have that affect on guys! IT happens to Jason and Keith some times!

*Ryland walks back out with out his little friend showing *

Kat: that was hilarious though *laughing *

Ryland: yea yea, hey look! Zac Effron! *points to the gate *

Kat: Where!

*Ryland pushes Kat into the pool, which is cold! *

Kat: AHHH! COOLD!

Ryland: *laughing *

Kat: haha, so funny *splashes him * come in here!

Ryland: I kind of like were I am, I'm good! Maybe I might take a nap!

Kat: If you take a nap, I'm taking off my swim suit!

Ryland: SERIOUSLY?!

Kat: HELL NO!

Ryland: wow, thanks for letting me down….

Kat: Just come in here you little perv!

Ryland: Oh, now I'm little perv!

Kat: do you not remember what happened, like less that 10 minutes ago?

Ryland: fine! *jumps into pool *

Kat: yay! Now! Lets play basketball! Or well, water basketball?

Ryland: Water polo?

Kat: nooo!

Ryland: uh huh, okay suuuuuure.

Kat started to explain the rules to me, and of course I knew them, I just wanted to see how she plays, well that and I like the sound of her voice. Once we start playing, she immediately gets a point, which surprises me so I step up my game, I have the ball and I try to shoot it in but instead I end up hitting her in the face. I swim to her and check to see if shes okay,

Ryland: omg! Are you okay? *checks her face *

Kat: yea Ry, I'm fine.

Omg, she's so pretty, omg, I moved a piece of hair out of her face, and next thing I know, My lips crash into hers. I can feel she's shocked but then she starts to kiss me back, god she's an amazing kisser! I move my hands to her waist, and she moves her hands around my neck. God this kiss is getting heated. I lick her bottom of her lip begging for entrance and she allows it, I tried to get dominance, but nope, she has it. We break apart as we heard many voices, a mix of " AWWWS, OHHHH, EWWW, WOOO GO RYLAND, and GET A ROOM WEIRDOS "


	32. Chapter 32

**_(a/n: just cause you guys are awesome, here's another chapter! Today, i'm supposed to do this speech thing for history and omggggg i'm so scared! but i'll live i guesssssss wish me luck, and keep reviewing! you guys are awesome! -kat XOXOXOX)_**

(Riker's POV)

Around 12 we decided to all it a day, well mostly because the waves got to dangerous so the lifeguards closed down the beach… It was, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Calum, Keith, Jason, Maia and I, we all started to walk back to the house, it took us 10 minutes because we went all the way to the end because no one was there so yea, when we got to the gate we saw Ry and Kat making out in the pool, Rocky, Ross and I yelled " WOOO GO RYLAND!" Then we started laughing, Jason and Keith yelled " EWWW" and looked away, Calum and Ratliff yelled "GET A ROOM WEIRDOS " and laughed, we heard the girls from the house all yelling "AWWWWW and OHHH" even Maia was like that, It was pretty funny. The broke apart, both really red. Kat was hiding behind her hands and Ryland was trying not to make an Eye contact.

(Keith's POV)

Wow, that was uh, very awkward… I mean Kat's my EX, but I have no feelings for her anymore, she's like my little sister! IT was weird to she her about to get it on! Ew!

(Jason's POV)

What the hell, did I just walk into a porno or something? Gross! It's like watching my little sister! GROSS!

(Laura's POV)

Vanessa, Raini, Rydel and I just got back from the mall, they bought, like everything, like seriously, I'm surprised that the stores didn't close due to Low inventory. I just bought a nice dress and some earrings, they had like 20 bags, EACH. We heard someone in the pool, we thought that was weird because well, no ones supposed to be home, anyways, we looked outside and saw Baby Lynch and Kat making out In the pool! Rydel of course took a picture, and we erupted in our " AWWWWWS and OOHS" and we noticed the guys and Maia near the beach gate. Jason, Keith and Ratliff look like they're about to throw up. Haha, Ryland is trying not to make eye contact of course, I wouldn't either, Kat's hiding behind her hands, haha its so cute, Rydel take another picture. The guys and Maia make their way into the house, Shortly, Ryland and Kat walk in, Jason, Keith, and Kat decided to head home and they'll be back later. Ryland runs up stairs to shower I guess. And everyone else just erupts into a laughing state.

Laura: guys! That was so sad!

Ross: his fault for Making out with her in the pool, where everyone and anyone can walk in on them.

Riker: that was hilarious!

Rydel: guess who got pictures!

Rocky: oh Del, you are horrible!

Rydel: Hey! This is for memories for when they get married!

Maia: you think their going to get married?

Rydel: Yea! He hasn't looked at a girl like that in forever! I can totally see it!

Raini: uh huh… so where are we going tonight?

Calum: yea, where are we going?

Rocky: uh, dinner and Dancing I guess.

Ratliff: formal? Semi-formal?

Riker: semi-formal, be ready by 5, it's a long drive.

Raini: but it's already 1:30!

Ross: yea? so?

Maia: that's not enough time to get ready!

*All the girls go upstairs to get ready *

Rocky: Girls…

(Katherine's POV)

Omg! How embarrassing! Everyone walked in! ahhh! Right now I'm in the car with Jason and Keith, it's so awkward…

Jason: hey, what happened to you board?

Kat: Oh shit! Uh, wellllll… it snapped…. In half…

Keith: WHAT?! How?

Kat: I was surfing with Ryland and I tried to surf this amazing wave, then I lost my balance, the wave took me, and yea.

Jason: that's like your 5th board…

Kat: I know… I knowww…..

Jason: so.. is he a good kisser?!

Kat: JASON!

Jason: what? You don't have like a lot of girlfriends, so like who else are you going to talk to?

Kat: hmm I don't know? Rydel, Maia, Laura, Raini?

Jason: Oh yea! haha. But, is he a good kisser?

Kat: haha yea….

Jason: Okay the, remember, we are leaving in two days….

Kat: I know, I know…

Keith: uh guys, we have a problem….

Jason: what?

Keith: Kat, It's them…. They found us….

Kat: wait WHAT?! NO THEY CAN'T!

Keith: We have to leave… like soon!

Kat: nope, I'm tired of running I have to face them.

Jason: Are you sure?

Kat: yea.

Keith: alright then.

(4:30)

Well, I'm ready, I'm wearing my hair in curl, little make up, I'm wearing this maroon spaghetti strap flowy dress with black pumps. Jason and Keith had to back out because they had to deal it…. Them… I'm driving my Infiniti to their house, once I knock Ryland opens the door, he's wearing a maroon dress shirt with black jeans and a black tie. Laura is wearing a Maroon colored high to low skirt with a black crop cut out spaghetti top and some black heels that had straps a the top. He hair was in her usual curls; Ross was matching with her. Vanessa was wearing a navy skirt with a black ¾ sleeve shirt, in the back it was cut out with black booties; Riker had a white dress shirt with a navy tie and his dark blue jeans. Maia was wearing a cute strapless berry colored dress with white wedges, Rocky was wearing a berry colored dress shirt with a black vest and his jeans. Rydel was wearing a high to low dress that was a purple with black booties with Ratliff matching with her. Raini was wearing a dark green dress with black wedges and Calum matching with a dress shirt and a sweater over.

Riker, Vanessa, Ross, Laura, Rocky, and Maia were in one car, or as Ross was shouting, " The cool people car " while, Calum, Raini, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, and I in once again as Ross said " The not cool people car " I laughed. I guess the drive is really faaaaaaar, but I guesssss

Ryland: sooo, that kiss…

Raini: I HARDLY SAY THAT WAS A KISS *shouting from the front *

Calum: IT WAS LIKE A MAKING OF A PORNO. *Shouting from the front *

Rydel: Guys! Give them some privacy!

Ratliff: Yea!

Ryland: wow, okay guys, I know your just going to pretend to talk but your "secretly" going to listen in….

Rydel: Pshhhh nooooo

Ryland: yea, lets just wait till we are alone….

Calum: good luck it's an hour and 30 minute drive.

Ryland: Fun *sarcasm*

Kat: I just wanted to do this, *kiss *

Rydel & Raini: Awwww!

Ryland: GUYS!

Rydel: sorry

Raini: I'm not *laughing*

(1 hour later )

(Rydel's POV)

Awww! Look at them sleeping! Kat is sleeping on Ry's shoulder and his head is on her head. Cute!

Rydel: Raini! Look their so cute!

Raini: omg! Take a picture!

Rydel: already did! Awww! Omg! I should send it to Laura, Vanessa and Maia!

(Other Car)

Laura: AWWWWWWW, Ross look! *shows picture *

Ross: My brothers got game!

Vanessa: Laura, did you get the pic of Ry and Kat?

Laura: yea! I just showed it to Ross! Maia! *looks back to a sleeping Maia and Rocky.* Vanessa! look Rocky and Maia are asleep! Omg I have to take a picture! *takes picture *

Vanessa: send it to Raini and Rydel!

(other car)

Rydel: AWWWW!

Raini: The picture of Rocky and Maia?

Rydel: yuup!

(30 minutes later)

Rydel: GUYS WE ARE HERE!

*everyone wake up *

Ryland: do you really have to yell?

Rydel: how else am I supposed to wake everyone up?

Ryland: I don't know, maybe shake them gently?

Rydel: That never wakes you up

Ryland: yea, yea

(Inside)

waitress: How many?

Riker: uhmm,

Ryland: Can we get out own table? And They get one big table?

Waitress: yes of course!

Riker: well, someone's embarrassed to be here with their family!

Ryland: yea yea yea.

(Their own table)

Ryland: okay so the kiss…

Kat: okay, I really like you but the thing is, i go back to riverside in 2 days.

Ryland: and I go back to LA in like 1 month and a half…

Kat: then what if R5 goes on tour?

Ryland: I know…

Kat: how about we do this, we will see how this summer thing goes and if it goes good then lets be exclusive.

Ryland: and if not..

Kat: then we can have a nice friendship

Ryland: oor a friends with benefits thing…

Kat: or friends with benefits thing… *smiles * meaning kissing but no sex.

Ryland:I know, I know, now would you like to dance?

Kat: yea, I very much would.

The rest of the night, everyone spent it dancing, or eating. They went home around 2 in the morning. Everyone was tired, but had fun. Katherine stayed the night again. Of course she told Jason and Keith. Nothing happened. They all just cuddled up and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

(Three days later)

**Katherine has left the story, for now she went back to riverside, i was too lazy to write a chapter, i really want to get the next chapter soo yay**

Riker: So Vanessa, what do you want to do today?

Vanessa: I don't knoowwwwwwww, maybe this *Kiss *

Riker: I'd like that *kiss *

Vanessa: *kiss * I'd *kiss * Like *kiss * That *kiss * too ***kiss ***

*Laura and Ross Walk in *

Laura: Vaaaaaanesssaaaaaa, WOAH

Vanessa: LAURA!

Riker: Can't you guys knock?

Ross: Well we didn't think you two would be doing… That!

Vanessa: What do you expect? We are both in our twenties and never mind we don't need to explain this to you

Riker: What do you guys want anyways?

Ross: Laura said that Santa Claus doesn't exsist! *pouting *

Laura: Ross, seriously? Your 18!

Vanessa: Ross, Santa Claus isn't real!

Riker: Seriously! Yes he is!

Ross: HA SEE! Riker agrees with me!

Laura: Our boyfriends are idiots…

Ross: Your turning into Rydel!

Riker: Yea! She told us that Santa wasn't real when we were kids!

Vanessa: Omg! Just let it go! Anyways! What do you guys want to do today?

Ross: *jumps on the bed * Can't we just all stay in or something?

Riker: Yea, that actually sounds nice! But uh, No Truth or dare! *glares at Vanessa and Laura *

Girls: *giggles *

Ross: Lets watch movies in here!

Riker: Wait why my room? Huh? Why not your room?

Laura: Have you seen our room? Its like a freaking jungle. I'll clean it and within the hour, It's a jungle again!

Ross: It's not my fault!

Laura: Really? Then why is it that every time there are nesquick bottles, and candy on the floor? Plus our room always smells like Hawaiian Pizza!

Ross: Okay, fine maybe it is kinda my fault. Knda!

*Maia walks in *

Maia: Hey guys! What cha doing today?

Laura: we were going to have a movie day in Riker and Vanessa's room! Want to join us?

Maia: oooo yea! That sounds fun! Let me go call Rocky!

Rocky: I heard my name, whats up!

Maia: I was about to call you, uh We are having a movie day in Riker and Vanessas room!

Rocky: cool! What movie?

Riker: Well, I didn't even agree to a movie day in here….

Vanessa: yea, neither did i….

Ross: It's okay! Next time it'll be in my room!

Rocky: Yea! so move over! *jumps on the bed *

Vanessa: well… okay then….

*Calum walks in *

Calum: Hey lovely couples! Whats up?

Laura: Movie day! Join us Calum!

Calum: Suuuuure! What movie?

Maia: we didn't pick one yet, but any suggestions?

Calum: OOOO! How about…

Ross: Romeo and Juliet!

Riker: seriously? Do we always have to watch it?

Ross: Uh, Yea! It's a classic!

Calum: Yea…. no….

Laura: OOO! How about…

Ross: Avatar!

Vaneesa: The blue people?

Rocky: Yes Vanessa, the blue people

Vanessa: well, excuse me but there are other Avatar movies!

Rocky: Like what?

Vanessa: You know, the one about like Earth benders or whatever? It's on Nick!

Maia: Ohh! Uh, Avatar: The last airbender!

Vanessa: Yea! That one!

Maia: yea! that one sucks….

Vanessa: I now right! The didn't even pronounce the names right… like the hell?

Rocky: Anyways! Back to the important thing! Food!

Laura: Really rocky? Food? Don't you think we should pick a movie first?

Vanessa: I don't want crumbs on my Bed!

Rocky: It's okay Nessa, we will only have the important foods!

Vanessa: whats the important foods?

Rocky: popcorn, pizza, red vine, m&ms, Ice cream, pretzels, soda, nachos, hot dogs, uh… yea!

Vanessa: WHAT!

Riker: sorry babe, but it's kind of our tradition!

Ross: I'll order the pizza!

Laura: Can you order me a salad?

Ross: Sure babe *kiss * *Leaves the room *

Maia: Hey, aren't you supposed to have like Crazy Cravings?

Laura: Surprisingly no, not really…

Rocky: So… whos going to help me get all the snacks?

Riker: I guess I will

Calum: Sure, I'll help.

Vanessa: you better bring them in huge bowls so it wont spill!

Rocky: Yes, Mommy.

Vanessa: haha, so funny rocky, oh so funny. *throws pillow *

*All the guys leave the room *

Maia: so when are you going to tell Ross he's going to be your baby Daddy?

Laura: Baby Daddy? Really Maia?

Maia: I mean, that's what he is!

Laura: true but still! Anyways, I don't know…. I know I can't wait till I'm 3 months cause by then I should be showing!

Vanessa: Why don't we have a couples day? Like Next Friday?

Laura: How about the week after that week?

Maia: Oh! Yea! Couples day! That sounds fun! Good job Nessa! *high five *

Vanessa: thanks Maia! *highfive *

*Ross walks in *

Ross: Hey ladies. What cha guys talking about?

Laura: Oh, we are planning a couples outing!

Ross: sounds fun! Hey laur you know where we should go?

Laura: where? Please don't say the arcade!

Ross: Pshhh, I wasn't going to say the arcade!

Laura: Then where should we go?

Ross: The jungle!

Laura: Do you not remember what happened when we went hiking?!

Ross: no no no! I mean The jungle! It's like a HUUUGE Playground!

Laura: seriously Ross? You are such a kid!

Vanessa: hahah! Your boyfriends a little kid at heart!

Laura: I know right…. So anyways, what movie are we watching?

Maia: OOOH! A walk to remember!

Vanessa: Omg! I love that movie! It's so cute!

Laura: I'm so down for that movie!

Maia: It's settled! We are watching a walk to remember!

Riker: oh no! We are not watching a chick flick! Ross! Come on bro! Your supposed to make sure we don't watch chick flicks!

Ross: They were talking sooo fast! I didn't know what was happening! These girls have like magical girl language or something!

*Ryland walks in *

Ryland: seriously Ross? Magical girl language?

Maia: Or something? Wow. We were talking normally!

Rocky: Nah bro, I know what you mean, Maia does it all the time on the phone! I try to listen in and I can't under stand shit….

Maia: seriously? You try to listen in on my conversations?

Rocky: Well… I get bored!

Maia: Doesn't mean you get to listen in on my phone calls!

Rocky: yea, yea.

Ryland: anyways, what are we watching?

Maia: we are watching A walk to remember!

Calum: I Love that Movie!

Ryland: boooooo! Boring!

*Raini and Rydel run in *

Raini: Did I just hear A walk to remember?

Laura: Yup *munching on popcorn and Pretzels *

Rydel: Well thanks for the invite!

Vanessa: sorry, Rydel, Raini, would you guys like to…

Rydel & Raini: YES!

Rocky: Greeeeaaaat!

Maia: shut up *throws pretzels at him *

Riker: I guess we should start the movie….

Ryland: wait? Where's Ratliff?

Rydel: oh he's asleep

Rylad: oh okay.

Once they start the movie, the girls are on the bed, with Ross on the edge of it, Calum, Riker, Ryland, and Rocky are on the floor. The girls secretly keep throwing popcorn into Ross' hair and he doesn't notice because he's so into the movie. So are the other boys, by the end of the movie, everyone's in tears, especially the boys actually the cried throughout the whole movie, and everyone just fell asleep by 9. Just the Ratliff woke up, he went down stairs half awake and shamelessly ate his cereal in his one direction boxers. When he's done, he realizes everyone's nowhere in sight, so he blasts " It's not unusual" by tom Jones and starts to dance, The Carlton Dance. With him not know, Riker and Rocky decided to wake up walk down stairs…. Rocky brings out his phone and starts to video tape, Just as it ends, Ratliff turns toward them… His face goes red and Riker and Rocky Burst out laughing.

Riker: Um… wow *laughs * Is this what you do when we aren't home?

Ratliff: you guys weren't supposed to see that! I thought now one was home!

Rocky: well, you thought wrong my dear friend! *laughing *

Ratliff: whatever, where were you guys?

Rocky: Rikers room watching a movie

Ratliff: well thanks for the invitation!

Riker: dude you were asleep.

Rocky: okay, I just have to ask, One direction? Seriously?

Ratliff: yea, yea whatever.

Rocky: Oh, I have an idea! Lets go draw on everyones face!

Riker: Kind of mean!

Rocky: Whatever come on it'll be fun!

Ratliff: I'm in! Lets go!

Rocky: Dude, Go put some clothes on!

Riker: yea.. gonna have to agree with Rocky on this one….

Ratliff: fine.

After Ratliff got dressed, They all had their sharpies, everyone had their fair share of Mustaches, uni-brows, Moles, and other things. By the time they finished, they were proud of their work and took a picture, they quickly left the house to get T-shirts made. When they came back, everyone started to wake up. That night was full of screaming, yelling, laughing, and three boys sleeping outside.

_**(A/N: Hey guys this is just a filler chapter! I hope you guys like it! –kat xoxox)**_


	34. Chapter 34

(Next week)

(Laura's POV)

Since everyone left, to go have a couples day me and Ross had the house to ourselves. Maia and Rocky think it's time I tell him; it's the perfect opportunity. I mean I should think about it, yea I'll think about it, I'm like what? Almost two months, okay I'll do it. I'll do it tonight. Right now it's what? It's only one o'clock okay everyone's coming back at six, it's Ross and mine's job to make dinner today….

Ross: okay laur what do you want to do?

Laura: well, jam session? Oh lets sing something! But first I wrote a song!

Ross: you wrote a song? I want to hear it!

Laura: yea! It just came to me so, lets go down stairs.

Ross: Lead the way my lady.

Ross and Laura went downstairs to the studio, it was filled with instruments, and Laura sat Ross outside of the booth while she went into it. She went straight to the piano, as she was getting ready, Ross decided to record her.

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

_[Bridge:]_  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

_[Chorus:]_  
I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK

_[Verse 2:]_  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

_[Bridge:]_  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

_[Chorus]_

_[Ending bridge:]_  
Cause without you I cant breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

_[Chorus x2]_

When Laura was finished, Ross stopped recording, He ran into the booth and picked up Laura, She hugged back. He was so proud of her.

Ross: Laur that was beautiful, just like you.

Laura: Ross, So want to mess around?

Ross: Of course I do *pulls her in tighter.*

Laura: I meant with the instruments!

Ross: boooo

Laura sat down on the piano bench; Ross went to get his favorite acoustic guitar. They started to mess around, in 2 hours, Ross is on the drums, and Laura is still playing the piano, but alternates to the Guitar. They came up with a song, a duet.

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ross: That was amazing laur, we are pretty good at this.

Laura: this is one of our Austin and Ally moments. Now carry me we have to make dinner.

Ross: I want a kiss first.

Laura: Carry me then I'll kiss you

Ross: Or I can kiss you while carrying you *wink *

Laura: I like that idea *kiss *

Ross: Me too *kiss *

Laura and Ross start to have a heated make out session, but were interrupted but none other than Rocky and Maia.

Rocky: Not on the piano!

Maia: Rocky!

Laura: OH MY GOD!

Ross: Thanks bro, really thank you sooo much!

Rocky: no problem baby bro

Maia: Laura…. Did you…..

Laura: hehe… nooooo… I was going to but…. I'lll do it later…

Maia: Laura!

Ross: what is she talking about laur?

Laura: I have to tell you… We are getting a season 3 for Austin & Ally!

Ross: are you serious! YAY! WOOOOOO

Laura: yea lets go get dinner ready!

Maia: well…. Rocky and me are going upstairs!

Ross: HEY! KEEP IT PG!

Rocky: Uh huh sure we will

Maia: Rocky!

Maia and rocky went upstairs while Ross and laura made their way upstairs to the kitchen. They decided to make pasta. Well Laura made the pasta, Ross made some Garlic bread, the salad, and some soup.

Laura: whoa Ross good job with the salad, soup and bread.

Ross: I know, I know, my mom taught me. You know just to impress that certain lady *wink *

Laura: Oh really, is she coming tonight?

Ross: haha very funny

Laura: So now we have to make some… dessert… what do you want to make lover?

Ross: I want you, but I don't want to share sooo, hmm something chocolate with strawberries, fruits! And yea!

Laura: that's sooo specific!

Ross: I try, I try

Laura: sure you do baby. *kiss * can you get the flour, cocoa powder, eggs, sugar, oil, etc?

Ross: why meeeee

Laura: I'm vertically challenged!

Ross: oh yea, cause, that's totally a thing babe. Totally, just admit your short

Laura: nope vertically challenged!

Ross: whatever floats your boat cupcake

Laura: just go get the things; I'll make the butter cream

Ross: ooh makes sure it's chocolate

Laura: mhmm

Ross: Here's the ingredients!

Laura: okay, uh 2 cups of flour,

Ross: Is this enough?

Ross turns around and accidently drops the flour all over Laura. Ross breaks out laughing. Laura looks like war is about to break out.

Ross: Laur…. Laura… it's was by accident *laughs *

Laura: oh really? Maybe this is an accident *grabs water and pours it all over ross *

Ross: Oh It is on Marano!

Laura: Bring it Lynch!

Laura grabbed the cocoa powder and kept throwing it all over ross, while Ross kept throwing eggs at Laura, during their little food fight everyone came home, Laura and Ross never noticed, Everyone rushed into the kitchen, and just left them alone, the girls went upstairs the boys went out to the back yard, and Raini went to the mall.

When everything was all out, Laura surrendered.

Laura: okay okay okay you win!

Ross: HA! I always win!

Laura: yea yea yea whatever!

Rocky: Finally you guys stopped!

Ross: hey Rocky, how long have you been there?

Rocky: uh give or take 5 min. I hope you guys know you have to clean this up…

Laura: yea yea yea, let me go shower first.

Ross: I'll start cleaning up.

Laura: thanks Ross *kiss *

Rocky: Laura can I talk to you?

Laura: Yea, come on

They went upstairs to Her & Ross' room.

Rocky: Laura you have to tell him! Like soon! You have a little bump starting to show!

Laura: fine I'll tell him after we get cleaned up, no out I need to shower

Rocky: okay then, but you have to tell him today. Like… after dinner or something...

Laura: I know

*Rocky walks out of the room *

When Laura finished showering, she went downstairs to find it all cleaned,

Laura: Oh so you clean all by your self?

Ross: Well, you took too long in the shower so I got bored.

Laura: Sure you did, go shower

Ross: Kisses first *kiss *

Laura: okay kisses *kiss *

Ross went up stairs to shower. Laura was starting to feel guilty inside, she had to tell him… today… when Ross Came back down stairs she took one look and…

Laura: Ross… I…. I…

_**(a/n:oooooooooo okay so the next few chapters... yea... you guys are probably going to hate me because what i make Ross intooooooo i'm sorrryyyyyy but Enjoy! -kat XOXOXOX)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_(a/n: so, i'm really stuck... so... i've had alot of the future chapters written and you guys are going to haaate meeeeee so bad... but i'm going to try to find a compromise, even if it includes me re writting more than half of them Soooo yea like i said lots and lots of Drama... -Kat XOXOX)_**

(Laura's POV)

I just need to come out and tell ross.. I mean it's his baby.. and he looks like he would be happy.. Everyone was happy, well surprised, okay Vanessa was a little disappointed in my, but in the end she was happy! I mean she's my sister! Everyone who knew seemed happy! The girls were there when I found out... Rocky walked in on us… Calum found out because of Rocky & Maia, Riker found out because of Vanessa. So only Ross, Ryland, Ratliff, my parents, and his parents don't know.. God! This sucks! What if he leaves? Nope I can't think like that!

Ross: Laura? Helloooo Anyone in there?

Me: Uhhh...Ross…

Ross: Yea laur, what's on your mind? I'm not going to lie but you've been acting weird lately.

Me: I love you, but.. uh Always & Forever right? Okay please don't get mad, or Just please hear me out.

Ross: why would I be mad? & Of course forever & Always *kiss *

Me: Ross… I'mpregnant…

Ross: what?

Me: I'm… I'm…. Pregnant.

Ross:…..what… how….what?!

Laura: Ross….

Ross: who's the dad?! WHEN. WHAT.

Laura: Are you fucking serious… I've been with one guy this whole time we've been here… and that's you.. How are you going to fucking ask me who the dad is * tears threatening to fall. *

Ross: I... but…Laura…I can't be a dad… I'm only 18! 18!

Laura: well how do you think I feel?

Ross: I... I'm sorry... I just... I can't…. * gets up and leaves.. *

Laura: ROSS! * crying* ROSS! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! *crying *

(Vanessa, Rydel, & Maia walk in)

Vanessa: Laura... what happened?..

Rydel: why are you crying?

Laura: I… I told… Ross…

Maia: It didn't go well didn't it?

Laura: nope *cry *

Rydel: what happened?

Laura: he… he left… he just fucking left! How can he do that!

Vanessa: aw laura * hugs her baby sister*

Rydel: Laura I'm so sorry..

Laura: I... I… Can't …. Do… this… *Sobbing *

* Boys walk in *

Ratliff & Ryland: whoa what happened?!

Riker: You told him... *hugs Laura *

Rocky: what did he say?!

Calum: Obviously it didn't go well! Laura… I'm sorry…

Vanessa: Your idiot brother left... How can he do that to her!

Rydel: Ross is so stupid…. How.. UGH! HE IS SO!

Ryland & Ratliff: told Ross what? We are so confused!

***everyone looks at Laura***

Laura: I'm... Pregnant…

Ryland & Ratliff: WHAT….

Ratliff: how long are you?

Vanessa: she's 1 ½ months...

Ryland: and you waited to tell him?

Rydel: she wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy and alive...

Ryland: you still shouldn't have kept it from him… I mean I would want to know if I was going to be the father as soon as the mother knew!

Riker: Are you siding with Ross?

Ryland: I kind of am…. * Leaves *

Rocky: Riker, Calum, Ratliff. We have to find Ross

* They nod their heads and leave*

Laura: How… how can he just leave... mee.. * Still crying * Even Ryland left! GOD! I SUCK! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE KEPT IT FROM HIM!

Rydel: I'm sure he just needs to clear his head. Both of them

Vanessa: Yea... When you told me I had to think about it & now I'm all happy about it!

* Raini walks in smiling but her smile instantly drops and she runs to Laura *

Raini: Omg Laura!

Laura: Hi Raini… *Crying *

Vanessa: She told Ross…

Rydel: He left... he's such an idiot...

Raini: so everyone knows now?

They all nod

Laura: what am I going to do?! I can't do this by my self! Where am I going to sleep!

Vanessa: Your not doing this alone! You have me, Rydel, Raini, the other guys! Maia! Calum! Everyone! Ross will come around just give him time. Plus I don't think you want to sleep in Riker and mines room….

Rydel: You can sleep with us!

Raini: I don't think she wants to sleep with you and Ratliff… I doubt you want to sleep with Ryland…

Maia: I would invite you to sleep over my house, but I'm leaving back to L.A soon, they're packing up the house… You know what we can figure it all out later

Laura: what if he doesn't talk to me… what if he breaks up with me! He even asked who the father was! I don't want to lose him… Maybe I should just go back to L.A!

Vanessa: What! I'm sure he wont go that far...

Rydel: Plus you can't leave that means your quitting! You can't quit, it just takes some time okay Laura, please don't leave.

Maia: He will come around okay laura. This is your guy's summer so enjoy it with or with out Ross. Okay? *Hugs Laura *

Laura: Okay *cries * thanks guys.

Raini: So, um, where are the guys?

Rydel: They went to look for him…

Laura: they are going to kill him!

Rydel: no no no, our parents will do that.

Vanessa: If they don't I will! No one leaves my baby sister.

Laura: thanks guys, but don't kill him. He needs to see the baby first… then you can kill him. *cry/ laugh *

(With the boys)

Riker: How can he just leave Laura like that?! He's such a dick!

Rocky: How can Ryland side with him!

Calum: you guys calm down, first lets just find Ross. He probably needs time to think.

Ratliff: I agree, but seriously? Almost two months? That's awesome! She's so tiny!

Rocky: Yea, sorry we didn't tell you..

Ratliff: It's cool, I would have probably told someone…

Riker: well there one of our stupid brothers… * points to Ryland*

Rocky: Should we talk to him? No We have to talk to him.

Calum: If you guys want… I'm just going to stand over here.

Ratliff: Me too. Calum and me will just keep an eye out for Ross just incase he walks by.

* Riker and Rocky walk up to Ryland *

Rocky: What the fuck man...

Ryland: What!

Riker: how can you side with Ross?!

Ryland: well think about it, all you care about is how Laura feels what about your brother? How do you think he feels? How would you feel is Vanessa kept it from you?

Riker: HE over exaggerated! He just walked out!

Rocky: She had a point, She wanted to make sure the baby was healthy and that she wouldn't have miscarried before she told Ross you idiot! She was scared!

Riker: and don't you dare bring Vanessa into this… Or I will kick you ass!

Ryland: whatever. Just go away!

Rocky: whatever, have you seen Ross, we need to talk to him.

Ryland: He was walking that way… *points left *

Riker: Hey Ratliff, Calum he went that way

Rocky: lets go...

Calum: does any one know what he's wearing?

Riker: I think he's wearing his pink board shorts…. The hot pink ones.

Ratliff: * points toward the water * is that him?

Calum: I think so…

Rocky: lets go before we lose him...

(Ross POV)

How can she… I… I can't be a dad... My music career just started... Plus we have Austin and ally…. How can I... How can I do this... what the hell! UGH this is so... I can't even look at her… Is it even mine? She wouldn't cheat on me… But she has been spending a lot of time with Riker, Calum, and Rocky…. GAAAAAAAAH

Riker: ROSS!

I didn't even bother turning around. It was probably Riker and rocky... Wait... why would... They knew!

Riker: what the hell man!

Rocky: How can you just leave Laura there 1 ½ months pregnant sitting there crying he eyes out...

Ross: wait.. How did you know... How do you… know how man…. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. You guys knew! And you guys couldn't tell me?

Riker: She… she didn't tell you... Vanessa told me…

Rocky: I over heard them talking about it… when she found out…

Ross: Who's them…

Rocky: Rydel, Vanessa, Raini, Maia, and Robin….

Calum: I over heard Rocky and Maia talking about it…

Ratliff: Ryland and me didn't find out until today.

Ross: SO EVERY ONE, KNEW. YOU ALL FUCKING KNEW, AND YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME? WHY? HUH WHY? CAUSE MAYBE ONE OF YOU IS THE ACTUAL DAD. HUH.

Riker: She wanted to fucking wait! AND NO WE AREN'T THE DAD, YOU ARE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN think WE'D DO THAT TO YOU!

Rocky: yea what he said! Dude you just left her... You didn't let her explain!

Calum: it's Laura... you love her... you can't do that…

Ratliff: especially since she's the Mother of you unborn child!

Ross: I can't do it... I can't be a father at 18… My career... I MIGHT NOT EVEN BE THE FATHER!

Rocky: Man! You can only care about yourself? YOU ARE THE GOD DAMN FATHER!

Riker: She has a life too plus she's only 17... she also got signed remember! She is ALLY ON AUSTIN & ALLY.

Ross: Exactly! Can't you guys convince her to get an...

Riker: Don't you dare finish that sentence!

Rocky: Dude that's low... even for you...

Ratliff: what would you even consider that Ross...

Calum: NO she wont get an abortion. I hope you realize she's going to keep that kid, and she knows what's going to happen, she can't really do Austin and ally, she wont have time for the Record deal or anything, Can't you think about her instead of just yourself.

Riker: You are such an idiot. You've always wanted a family, and you always say your going to marry Laura one day and that you want a family...

Rocky: Dude... you are just ugh!

Ratliff: Ross just go talk to her…

Ross: I can't... I wont... Not right now... I have things to think about...

Rocky: I just hope you know it took a lot of guts for her to tell you, another reason she didn't want to tell you is because she thought you act like how your acting right now… She was right…you're being a complete douche. Just fuck off Ross OR GROW A FUCKING PAIR.

Ross: * Pushes Rocky* you have no idea how I feel right now

Rocky: * punches Ross* and you have no idea how Laura feels. Dumb ass.

Riker: Come on guys stop. Rocky, Calum, Ratliff lets go… we have to check on Laura.

Ross: YEA GO CHECK ON HER, SHES A SLUT! I BET THE BABIES NOT EVEN MINE!

Riker: you are just asking for it now. * Punches ross * That's for calling her a slut * punches ross* That's for being a dick * Punches ross again* that's because you are a selfish son of a bitch.

Calum: Riker lets go. NOW. We have to get back to Laura. Make sure she's okay.

Riker: Look at that Ross, we are here.. taking care of your girl and her unborn child, we aren't even her, boyfriends, or the father of her baby. You might not be there for her, but we will be. Like rocky said GROW A GOD DAMN PAIR!

(Beach house)

Vanessa: shhh, go to sleep Laura, you look exhausted..

Laura: I... I am * sniffles* I… just… ugh..

Raini: Shhh… it's okay we are here.

Rydel: yea shhh just breathe. This isn't good for the baby.

Laura: yea... * drifts off to sleep*

* Boys come back home*

Riker: Girls!

Vanessa: SHHHH she's asleep.

Rydel: so what happened? Where's Ross? Ryland?

Riker: hold on, I'll bring Laura to bed first; I don't want her to wake up and hear any of this.

Rocky: here I'll do it.

Calum: I'll do it…

Vanessa: why don't all of you guys just go bring her up and tuck her in?

Boys: okay

Rocky: Lets bring her to Calum and mine's room

Riker: why your room?

Rocky: because it's farthest from Ross' beside yours.

Ratliff: True...

Riker: where are you going to sleep?

Rocky & Calum: there's a pull out mattress on the side!

Maia: HEY! No funny business!

Rocky: don't worry I wont try anything shes like a little sister to me… Nothing to worry about love. *kisses Maia *

Maia: I know, I know.

Calum: yea me too...

Vanessa: anyway... When you guys are done fighting…

Rocky: I got her * picks up Laura*

Calum: okay lets go

Riker: Lead the way rocky.

(General POV)

Riker, Rocky, and Calum brought Laura to rocky and Calum's room, they put her on Rocky's bed. Rocky put her in, Riker tucked her in, and Calum read her a quick bed time story for the unborn baby, and they all sang to her and the baby a lullaby. They sung

"All through the night"

Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

When they finished, The wished Laura a good night, all kissed her forehead, rubbed her tummy and closed the curtains and closed the door, they finally walked down back to the girls.

Vanessa: Uhh... It took you 20 min to put her in bed?

The boys: well... *Blush *

Rocky: I put her on my bed.

Riker: I tucked her in.

Calum: I read the baby a story.

Riker: then we sang a lullaby.

Rocky: we then closed the curtains so it's dark, and closed the door so she wont hear! So yes.

Calum: Oh yea, Kissed her forehead and rubbed her tummy!

Rydel: Wow… That's like the royal treatment… I can't wait till I get pregnant * winks at Ratliff*

Riker & Rocky: WOAH WOAH WOAH

Riker: you better not be pregnant or else *death glare at Ratliff *

Rocky: someone's in trouble with the brothers * looks at Ratliff*

Rydel: relax we haven't done anything. Yet *giggles *

Riker: better not! & We did those things for Laura because 1. She's like a baby sister to us

Calum: 2. She's had a bad day and deserved it to be pampered.

Rocky: 3. To make up for our idiot brothers!

Riker: WOAH WOAH WOAH RYDEL WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET!

Rydel: I'm just kidding! Calm down Riker!

Riker: you better be kidding!

Raini: How sweet! I wish I had brothers like you!

Rydel: You say that now... Just wit till you live with them 24/7 they aren't this nice…

Vanessa: anyways! What happened?!

They told her everything that happened at the beach with Ryland and Ross

Vanessa: what the fuck!

Rydel: I can't believe Ross would say that...

Raini: Good job!

Ratliff: I don't know if he will ever warm up to the idea that Laura's his baby mamma...

Rydel: really? Baby mamma?

Ratliff: Yes! Mother of his child sounds so formal, and knowing Ross, he's a child. So baby mamma sounds appropriate.

Raini: anyways… What are we going to do?

Vanessa: I think the best thing we can do it just make up for Ross, take care of Laura. And just hope for the best…

Everyone: Agree'd


	36. Chapter 36

_**(a/n: I realize i can't please everyone, so i decided i'm just going to continue this story the way i originally had it because it was what i had in mind, and no matter how i thought about how i could alter it so that everyone would be happy i wouldn't it just doesn't fit with how i want to end the story so, here's chapter 36. You guys are awesome, keep reviewing - Kat XOXOXOX)**_

Next morning,

(Laura's POV)

I woke up, and I wasn't in my room… I get up and see Calum and Rocky Asleep. Calum was in his bed, and rocky was in the pull out mattress thing... I didn't even know there was one. I looked at the Clock and it was only 3 am, Greeeeeat. Why was I even in here? Then I started to remember yesterday… oh god… yesterday... I start to let tears fall, Ross didn't want the baby… he doesn't even think it's his… I walk to the balcony and look out to the Beach… It's so beautiful..,. Then I hear someone behind me…

Calum: Laura why are you awake? You should be resting.

Laura: I couldn't sleep * I'm still not facing him so he won't see the tears *

*Calum stands next to Laura *

Calum: Laura, everything will be okay, I think he just needed some time to think. I'm sure that later today if you talk to him he'll listen.

Laura: I Doubt it…

Calum: well you know what, we just have to wait and find out, * hugs Laura * now go back to sleep.

Laura: fine…

*Laura goes back to bed and Calum goes to get a book *

Laura: Calum what are you doing?

Calum: well we all agreed to help talk care or you, and this is my part, I decided to read you and the baby something.

Laura: *giggles * thanks Calum you don't have to do it though.

Calum: I know, but I want to. * sits next to Laura. * Okay are you ready? I was reading this to you earlier but you fell asleep on me, Talk about rude * Jokingly *

Laura: you read to me earlier?

Calum: Yes, Riker tucked you in, Rocky carried you up here, I read you guys a story, and we all sung a lullaby.

Laura: I can get used to that * smiles*

Calum: see there's that Laura smile. Now we have to finish this * lifts the book *

Laura: my little pony? Really? *Giggles *

Calum: Well we don't know if it's a boy or a girl so we will alternate after we finish a book!

Laura: okay…I guesss…. Thanks Calum… You're a great friend, you're the Older brother I've never had, you, Riker, and Rocky.

Calum: Thanks, Now lets begin!

Calum starts reading from where he left off, after about 3 minutes, he looks over to Laura who is fast asleep, He tucks her in and Goes back to bed.

(8 AM)

The boys minus Ryland, and Ross wake up early to make breakfast. They cut up some fruits and threw them into a big bowl, Made some pancakes, and sausage. Everything looked pretty good, they had to make healthy because Laura and the baby. So they woke up the girls and called them down to breakfast on the patio out back. They also woke up Calum and Ratliff, well; they woke up Ratliff the same time as Rydel because they were sleeping in the same bed. OOOO Riker was mad, he later just brushed it off, and today was going to be a stress free day. After they ate some breakfast, Riker and Rocky went to wake up their idiot brothers Ross and Ryland.

Riker: Ross isn't in his room...

Rocky: neither is Ryland... what the hell… where are our dumbass younger brothers?

Riker: should we be worried?

Rocky: Shouldn't I be asking you that older bro?

Riker: right…. Okay well, lets give them till 12. If they aren't home…

Just then the front door opens and Ryland is carrying a very drunk Ross, Ryland is wearing a grey hoodie and cargo shorts, Ross was wearing his hot pink swimshorts a black hoodie a pink and black hat and black sunglasses.

Riker: What the hell happened? Where were you guys?!

Ryland: We went to a party last night obviously.

Rocky: Just go bring Ross into his room before the girls see him.

Ryland: yea whatever. I'm going..

Ross: Hey! Where the slut? The…. Pregnant one?

Riker: Ryland you better hurry up I'm about to beat his ass again.

Rocky: Riker lets go back to everyone else.

Riker: okay

Ross: Slut, slut, slut. She's a little slut.. Always and forever? More like Never together ha ha ha ry I'm awesome.

Riker and Rocky walk back to the patio and sit with everyone else. Ryland and Ross go upstairs away from everyone.

Rydel: what took so long?

Rocky: Uh… They wouldn't wake up so…

Riker: we got fed up after a while and left. Uh guys can I talk to you for a second *looks at calum & Ratliff *

Ratliff: DON'T HURT ME WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I PROMISE

Riker: Really? No it's not about that. Just come on.

Calum: Alright.

Ratliff: okay just don't hurt me..

Rocky: Don't worry Ratliff.

All the guys walk away from the girls, so they couldn't hear anything. They walk toward the far side of the pool and sit around the bar.

Rocky: dude, Ross just came home with Ryland; they went to a party last night…

Riker: Ross is still drunk… so we have to keep the girls out of the house today… If Ross is drunk and he gets angry and if we aren't there to help the girls.. uh…

Rocky: lets just say someone might get hurt… * looks at Laura *

Ratliff: He's that drunk? Shit… He must be really confused….

Calum: am I missing something?

Ratliff: when Ross is Like really drunk… he gets violent and angry really quick…. Especially over the stupidest shit…

Rocky: Rydel's walking over…

Rydel: guys… why do you guys look worried… what's wrong?

Rocky: it's Ross… um.. How should we say this? Hmmmm…

Riker: He's crazy Drunk…

Rydel: Like… really, really drunk?

Riker: Yup… it's really bad.

Rocky: so… I think it's best we all leave especially Laura….

Calum: I don't think we should tell the other girls about it… They would freak out…

Everyone: Agreed...

Rydel: how are we going to change? Laura's clothes are in ross's room...

Rocky: I'll get her something to wear. Then she can shower in mom and dad room so she wont have to go anywhere near Ross.

Riker: all right. So you guys finish breakfast, Ratliff, Calum stay here watch the girls, Rocky and me will go get the things.

Everyone went to go do the things they were assigned with. Calum and Ratliff was with the girls acting as if nothing were wrong, same goes with Rydel. Rocky and Riker made their way to Ross' room. They heard yelling... So they ran in there. Ross was yelling at Ryland to let him go so he can teach the slut a lesson… Ryland was holding him down hoping he's pass out soon. Riker went to help Ryland while rocky went into the Closet and picked whatever looked nice... he picked a maroon dress that had a little high to low going on it was spaghetti strap. And it was a nice casual dress and he got some black flats. As soon as he finished he got into Ross's room and saw Riker punching Ross in the face. Rocky sighed and pulled Riker off Ross.

Rocky: was that necessary?

Riker: he kept calling Laura a slut! He said that she probably fucked one of us that's why we were being protective over her. Ugh he makes me mad.

Rocky: oh man… All right well go shower, I'll go get the other girls clothes, and what not…

Riker: All right.

(With the girls)

Rydel: okay lets go do something today!

Laura: uh can't I have an appointment today * points to the baby*

Calum: Great we can go with you!

Laura: all of you guys?

Rydel: Yes! I want to see my Niece!

Laura: okay, I'm going to shower and change, hopefully Ross will talk to me.

Rocky: Not necessary! I got some of your clothes, Ross is still asleep, I don't think it's a good time to wake him up. So! I put them in my mom's room, I also got Rydel's and Raini's.

Vanessa: how about me?

Rocky: oh Riker's in your guys' room so it's okay…

Vanessa starts to walk upstairs when rocky remembers about Ross so he escorts her to her room. Rocky quickly showers and changes and runs downstairs to the hallway where the guys are.

Rocky: okay someone go shower

Ratliff: I will!

Calum: fine.

Inside Stormie and Marks room..

Laura: why are the guys acting so weird?

Rydel: what? I haven't noticed, just go shower * pushes laura toward the Bathroom*

Laura: okay, okay I'm going… OMG THIS BATHROOM IS AMAZING! I WANT THIS BATHROOM! OMG IT'S THE SAME BATH TUB AS THE ONE IN THE GAMEPLAN! AMAZING!

The water turns on.

Raini: why are you guys acting so weird?!

Rydel: well Ross is crazy drunk and when he's drunk he's legit violent and the guys think he'd go for Laura.

Raini: oh… What? I've never heard of Ross acting like that…

Rydel: He only does it when he's really confused or something.

Raini: wow, dang.. This whole pregnancy thing is really hard on him then…

Rydel: yea, but that's what happens when you forget about Protection!

Raini: so…. Have you and Ratliff

Rydel: Raini!

Raini: Just asking!

*Water turns off *

Laura: wow.. your brother actually picked something decent..

*Through the bedroom door *

Rocky: THANK YOU!

Laura: YOUR WELCOME ROCKY *giggling *

Raini and Rydel quickly shower, same for the guys.

Everyone's ready except Riker and Vanessa

(Riker and Vanessa)

Riker: Vanessa hurry up we got to go!

* Vanessa comes out with only her undies and Bra *

Vanessa: Do we have to go out?

Riker: * mouth open * Ye… yea..

Vanessa: Fine… but first. * Kisses Riker passionately, Whispers in his ear * your loss.

With that she gets dressed in Black Jean shorts that cut off right at her ass bottom there are rips, her black converse, and a light sweater,

Vanessa: Okay lets go

Riker: remind me to kill Ross later… ***he mumbles***

Vanessa: what?

Riker: nothing lets go… *Kiss *

They got into the Range rovers, in Vanessa's car it was Riker driving with Vanessa in the passenger and Ratliff and Rydel in the back. In the other, Calum was driving with Rocky in the passenger and Raini and Laura in the back. Riker's car was in front and Calum followed. They made it to the doctors.

Laura: Hi I made an appointment for 12.

Jake ( receptionist ) : hi, name please.

Laura: Laura Marano.

Jake: ah! From Austin and ally! My baby sister loves that show!

Laura: thanks; maybe I can sign something for her later!

Jake: thanks! They doctor will call you up shortly. But only three other people can be in the room with you.

Laura: that fine. * Smiles * *turns to face the 7 other people behind her * only 3 of you can come….

Everyone: Me!

Laura: Rock Paper Scissors Tournament!

Everyone: * **laughs***

In the end, Riker, Calum, and Rocky where the ones who made the top three. Laura wasn't surprised at all, just then they called her and the 4 of them all made their way to the room.

(Rocky POV)

Well, Calum, Riker and I got to go into the room. Laura is like a little sister I never had. I had Rydel as a sister, sure I was protective of her but she was older and it wasn't that fun. Laura on the other hand whether she is with Ross or not I'm always going to be protective over her. So I was beyond happy to get to be in the room and get to see m little niece or nephew! When we got into the room and the doctor told Laura to lay on the little bed thing and lift her shirt, she wasn't really showing but there was a little bump on her still small stomach. When the doctor put some kind of gel on her tummy she flinched it a little. Then on the monitor turned on and we all saw white circle sure it was still small but it was visible. I was amazed... Something like that and my dumb ass brother didn't want it…. ugh just makes me mad. The doctor gave us all pictures, about 10 of them. Then we left.

(Ratliff POV)

On the Ride back, Riker showed us what the baby looked like; it was so cool. There's a living thing inside of Laura… wow, I'm pretty sure she's like everyone's little sister, she's so sweet and How can Ross do that to her… When we got back to the house, Calum walked straight into the house and walked back, he gave us a look… I don't think the girls saw… Calum and me took the girls and told them that we have to go to the Store, lucky they bought it, I decided to drive and the girls filled into the car, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, and Calum stayed.

(Rocky POV)

After the girls were out of sight Riker, Calum and I ran into the house… and Let me say this HOLY SHIT. Everything was a mess… We saw a broken Mirror and glass everywhere…. Then we saw it... there was blood… What the hell happened.


	37. Chapter 37

(Riker POV)

When we got inside… everything was a mess… it looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

Me: What… The… Fuck…..Happened

Rocky: RYLAND! WHERE ARE YOU?

Calum: ROSS! DUDE!

We went looking and looked all over the house… we started to clean because we couldn't let the girls see this… when we were done we started to look for Ross and Ryland again. Just then the Girls and Ratliff walked in.

Me: Hey girls! How was the store? Did you buy uh marshmellows?

Girls: Hey Riker & Yup.

Ratliff: I'm not a girl… but we bought chocolate and graham crackers! SMORES!

Rocky: it's okay Ratliff; we all know you secretly are. & YEEEEES!

Everyone starts laughing except Ratliff…

Ratliff: Mean! No smores for you my friend!

Just then our missing brothers appear, Ross Looks like he's hung over with a bloody fist he has his hood up and sunglasses on. Ryland Looks exhausted he has cuts on his hands. I look over to the girls, they look terrified… especially Laura… Oh shit... Ross…This is greaaat Just greaaat. At least Ross changed; He's now wearing some black sweats, a white hoodie, with his Hat & Sunglasses. Ryland was wearing some jeans and a R5 hoodie.

Vanessa: what the hell happened!

I looked at Ryland and gave him a look he new all to well, I told him to lie. I hope He got it.

Ryland: I was...

Ross: He got in a fight with some dude and I heard him so I helped him...

Rydel: sure that's totally what happened…

Glad to know some one caught my look, even though it was ross, wow can't believe Ross actually said something.

Laura: Ross can I talk to you?

Calum: Laura I don't think it's a good time…

Ross: It's not. Slut. I'm going to bed.

With that Ross walked upstairs and went into his room, Laura was standing there, tears in her eyes… it broke my heart she's like my little sister why is Ross such a dick… Everyone stood there in shock while me and Rocky and I had the same look.

Rocky: He did not just do that. * Getting angrier by the second. *

Riker: Lets go rocky…

We made our way to the stairs but something stopped us, more like someone.

Laura: No. Don't... Just don't... It's fine..

With that she left toward the beach… She was crying… Everyone was still in shock…so me and Rocky Followed Laura. We found her walking near the water.

Me: Laura… you don't deserve t be treated like this. He's just being a freaking priss about this.

Laura: Don't please; just don't...

Rocky: Laura you're not a slut. I can't believe my idiot brother even thinks that.

Me: Yea just forget about him...

Laura: we've been here for almost 2 months and we still have another almost two months here… but then I'll be 2 ½ months pregnant. I can't just forget about him… *sobbing * maybe I should just leave…

Rocky: no matter what I'll be here for you so you can't leave!

Riker: Me too! Now please stop crying... please it kind of breaks my heart to see you cry!

Laura: Awww thanks you guys.. Can one of you guys carry me back to the house? I'm kind of tired… * Sniffle * **yawns***.

Rocky and me look at each other… I give in and give him a silent fine…

Me: Come here Laura. * I pick her up Bridal style. *

Before we even get to the back year Laura's fast asleep.. . when we get into the house, I look at Calum who was now in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He see's me and he knows the three of us walk upstairs and we can hear everyone following us I guess they want to see our little routine to put Laura to bed. I put her in bed and rocky tucked her in, Calum read the story and we all sang a lullaby, tonight the lullaby was "golden Slumber" we sang:

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

After we finished we heard silent claps and we turn around and bow. As we all exit the room we all turn to leave to find Ross Standing in front of his door.

Ross: Does the Slut really need to be sang too and tucked into bed? Really now? You guys are too sweet.

Rocky: She's not a slut for one. Two, She doesn't need to but we choose too because our Stupid as fuck brother is being a total Dick to her.

Ross: yea whatever.

With that he walks back into his room and Slams the door shut.

Rocky: do you guys really think we should leave her alone up hear with that? *points to Ross' room *

Raini: OH I have an Idea! Why don't we order pizza or Chinese food and we can all watch a movie in here!

Everyone: all right!

Raini: okay so… Chinese or Pizza?

Everyone: Chinese!

Calum: I'll go call

20 min later

Calum: Foods here!

Calum walked upstairs but walked to Ross' room he knocked

Calum: Ross we got you food

No answer

Calum: fine, I'm just going to leave it on the floor.

Calum walks to His and Rocky's room and hands every one their food. And they start the movie Mama.

(Ross's POV)

My head is killing me and I don't even know what happened today, right now I'm in our Narnia … Ugh why am I being such a dick… I miss Laura but I don't know if I can be a father yet… I don't think she should keep it... Well I want her to but… I don't think I'm ready to be a dad… Right now I'm looking at the beach…I can see someone who looks like Laura walking on near the water… I think its Laura because next thing I know I see two guys one blonde the other with brown hair, they're talking to her. Next thing I know, I'm pretty sure Riker picked up Laura, ugh! Why am I getting jealous? Oh wait she's still my girlfriend… well… okay at this point I don't even know… I'm just tired of this and ugh whatever I go back to the room and shower. When I finished I hear people singing the Golden Slumber Lullaby, why... Are they singing it, I go in front of my door and just listen... I guess their singing to Laura.

I can't believe it… That could be me… Then they all walked out. I said some stupid shit. Now I'm just in our Narnia. I think I heard someone knock, but right now... I just don't want to talk to anyone.

(Ryland's POV)

Well after everyone left, Ross fell asleep for a good 3 hours, but when he woke up, something was just different in his eyes...Next thing i know He's just punching and throwing everything... He then runs out, and i have no idea where he's going and then i follow him to this forrest and next thing i know theres this huge Tree house, he climbs up and so do i, when i get to the top he's fast asleep. i look around and carved in it says "Riker, Rydel, Rocky & Ross" Well shit, i guess they didn't want me to know about this place, thanks siblings... whatever... Rude. anyways, I wake up ross and he does't remember any of the last 15 minutes and That kind of scares me but we go back to the house and well, everyones home, greeeaaaat.


	38. Chapter 38

(Next morning)

(Rocky's POV)

Well, last night, we all had a sleep over in Calum's room and mine, our room is sort of big but I didn't think everyone could fit in here a sleep comfortably. When we all went to bed last night, Laura, and Raini were asleep on my bed, Maia and I were on the pull out, Vanessa and Rydel were on Calum's bed and Riker, Ratliff, and Calum fell asleep somewhere on the floor. I woke up and Maia was in my arms, Awww she is so cute when she sleeps, I slowly get out of bed and notice that everyone's asleep except, well, can you guess? Laura. I looked out in the balcony, nope wasn't there. I checked in everyone's room and bathroom, nope; I checked Ross' room, He wasn't in there either, neither was she… Greaaaaat. I looked every where downstairs, in the kitchen, living room, dinning room, even the back yard, just as I was going to wake everyone up, I hear someone singing in the studio in the basement… It's Laura; it has to be Laura… While I listen in on her singing it break my heart…

Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is there one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

That was the song Austin sang to Ally on their TV show. What people don't realize, Ross, well with the help of me of course wrote it for Laura when he FINALLY realized he was falling for her, It's funny cause it was the same time Austin was falling for Ally, anyways He wrote it for her and after he asked her out and now we are here. Ross begged the Director to let him sing it to her during one of the live audience shoots and well everyone loved it, Especially Laura. That song is like totally their song. I quietly went downstairs so see her, guitar in hand and tears running down her cheek.

Rocky: Laur

Laura: *jumps * Ahh! Rocky! Omg! You scared me! What are you dong down here? It's only…

Rocky: 10:30 in the morning…

Laura: seriously? I've been here that long?

Rocky: what time did you get down here?

Laura: uh…five….

Rocky: FIVE?! HOLD SHIT.

Laura: LANGUAGE!

Rocky: Opps, sorry I forgot….

Laura: uh… how long were you there?

Rocky: Long enough to hear you sing, I think about you

Laura: Oh…. It's just.. I miss him…

Rocky: I know, I know *comforting Laura *

Laura: *Sobbing * Why can't he just talk to me!

Rocky: He needs time Laur, Just give him some time…

Laura: I doubt he's going to come around, did you see him yesterday?!

Rocky: Yea, he was just… well I honestly don't know.

Laura: He called me a slut! I'm not a slut! It's his kid! UGH!*Crying *

Rocky: Shhhhhh. This, crying and being stressed out about it probably isn't good for my niece or nephew, well hopefully nephew.

Laura: I know…. But I guess.

Rocky: Now! Lets go make you some Breakfast, then I'll take you….. uh…. What do you want to do today?

Laura: I don't know.. but I really want some chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream with strawberries and blueberries and and hot fudge and caramel with…. WHIP CREAM!

Rocky: Wow.. uh… I can't cook so… lets just go to Ihop….. Wow, that's a lot of things…

Laura: It's my stupid Cravings!

Rocky: *laughing * alright lets go get ready.

Laura: How about the others?

Rocky: Lets have a Rocky and Laura day, the others can figure out something about Ross.

Laura: Okay! Hey rocky..

Rocky: Yea?

Laura: Can I cut your hair?

Rocky: NO!

Laura: whyyyyyyyy

Rocky: have you ever cut anyones hair before?

Laura: no…..

Rocky: Exactly, no go get ready.

Laura: fine….

(1 hour Later)

I'm waiting for Laura downstairs, Ross is still no where in sight, Calum and Rydel woke up like 30 minutes ago, I told them that me and Laura are going to have a Rocky and Laura day so they could talk to Ross, They agreed. Just the Laura walks downstairs all ready and what not but tears are coming out of her eyes.

Rocky: LAURA! WHATS WRONG?

Calum: DID ROSS SAY ANYTHING?

RYDEL: OMG ARE YOU OKAY?

Laura: I'm… *sniffle * Fine….

Calum: then whats wrong?

Laura: I'm sad….

Rydel: why are you sad?

Laura: Rocky wont let me cut his hair….

Rocky: WHAT!

Rydel: Just let her cut you hair….

Rocky: Why don't you let her cut your hair?!

Rydel: she didn't ask….

Calum: come on dude, laura's pregnant and wants to cut you hair….

Laura: *crying *

Rydel: Just let her! Look she's crying!

Rocky: UGH! FINE! But I want foor first!

Laura: YAY! * Jumping up and down *

Calum and Rydel burst out laughing

Rocky: Come one lets go.

Laura: hehe okay.

(IHOP)

Waitress: Hi what…. OMG YOUR LAURA MARANO AND ROKY LYNCH!

Rocky: *chuckles * Hi, that's us!

Laura: Hi!

Waitress: I'm so sorry, you guys are awesome. Okay, back to work, what would you guys like to drink?

Laura: Apple Juice please!

Rocky: Uh, Orange juice and some Coffee please.

Waitress: Olay, I'll be right back with your drinks.

*waitress walks away *

Laura: so Rocky want to know a interesting fact?

Rocky: Sure

Laura: Pregnant ladies can't drink coffee..

Rocky: What? Why?

Laura: Coffee can cause Pregnant ladies to miscarry

Rocky: OMG!

Laura: I know right! IT'S SO SAD!

Rocky: Miscarrying is terrible….

Laura: NO NOT THAT I CAN'T DRINK COFFEE!

Rocky: Seriously Laur?

Laura: I WANT SOOME COFFEEEEEEEEE

Rocky: Sorry, no.

Waitress: Alright, here's your orange juice and coffee, and here you go with your apple juice. Now are you guys ready to order?

Laura: yup! Can I get four Chocolate chip Pancakes with Vanilla ice cream topped with Strawberries, blue berries, OH bananas, with Hot fudge and caramel! OHHHHH AND I WANT SOME… BACON!

Rocky: Uhm… WOW….. That's… WOW….

Waitress: *giggling * Alright, and you?

Rocky: Uhm… I'll have some chocolate chip banana pancakes with bacon…

Waitress: Alrihgt your orders will be ready in about 10 minutes.

Rocky: Alright that's fine

*Waitress walks away *

Laura: *Crying *

Rocky: omg Laura, why are you crying now?

Laura: SHE LAUGHED AT ME! SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M FAT NOW! *Crying *

Rocky: Well, she doesn't know about your pregnancy so she doesn't understand your Cravings..

Laura: SHE STILL LAUGHINGED *CRYING *

Rocky: Laura…..

Waitress here are you pancakes!

Laura: *giggling and smiling * YAAAAY! PANCAKES!

Rocky: *Sighs * Thank you

Waitress: no problem, if you need anything just let me know

Laura: *mouth full of food * Thank you

Rocky: This is going to be a looooooooong daaaaaaaaay *sighs *

I slowly ate my pancakes and bacon, while Laura was just stuffing her mouth, it was like a vacuum…. *Laughs * It was pretty funny When we finished out food, I paid, cause I'm like a gentle men like that, and yea.

Rocky: So where do you want to go?

Laura: OOOOH How about a baby store?

Rocky: you realize that you are barely even showing and still have like 8 months till the babies are even here….

Laura: I know, but I want to get something! It's going to be fun! Pleeeeeaaase!

Rocky: Ugh Fine… I guesssssssssss…

(Suzies baby store)

Suzie: Hello! Welcome!

Laura: Hi!

Rocky: Hello!

Laura: I was wondering if you sold those fake stomachs?

Suzie: Yes we do! What month would you like?

Laura: Well, I was wonder can I buy all of them?

Suzie: Well, they are made from month 3-9

Laura: Can I get all of them plus another month 7?

Suzie: yes, of course, let me go to the back and get them *smiles and walks to the back *

Rocky: Uhm… why did you get that many?

Laura: because! I want all of you to wear one!

Rocky: WHAT?!

Laura: Rocky if you wear the month 9, then I wont touch your hair!

Rocky: DEAL!

Laura: *giggling * YAY!

Suzie: Alright here they are!

Laura: Yay, thank you! How much?

Suzie: I have a feeling, these are going to be used for good, so Free!

Laura: what?! No I can't!

Suzie: No no, I inisist!

Laura: omg! Thank you! *hugs * *starts crying *

Rocky: Why are you crying Laura?

Laura: I'M SO HAPPY!

Rocky: *laughs * It's okay

Suzie: Have a great day!

Rocky & Laura: Thank you!

(Back at the house)

Laura: Hello! Any one home?!

Calum: MOVIE ROOM!

Rocky: Coming!

(Movie Room)

Calum: what's up guys?

Maia: How was Rocky and Laura day?

Rocky: Fun and very emotional….

Laura: Anyways! I got everyone something!

Rydel: aww! You didn't have to!

Rocky: *laughs * oh you guys are in for treat..

Riker: why do I feel like….

Laura: you guys have to wear these fake baby bellies!

Vanessa: WHAT?! WHY?

Raini: I am so not wearing it….

Laura: *crying * Whhyyyyyyy *Crying *

RikeR: omg! Laura! Please stop crying

Laura: *crying * I just didn't want to feel alone *crying *

Everyone: AWWWWW

Maia: I'll wear it! Here give me one!

Rocky: here you can have 3

Maia: omg this is huge!

Rocky: I suggest you guys say you'll do it because laura's not gonna stop.. I learned that all day…

Calum: Okay fine, I'll wear one!

Rocky: Okay here's three!

Ratliff: Uh, why not!

Rocky: You get four!

Rydel: why is t getting bigger and bigger?!

Rocky: because it is?

Rydel: Give me 5 now.

Rocky: okay fine here

Vanessa: Fine, fine

Rocky: here's six!

Riker and Raini: FINE! I WANT SEVEN!

Riker: NO WAY I WANT SEVEN!

RAINI: NOPE

Laura: Raini, you can have seven, riker you get eight!

Riker: UGhhhh fine…. What does rocky get?

Rocky: Nine….

Everyone burst out laughing

Riker: this is heavy….. how long do we have to wear this?

Laura: Till I say so!

Rocky: do we have to wear this in public?!

Laura: hehehe… YUP!

Guys: SERIOUSLY?!

Girls: Fine I guess

Laura: YUP! *Giggling *

(Ross' POV)

Well, I woke up at 6, I don't know what to do today, so I went downstairs into the studio, but Laura was already there, I didn't want to talk but I heard her singing, it was the song I sung to her when I asked her out… ugh…. Why is she singing it… whatever, I walked out and went to the beach. The beach always makes me feel batter, the smell of salt water, the sand between my toes, the water everything about it… around 1 I came back and everyone was in the living room, I was just going to slip in and go to my room but apparently, they had other ideas. I just talked in monotone, no emotion what so ever.

Rydel: ROSS!

Ross: what.

Rydel: what the hell is wrong with you?

Ross: Excuse me?

Raini: you just walk out on Laura and then call her a slut and then totally just ignore her?

Ross: Well, sorry I don't want to talk to her. She is a slut after all..

Vanessa: Oh don't you dare call her a slut!

Ross: Okay fine, that prostitute is pregnant and I can't be a dad. Nor do I want to be a dad.

Calum: so you just going to forget the last year you two have been together?

Ross: yea, probably.

Ratliff: Ross this isn't like you, what the hell?

Calum: I hope you realize that there is no Austin and Ally If the ally which is Laura is pregnant…

Ross: see! There she goes again! Messing up another thing for everyone! God She only thinks about herself!

Riker: ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE TO BLAME TOO!

Ross: Nope, don't see how.

Rydel: Ross, stop acting like a dick im seriously about to smack you!

Ross: where is the little slut,

Maia: she's with Rocky, their having a Rocky and Laura day.

Ross: aren't you worried she's going to try to have sex with him?

Maia: Ross shut the hell up! Rocky suggested it! And UGH! You are such a

Ross: yea, yea yea, whatever. I'm going out.

Riker: NO YOUR NOT.

Ross: Well, you aren't the boss of me so… buh-bye!

*Ross walks out *

I decided to just check into a hotel tonight, I seriously, I know it's probably my baby… just can't be a dad right now!


	39. Chapter 39

(Two day's Later)

(Riker's POV)

It's been Two days! Laura wont let us take these stupid things off, whenever someone tries to convince her to let us take it off but then she starts crying and being soooooo emotionallllllll, Don't tell anyone else but I'm kind of getting used to this whole big belly thing. It's kind of fun…. Then I think wow, Laura's going to be THIS big when she gets to seven months…. daaaaaaang…. Well Ross, he's barely here, he's either in the living room watching movies, swimming, in the studio, or in his room…. But then, when Laura's in the studio, he starts getting mad, then they just argue, she tries, and I mean TRIES to talk to him, but he never listens, then she just storms into Rocky & Calum's room crying then Ross stays in the Studio and we just go through this routine... I honestly don't know what the hell is wrong with Ross, I don't think us wearing these fake bellies is helping at all. Ryland is slowly starting to talk to all of us again, just small talk nothing huuuge, he even says thank you and hi to Laura when she makes us dinner or something. Today I just want to have a Sibling day with my siblings. It's about 10 in the morning, so we are going to go out to get some lunch and see where it goes from there. Rydel seemed to convince Ross to go as long as we don't talk about the baby or Laura, Rocky and I have gotten super close to Laura and we convinced her to let us take off these stupid bellies for the day but as soon as we get home we have to put them back on. I hope today goes as planned.

Rydel: Hey Riker!

Riker: Sup del

Rydel: When are we leaving?

Riker: Well it's 10:30 so maybe like an hour and a half?

Rydel: OMG! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY!

Riker: *Laughs * Go get ready then?

Rydel: Where do you think I'm going?! *running upstairs *

Calum: So what are you guys going to do today?

Riker: uhmmm Lunch and see how that goes.

Calum: good, so how'd you get Ross to go?

Riker: well, Rydel talked to him and we have to agree to not talk about the baby and Laura.

Rocky: which I think is totally stupid!

Calum: hey rocky, and I kind of agree

Riker: Hey Rocks, I know but you know, he's still our brother.

Rocky: whatever I guess, so 12?

Riker: yup, where's the young ones?

Rocky: Ross is in the studio, Ryland's in the pool.

Riker: Where's Laura?

Calum: Sleeping.

Riker: Still? She should be up by now…

Laura: I am now.

Rocky: Hey laur, what's up?

Laura: Kind of hungry….

Calum: Want to go out for break fast?

Laura: OOOOOO YEA!

Calum: Alright go get ready well leave in 30.

Laura: Mhmm *runs upstairs *

Rocky: Oh we are so good at this whole big brother thing *high fives everyone *

Riker & Calum: *High fives back *

Riker: *Laughing * Uhm Rocky, you realize we are big brothers…. Right?

Rocky: I mean to a younger sister!

Riker: Uhmm… I do have a younger sister…

Rocky: whatever! I'm going to get ready *Runs up stairs *

Calum: I think you just broke his little heart *Laughs *

Riker: He'll get over it. I'm going to get Ryland tell him to get ready, Do you mind getting Ross?

Calum: I got cha

(Calum & Ross)

*Ross Singing *

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Calum: That's a start of a beautiful song..

Ross: Thanks, what do you want Calum?

Calum: Well, Riker told me to let you know you guys are leaving at 12, and it's well 11, so you should get ready…

Ross: Alright thanks man.

Calum: Try

Ross: Excuse me?

Calum: Just try today, everyone's tired of fighting, just try to be happy with you siblings today. *Leaves *

(12:00)

Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Ross were waiting outside for Rydel. She was taking foreveeerrrr...

Riker: Rydel! HURRY UP!

Rocky: WE ARE HUUUNGRYYYYYYY

Ryland: YOU HAD LIKE TWO HOURS TO GET READY!

Rydel: CALM DOWN I'M ALMOST DONE!

Ross: So like, another 30 minutes?

Riker: Probably

Rocky: yuuuuuup

Ryland: oh goooood

Riker: So where are we even going?

Rocky: well you said lunch... sooo what do you guys want?

Rydel: OHHH how about Beach fire restaurant? We haven't been there in like forever!

Riker: Look who finally came down!

Rydel: shut up, It takes time ti look this good

Rocky: Dell... you just wearing some shorts and a top...

Riker: a top thats really revealing...

Ross: why are your shorts like... up to your belly button...

Ryland: they look like grandmas shorts...

Rydel: you guys are so dumb.. these are high waisted shorts, and this, this is a crop top... idiots..

Riker: Whatever, so what were you talking about?

Rydel: Beach Fire Restaurant!

Rocky: the place with the awesome mac and cheese?

Ryland: and burgers?

Ross: I remember that place! mhmmmmm I want to go there!

Riker: Okay, i guess Beach fire it is!

(Beach fire restaurant)

Waitress: How many?

Riker: Five

Waitress: Right this way please!

(out side in the back Patio)

Waitress: can i get you guys, and girl anything to drink?

Rydel: Iced Tea, please

Riker: Coke

Rocky: Coke for me too

Ryland: Root beer

Ross: Uh, Iced water and a Root beer.

Waitress: alright, i'll be right back with your drinks.

*Waitress goes away *

Riker: So you guys, whats going on in life?

Rocky: Maia's Leaving on Sunday

Ryland: Me and Kat still talk

Rydel: Oh please, you guys are like a Koala and a eucalyptus tree...

Ryland: Whatever... So how's you and Ratliff huh?

Rydel: peeeerfect! Ross whats up?

Ross: I actually wrote a new song.

Rydel: awwwww, riker! Rocky! Look our little brother is growing up and writing his own songs! *Pinching Ross' Cheeks *

Ross: Dell! Stop! your embarrassing me!

Rydel: That's what i'm supposed to do! I'm your big sister! *laughing *

Riker: so bro, are you gonna let us hear the song?

Rocky: yea!

Ross: Yea, i need help with the bridge.

Rocky: Cool, cool. So what is everyone getting?

Waitress: *Giggling * Shouldn't i be asking that to everyone?

Rocky: *Laughs * My bad

Waitress: So what can i get everyone?

Riker: well for our starters can we get...Crispy Calimari..

Rydel Coconut shrimp!

Rocky: and MAC AND CHEEESE!

Waitress: Okay, so what about your main dish?

Ross: Can I get...The beachfire burger

Rydel: Can i geeeeet theee Salmon broiled and a side salad offf De La Casa?

Riker: I'll get theee Beach fire island plate.

Rocky: Can i get aaa peppered flat ironed steak

Ryland: And i will get theeee pasta primavera please.

Waitress: Okay, i'll be right back with your starters!

*Waitress leaves *

Rydel: Rocky! She was totally flirting with you!

Rocky: naah

Rydel: whatever, I'll just ask Maia later!

Rocky: You do that!

Ross:uh... so how's... how's Laura?

*Everyone goes quiet *

Riker: Well... She's been...

Rydel: She's been stressed...

Rocky: and really moody... like... Really moody...

Riker: And weird cravings...

Ross: *laughs *

Rydel: Omg! Is Ross actually Laughing?! *playfully Pushes Ross *

Ross: Whatever!

Waitress: here are your starters!

Riker: thank you!

*Waitress leaves *

Ross: you guys, i'm sorry i've been a dick lately.. It's just... I don't know what to do...

Rydel: It's okay...

Ross: What am i going to do? What is mom and dad going to say?! OMG! WHAT IS LAURA'S PARENTS GOING TO SAY!

Riker: Well... We don't have to go back for like another month and a half sooo... we can tell them when we get back...

Ross: yea! thats a good I dea!

Rydel: sooo... what does this meeean?

Rocky: yea dude...

Ross: I... I need to man up...

Rocky: Omg! ATTENTION EVERYONE, MY LITTLE BROTHER, ROSS LYNCH IS FINALLY GROWING A PAIR!

Everyone laughs

Ross: Shut up! I'll talk to her tomorrow! I need to finish the song, and then OH I CAN I CAN HAVE A ROMANTIC DINNER!

Ryland: Good job bro.

Riker: Uh ross.. Sorry for uh... you know... beating you up

Ross: Nah i deserved it but i can totally beat you up any day!

Riker: In your dreams baby bro.

Rocky: AHEM!

Ross: *Laughs * I'm sorry Rocky for pushing you and being a little bitch.

Rocky: Thats right, bow down to me!

Ross: yea... no...

Rydel: YAY! omg! This is finally going to be the awesome summer!

Ryland: Guys... I'm huuungry...

Rydel: you ate most of the starters!

Ryland: I'm a growing boy!

everyone laughs, Their food finally came, everyone started to eat. Everything was back to normal. They all talked like the past week hadn't happened. They goofed around and planned Ross' Forgiveness dinner for Laura. After Lunch they went to go watch a movie, when the movie ended it was about 3 in the afternoon. After the movie they went shopping for the things for Ross' dinner, Rydel even bought them outfits. After they just sat in the car for a while.

Riker: god i'm sooo tired...

Rocky: me tooo i don't know how i'm even standing...

Rydel: technically your sitting...

Rocky: same thing...

Riker: I'm glad everythings back to normal.

Ross: I agree. maybe me and Laura can move here so out baby can grow up here! Make memories!

Rydel: AWWWWW! HE SAID HIS BABY!

Rocky: Del! you don't need to yell!

Rydel: Sorry! Omg! if you do! Ahhh that baby is going to have so much fun growing up here! Just like us!

*Suddeny Ryland Remembered about the Tree house *

Ryland:HEY!

Rydel: what

Ryland: WHAT IS THIS SECRET TREE HOUSE?!

Riker: whaaaaaaaaaaa

Rocky: pfttt tree house? what tree house?!

Ryland: DON'T PLAY DUMB! I FOLLOWED ROSS THE OTHER DAY AND HE WENT TO THIS AMAZING TREE HOUSE! ALL YOUR NAMES WERE CARVED IN IT!

Riker: ROSS!

Ross: I Didn't mean too!

Ryland: SEE! YOU DO KNOW ABOUT THE TREE HOUSE!

Rocky: Hahaha, I remember that, dad built it for us and we all went there to uh...

Everyones quiet

Ryland: tooo?

Riker: well...

Rocky: uhhhhh

Ross: omg! we went there to avoid you!

Riker, Rocky & Rydel: ROSS!

Ross: It's true!

Rydel: Ross just shut up!

Ryland: well...then...

Rydel: sorry Ry, you know what, lets go there now!

Riker: Del, it's like 10...

Rydel: come on, now i feel bad about ry!

Rocky: alright lets go!

They all went up to the tree house and showed Ryland around. It was pretty big, It was a tree house but the cool thing about it is that part of it was in a tree and then part of it was on the ground, if you wanted to get in, you have to climb the latter, then inside there was a seperate room, and then it was like a cabin. People can actually live in here if they wanted. They stayed the night well until 12 then they went back to the house, Everyone was already asleep, So they went to sleep, for the first time in a week, Ross actually smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

_**( a/n: I felt like you guys should get a second chapter for today, you guys have been spamming with me with reviews and new follower/ favorite emails today. You guys are awesome -Kat XOXOX)**_

(Ross' POV)

Last night, I actually got a decent amount of sleep, Well, decent because I was soo excited that Laura just might forgive me and we can be together again! Tonight has to be perfect!I had this dream that Laura, our Kid and me lived in this big house on the beach, well not this house but our own house. I'm actually really Really excited! We planned that today, I was still going to act like a douche to Laura and surprise her later! Its going to be good. I close my eyes and try to get another hour of sleep but, 30 minutes in i feel someone shaking me...

Me: UGGGGH WHAT!

Riker: Ross have you seen Laura?

Me: no, I haven't seen her since... hmm... a day? Why?

Riker: She's gone, no one can find her..

Me: She probably went to the store, or mall or something

Riker: She's been gone for four hours….

Me: Maybe she's at the Beach….

Riker: Ross! Are you not…

*suddenly Vanessa yells for everyone *

Vanessa: you. You.. gguys…. Come here!

Riker: Ross come on!

Ross: I'm coming...

By the time I get down stairs everyone's there except Laura… I was kind of glad.. I don't have to act mean to her, it honestly sucked alot being a dick and seeing her hurt...…

Vanessa: you guys… she's gone….

Calum: yea… That's why we've been looking for her all morning..

Vanessa: No I mean.. She's gone.. she packed up and left… she left a note..

Ross: WHAT?!

_Laura's Note:_

_Hey you guys… if your reading this then you guys noticed I left, I'm sorry.. I just couldn't stand it, The stress is just too much, and it's not good for the baby. I love all of you guys, and I'll miss you. I honestly don't know when i'm coming back, or if i'm even coming back, please just don't come looking for me...I'm sorry i was such a burden on everyone.. I'm sorry i ruined everyones summer... I'm sorry i created this... this wedge between everyone... I left, and It's for everyone good._

_With love Laura XOXOXO _

Vanessa: * In tears * I can't believe she's gone..why...

Riker: *pulls Vanessa into a hug * It's going to be okay...

Vanessa: no it's not! My little sister is out there by herself! What if something happens to her...

Rydel: Ross…

Ross: DON'T. This is all my fault... If something happens to her.. I will never forgive my self, If I just talked to her last night or something! She would have still been here! It's all my fault!

Ratliff: no it's not...Ross Calm down... well fix this...

Ross: YES it is, it's my fault! I didn't want to talk to her and now she's gone… the baby... My family's gone…

Calum: Ross it's going to be okay we will find her some how...

Raini: yea! she has to come back.. What about Austin & Ally... she has to talk to someone..

Ryland: man.. I'm sorry..

Rocky: Me too…

I'm tired of this... I'm tired of the I'm sorry's and the pity they are giving me… It was my fault.. My fault the love of my life and our kid is gone…I shouldn't have reacted the way I've been acting… shit! I went into my room, through the closet to me and Laura's secret place.. I was hoping just hoping this was just a joke and she'd be up there… but as I got to the top... I see nothing... Nothing at all… but something catches my eye, I see a piece off paper under a candle, it was a note from Laura!

_Ross,_

_If your reading this then you checked our little spot, maybe not to look for my but just to hang out up here… I'm sorry I left without saying good bye but it was all too much for me, you wouldn't talk to me, even though your family tried, all I wanted was you, I'm keeping the baby and don't worry I wont tell the world that I'm carrying Ross Lynch's Baby. They probably wont believe me considering you don't Believe me, but Ross This is your child. And I just want you to know, you can hate me all you want but I will always love you. Always & forever right? _

_ -Laura xoxox_

_ P.s I wanted you to had a picture it may not be a full baby but it's the start of one. This is our baby,_

I looked inside the envelope and it had one of those pictures from baby appointments, she was right… it wasn't a full fledge baby but it was a start of something beautiful… Then it hit me.. I wouldn't be apart of this because I was a douchebag… by now I'm crying my eyes out and I can hear everyone calling me or banging on my door.. I just couldn't so I just slid on the floor and slowly the darkness took over me.

(Riker POV)

(1 hour later)

I'm starting to worry about Ross, after the whole letter incident he just went to his room, now an hour later I decided to follow I made a move toward the Door knob but its locked. I start out knocking and telling Ross It's going to be okay, but nothing… He couldn't be asleep right? No I just saw him... Plus he stupidly never locks his door when he's in there by him self… I'm starting to worry so I start banging on his door

Me: ROSS COME ON LET ME IN!

Rydel: *sniffles * why are you yelling at him?

Me: well, He locked the door and he wont answer me… and that's not like ross.

Rydel: ture.. I think mom and dad have the extra keys in their room.

Me: okay look in their room and hurry I'll stay here and see if he'll answer.

* Rydel just went to get the keys and now Rocky, and Ryland come.*

Rocky: woah bro, your going to break down the door…

Ryland: yea just give him some time dude.

Riker: He locked the door…. And he isn't answering… He can't be asleep.. I mean he would have woken up by now...

Rocky: maybe he just wont talk.. Maybe he's like... in the shower?

Riker: Or he could be hurting himself!

Rydel: Here, Here I have the key!

I quickly unlock the door and we all file in his room… it's a mess… clothes everywhere… trash everywhere… wow… even Rocky's room is cleaner than this.. and that says a lot….

Rydel: where is he?

Riker: Rydel, look in the bathroom, Ryland look in here, Rocky help him, and I'll look in the closet & the balcony... even though we don't see him, find something that might lead us to him, look for clues!

Everyone: okay.

I started at the balcony, and of course nothing, I quickly look over the edge hoping my brother wasn't laying on the concrete dead, and thank god he wasn't It looked like Rydel didn't find anything so we looked in the closet, and the closet looked so empy, well most of it… I guess Ross didn't bring a lot of clothes, then I remembered the room.. me and her were about to leave but something caught our eyes, Its was a 4x4 foot door…

Riker: Rocky! Ryland! Come here!

Rocky: you find something?

Riker: maybe * **points to the door***

Ryland: is it a door to Narnia?

Rydel: No stupid…well.. it can't be!

Rocky: only way to find out…

We open the door I went first, then rocky, Rydel, and Ryland.. it lead to some spiral stairs… I'm not going to lie but it was kind of we mad our way up there was a door… it led to a medium sized room… but then we noticed the Glass door so we made our way to there.. we all went out side and took in the view..

Rydel: Wow.. this is amazing…

Rocky: LOOK ITS ROSS!

Ryland: why is he on the floor..

Riker: he's either sleeping or unconscious…

Ryland: maybe even dead..

Rydel: seriously?! Your so stupid!

I made my way to him, I checked if he had a pulse. Thank god he did, his breathing wasn't really even it was very light….

Rocky: should be bring him to the hospital?

Rydel: should wee?

Riker: I think just to be safe… but I think we should bring him down to his room.. I don't think he wants anyone to know about this place..

Ryland: okay but now the question is.. who's going to bring him down…

Rydel: well… I'm so strong enough to carry him.. so Ill just meet you down stairs in his room.. *takes off *

Ryland: well… I don't want to so… good luck with that *runs out *

Rocky: seriously?

Riker: I don't want to bring him; you bring him!

Rocky: can't we both do it?

Riker: did you see how narrow the stairs were?

Rocky: we can push him down them….

Riker: *punches rocky * are you stupid?

Rocky: okay how about this, I'll carry him down the steps and then you can carry him through the little door onto his bed.

Riker: Fine..

Rocky picked up Ross, then I noticed something in his hand.. it was an envelope.. like the one Vanessa found from Laura.. I took it and showed it to rocky…

Riker: Dude should we read it?

Rocky: DUUUUH! But when we get down stairs.

Riker: fine.

Rocky started to carry Ross down the stairs and I was right behind them, I don't know if it was on purpose but rocky kept getting ross feet caught on the railing or he "accidently " hit ross's head on the post. When we got to the tiny door Rocky handed me Ross, and rocky just stood and watched, I shamelessly got a blanket laid it on the floor and put Ross on the blanket. And went through the tiny door. Then I turned around and pulled on the blanked and told rocky to hold the other end. Once he was through the door, rocky put his side on the floor and walked through it also. After that I just dragged Ross to his bed.

Rydel: really?

Rocky: I had to carry him while you just dragged him all over the place?

Riker: you wanted to push him down the stairs..

Ryland: that would have been funny!

Rydel: you guys are idiots.. anyways are we still going to the hospital?

Riker: well…

Calum: who's going to the hospital? OMG ROSS!

Riker: we found him unconscious….

Rocky: on the floor and we thought he was cold so we put a blanket under him…

Rydel: Rocky your so stupid. We might as well tell him.

Riker: We found him in this secret room that you have to go through his closet.

Calum: what? Secret room, I think we should take him to the hospital.

Ryland: yea it's like Narnia!

Calum: oh well, now I see why he picks this room.

Rydel: right? This is awesome, I want this room next time!

Riker: uh.. sorry to interrupt but ross is still on the floor… not awake….

Calum: oh yea. Someone call the paramedics!

Ryland: already called.

Calum: Good job baby lynch!

The paramedics came and I went with ross, everyone else followed in the Van. When we got to the hospital, we weren't allowed to see him, for an hour, it wasn't too bad. Then I remembered the letter.

Riker: rocky! Come here.

Rocky: sup big bro!

Riker: the letter!

Rocky: oh yea.

Riker: alright

*after reading the letter *

Rocky: shit man.

Riker: I know. We can't say anything though

Rocky: Obviously. OH WHERE'S PENELOPE!

Riker: I think we left her at home….oh my god. We left a monkey at home by it's self. GREAT.

Rocky: Dammit, MAIA! MAIA!

Maia: yes babe?

Rocky: can you go check on Penelope? Pleeease cupcake?

Maia: seriously? ugh i guess..

When Maia got to the beach house, Penelope was climbing all over Rocky's room. Everything was knocked off the tables etc. she got Penelope and went back to the hospital.

Riker: I think we should call Laura…


	41. Final Chapter

(Laura POV)

I can't believe I just left… I didn't get to say good-bye to Delly… nessa… Raini… Calum... Riker… Ryland... Rocky… Stormie or Mark… Ratliff…. Or… Ross… It's not like Ross was going to talk to me either way… I know the decision I made is right.. I just hope they understand… I'm on my way to New York… I had early acceptance to Julliard… I thought I might take it... Plus they know about me being pregnant and they were happy to get me my own dorm with baby things in it.. Julliard was my escape… I just hope this is what I really want…. I hope Ross found my letter. When I finally got to New York, I got a taxi and gave him the address to Julliard.

Taxi Dude: Ahh Julliard, that is an Amazing school you know that right?

Laura: Yea, I got an early acceptance and I decided I wanted to just get a tour of the place and what not.

Taxi dude: Well my names Jayden

Me: Laura

Jayden: you know who you look like, and it's a good thing. You look like That girl from Austin & Ally. My Daughters watches it all the time!

Me: Well, can you keep a secret?

Jayden: Yea anything

Me: I'm the girl, who plays Ally,

Jayden: are you serious? Why are you going to Julliard then?

Me: I just needed to get away from California for a while.

Jayden: Ahh I see. Don't worry I wont tell anyone, but can I ask for something in return?

Me: depends…

Jayden: can you sign this for me? My daughters' birthday is coming up and I think I would make them really happy.

Me: yea definitely, what's their name?

Jayden: Allissa and Annalise.

Me: those are beautiful names.

Jayden: thank you my wife named them.

Me: oh well tell you wife those are beautiful names.

Jayden I'm sure she would've appreciated it.

Me: would've?

Jayden: she died…

Me: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..

Jayden: it's fine,

Me: What was her name?

Jayden: Katherine.

Me: if you don't mind me asking how did she die?

Jayden: After she named our babies, she stared **hemorrhaging**

, and they couldn't stop her bleeding…. So she bled out…

Me: I'm so sorry…

Jayden: its fine, oh we are here!

Me: how much?

Jayden: free

Me: I couldn't do that. Here please take this.

Jayden: thank you.

Me: hey keep the change.

The ride only cost 20 dollars, he thought I handed him 4 five dollar bills, handed him, two tens and 2 hundred dollar bills. Before he could return it I made my way into the office.

Me: hi, I'm here to see the dean? I have an early acceptance.

Ms. Walsh: hello, I'm Ms. Walsh, may I have your name?

Me: Laura Marano.

Ms. Walsh: oh of course, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Right this way.

Me: thank you.

Ms. Walsh: if you don't mind me saying, Niece loves your show, Austin and Ally. And May I add, I've also seen it and its very funny, it's one of the only shows on Disney I watch.

Me: thank you that means a lot.

Ms. Walsh: okay we are here, the dean is on the other side, Good luck and Welcome to Julliard. *Walks away *

Me: Thank you, and Have a nice day.

I enter the room and I see Mr. Ara Guzelimian he motions me to sit down and I gladly take a seat.

Mr. Guzelimian: Hello Laura, First off I would like to Welcome you to Julliard, and Congratulations on the baby.

Me: thank you so much for accepting me, and giving me a dorm and helping with the whole baby thing.

Mr. Guzelimian: it's no problem, I've seen your work on your show called Austin and Ally because my daughter love that show, and I was surprised when you applied.

Me: yea, well.. I just needed to get away from California for a while and focus on me, and my child.

Mr. Guzelimian: If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?

Me: can you keep a promise?

Mr. G: yes of course.

Me: it's my costars, the guy who plays Austin, Ross Lynch.

Mr. G: if I may ask another question, did he come also?

Me: uh... no…. he…

Mr. G: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Anyways, you will be in the west wing, and normally you would have a roommate instead, we customized it for you. If you'd like I can get Ms. Walsh to show you to your room.

Me: Yes please.

Mr. G: Okay, but first here is your schedule. Okay now off you go. Have fun! And once again, Welcome to Julliard.

Ms. Walsh: Hello again!

ME: Hi

Ms. Walsh walked me across campus to the Dormitories, we went to the 10th floor, and my room number was 2218. When we walked inside, it was like a mini apartment just for me. It had two bedrooms, one I presumed was for me and the other for the baby, and I was right. There was a couch, TV, coffee table, I had a mini Kitchen, stove, Microwave, Fridge, sink, the essentials. There was baby things inside the baby room, bottles, diapers a car seat, crib, everything needed for a baby, there were even clothes, and a rocking chair for me

Ms. Walsh: when the teachers heard you were coming we all pitched in and bought you things you needed for the baby. Which I hope your keeping.

Me: Yes of course, this is amazing thank you! *Hugs her *

Ms. Walsh: I'll leave you to get situated then. * She smiled then left *

I started unpacking my clothes and pictured I have. I can't believe I'm here… People are so nice.. I hope no paparazzi come… ugh I have paparazzi, but then again… I'm just a Disney star they wont really care right? First thing I need to do, Grocery shopping. Oh I need to get a car.. hmm okay I know what to do. I got a taxi and asked to be brought to a car place, he brought me and all I had to do was decide what car I wanted, thank got I have my license of this would be a pain in my butt. I decided to go with A Range rover, the one Vanessa has but in white, with tinted windows, I made my way to the market and got everything I needed, fruits, vegetables, meat, ice cream, pickles just things like that, after I went back to the dorm and unpacked everything and put it way, after I went online to look for a new dentist, Doctor, and obgyn. When I was done, I was too tired to roam around school, so I took a shower and went to bed, I have to admit, It was weird being all alone… especially in bed, I'm used to a person sleeping next to me… especially ross. Even when I slept in Rocky and Calum's room, every time I woke up crying rocky and Calum would each go on either side of me and comfort me until I fell asleep, plus they would sing to me and the baby, sometimes read us stories or something. I missed everyone… just as I was falling asleep, someone was calling me, I know I should have changed my number but I couldn't… I checked to see who it was and it was Riker…. I just let it ring… when it stopped I guess he left a voicemail, I decided to listen to it.

_(Voicemail)_

_Hey Laura, I had a feeling you wouldn't answer, I'm sure everyone tired to call you and text you, I'm also pretty sure your annoyed with us but, we all miss you… even ross… which brings me to my next point… Ross is in the hospital… we found him in your guy's room unconscious and what not, I thought I should let you know. Oh yea he got your letter and sorry but me and Rocky read it.. don't be mad! We just wanted to know… anyways please come back everyone's miserable. Okay, we have to go, bye Laura, we love you._

I went to the pay phone in the hall way and dialed *67 then dialed rikers number, he picked up

Riker: hello?

Me: Riker, it's Laura.

Riker: OMG LAURA WHERE ARE YOU.

Me: quiet down! I'm…. it doesn't matter… all that matters is that I'm not in California, and I'm fine.

Riker: fine... but we all miss you..

Laura: I know you guys do. I have to admit it's lonely here. I already miss it when you and the boys minus ross sing to me and the baby. Anyways what's wrong with Ross?

Riker: like I said we found him unconscious, and now he's here. It's been an hour and the doctor hasn't said a word to us. Oh btw sorry for reading the letter…

Laura: it's fine

Riker: I'm just saying he doesn't deserve to have a girl like you.

Laura: I know I know. Anyways I have to go. Bye riker.

Riker: wait!

Laura: what?

Riker: He was going to plan this big forgiveness dinner tonight... he realized that he was wrong... he misses you...

Laura: I... I have to go... *crying *

Before he says anything I hang up, I'm already in tears. Maybe i shouldn't have left... Maybe i should have just waited! If I just have waited maybe everything would be okay again! But.. I can't leave now... dammit... Just then I turn around and run into a strong chest... shit...

(Ross)

My head hurts like hell, ugh, what the hell, how did i get here... Wow, hmmmmm

Dr: Hello Ross! How do you feel?

Ross: Well... My head hurts and i just feel... Tired... Really tired...Wait why does my head hurt? I don't remember hitting it on anything...

Rocky: weeellll hehe...

Riker: we'll explain later.

Dr: Okay, i'll have a nurse come bring you some Ibuprofen. You are going to be fine, but you need to stay another night for Observation.

Ross: okay. I guess...

*Dr leaves the room *

Riker: Heeeey Rosssss... how ya feeling?

Ross: Didn't i just answer that? Wait how did i get here? and why does my head hurt?

Rydel: well, your idiot brother were carrying you around like a rag doll.

Ross: why did you have to carry me? Wait!

Riker: yes, sorry bro, we went looking for you and we found your uh.. how did laura put it... your narnia... Sorry.

Ross: Its okay.. I guess.. so have any of you talked to laura? Is she okay? Is she coming back?!

Rydel: sorry bro...

Riker: she didn't really tell us anything...

Ryland: I'm sorry...

Calum: Ross: i think you need to rest, we will try to find out everything we can..

Maia: yea, it's probably a good idea

Raini: we'll find her somehow.

Vanessa: yea! Then we can all just go get her and hopefully everything will go back to normal... hopefully...

Ross: yea... hopefully... I guess...

_**The End.**_

_**(A/n: Wow! what? I'm ending this story?! Esspecially right here?! noooo! Don't worry, I'm going to start making the sequel. It will be up on sunday. This story was getting really looong sooooo i'm making it into somewhat of a book. So yay! Stay tuned! -Kat XOXOXO)**_


	42. I'm Sorry!

Sorry you guys, I know i said i would have the sequel up tomorrow, but my laptop is at apple, my battery is like almost dead so i have to get that replaced and i need to get my trackpad fixed so i wont have my laptop for like a few days, but as soon as i get it back i will post up the new story! ps if your wondering how i'm posting this, i'm going it through my pone, which is like really hard... so till next time -Kat XOXOXO


End file.
